


Obsessions

by Henpeck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henpeck/pseuds/Henpeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one meeting she was intoxicated with the idea of this mysterious man in her families life. She wanted more. She needed more. Sansa has no where to go in life but up and she knows where she wants to start, and that's in the office of Petyr Baelish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulnerable

–

**Obsessions**

–

 

_You never told me what it was that made you strong and what it was that made you weak._

 

–

 

_**Chapter One : Vulnerable** _

 

 

 

Sansa watched from the top of the stairs as her parents circled her sister like vultures. Her mother was crying and her father was sternly quiet. Once again Arya was getting into things she shouldn't be. Sansa sat down on the landing and stuck her legs through the openings in the railing. Once again Arya was ruining everything.

Sansa was one of the eldest of the Stark children. She had two older brothers, a younger sister and two younger brothers. Her old brothers Robb and Jon were off in University out of country, enjoying their lives and on adventures. It was suppose to be her time to shine. This year she graduated and would be going to university herself...or not. She hadn't gotten that far yet. All she knew right now was that Arya getting arrested was going to ruin her graduation party, she was sure of it.

Her family was large, but it was generally agreed upon that Arya was the troublemaker. She did average in school, hung out with questionable people and never really upheld the image the family had earned over the years. Both her parents were well respected and wealthy, and besides Arya and occasionally Bran the children looked as regal as their parents. Sansa was proud of her family and did her best to please them. Her grades were great, she had a few close best friends and a wide group of other generally agreeable people to surround herself with. She may not have the drive that her two older brothers have but she was someone and she was graduating. Arya was going to ruin that.

The worst part of this whole situation was that it wasn't even for a good reason. Arya was with her group of misfits at a store where another group of misfits usually hung out. One thing led to another and instead of punching someone she meant to she knocked out a woman that was caught in the middle of the scrabble. The kids got pulled apart by cops and sent off to get picked up by their parents and the woman pressed charges. This was Arya's first time hearing this and she was rather ticked off. Not as ticked off as Sansa was, however. This was her last week of high school and she was going to be free, but now all the attention was on her juvenile sister. She was sure she'd be forced to go with on every court meeting and lawyer visit. Sansa sighed dramatically and flopped back onto the staircase landing. She stayed like that in silent anger before sliding her legs out of the railing and standing up. She walked downstairs and leaned on the archway between the main hallway and the formal living room. Her sister made eye contact with her and snarled. Sansa rolled her eyes as her mother left the room to make a phone call and her father took a seat by the window.

“What's wrong, big sis, mad that you don't get to be the center of attention?” Arya mumbled.

“No. Mad that I have to even deal with this. Why can't you be a normal girl?” Sansa snapped back. Arya didn't respond, instead the room took to listening to her mother pace in the kitchen and speak words no one could understand. After several moments of dead silence her mother returned to the room. She took a glance at Sansa, acknowledging the new body in the room. “I talked to Petyr, he can fix this, or at least make it better for us.”

Sansa had no idea who her mother was talking about, she thought she was speaking to a lawyer.

“Did we really need to call him?” Her father asked, finally moving from his chair.

“This is his job. He's good at it. Plus he can do it for us for almost nothing.” Her mother took a seat on the overstuffed chair next to Arya. Arya made a big show of scooting away from her so not to touch her.

“Is he a lawyer?” Sansa asked.

“Oh yes, one of the best in the country. He'll be coming over for dinner tomorrow night and he'll stay a little after to work with Arya.” Her mother answered, leaning back into the overstuffed couch. Sansa looked between her parents, shrugged and headed back to the staircase. The upstairs hallway was dark as she padded down the carpet strip to her room at the end. Her room was dressed in olives and browns. Muted and sophisticated. Just the appearance that her mother wanted her to show the world. A gentle woman of class. She flopped onto her soft bed and sighed.

Maybe Arya was going down the right path and it was Sansa who was going wrong. Arya was so much Arya is hurt, but Sansa had yet to start anything of her own. She is popular at school, but that is because of how she was raised. She did great in classes thanks to her fathers tutoring. She was her parents and less herself. Sansa shimmied out of her clothes and crawled under her blankets. The room grew darker as the night set on and eventually her thoughts grew less depressing and she was able to get to sleep.

Five in the morning rolled around and Sansa stretched in the early morning light. She slid off of her bed and changed into a tight pair of shorts and a tank top. She was glad it was a Saturday. She loved the early mornings. No one was up. The coffee machine would just now be starting downstairs. She pulled her running shoes on and silently moved to the kitchen. She grabbed a quick drink and slid her cell phone into a pocket in her top.

The mornings were the best in her neighborhood. Each house was surrounded by lush woods and you could never tell that you even had neighbors until you got out to the streets. She wasn't heading towards the streets. There was a well worn path between her house and a few of the neighbors that was perfect for a quick morning jog. The grass was wet with dew and the air smelled warm and thick. She smiled and allowed the air to pass over her as she jogged. The activity letting her petty thoughts disappear from the night before. Once her jog was done Sansa could feel her thoughts clearing up. She knew her party was a big deal to her but her sister was more important. She returned to her house and took a bath. She wondered what she was going to do outside of high school. Her parents had given her everything she needed. Now she didn't know what she needed. A job, she guessed. Eventually a place of her own. Her parents bought her car, and she was sure they'd like it if she paid them back but she didn't even want to know how long she'd owe them for that.

When she changed and went back to the kitchen for food the household was up. Her mother and father fussing over coffee and the two boys eating breakfast. Arya was pouting at the island, refusing to acknowledge the food in front of her. Sansa grabbed a glass of juice and some of the eggs that were still in the pan.

“Went for a run?” Her mother asked.

Sansa nodded and shoveled a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. Her father grunted something about the neighbors needed to keep their German Shepard on a leash because she kept coming over to their yard. She ate fast, tried to pick on Arya to no avail and gave up. The rest of her morning and afternoon went by in a rush of normality. She spent a few hours with her friends. Did a bit of last minute homework for her last week then found herself staring at her closet at about four in the afternoon. Her mother said to dress up. She wasn't sure what she meant. She pulled a simple sleeveless black dress out that went to mid thigh and showed off her modest curves. She brushed her hair out and fixed a few blemishes on her face before heading to Arya's room to check up on her. She knocked and a grunt was her response. She shrugged and opened the door. Her sister was sitting on the bed in an oversized t-shirt and pj pants. There was a simple blue dress over a chair in the corner of the room.

“You should be ready by now.”

Arya mocked her words and rolled over with her back facing Sansa. Sansa grabbed the dress and threw it on her sister. “Whatever. Get ready. This may be the only thing keeping you from having this on your record forever.”

“I'm under 18. I'll be fine.”

“You assaulted someone. It may have been on accident but she's hurt and mad. All you have to do is act like a normal girl for a night and this guy can fix it.” Sansa said before walking out of the room. She didn't want to hear what excuse her little sister would come up with to being more annoying. Her father had outdone himself. There were steaks and roasted red potatoes. Grilled vegetables and so many different liquors. Sansa helped Bran set the table before taking her normal seat in the living room by the back bay windows. Their visitor didn't take long to arrive. She heard the doorbell ring and her mothers feet rush to the door. Sansa decided that sitting with her legs over the arm of a chair in her short dress was not a way to greet a new adult. She sat up and joined her father in the kitchen, waiting for her mother to return to do the introductions. A moment after she snuck a piece of grilled asparagus into her mouth her mother brought her sisters savior into the room. Sansa felt herself stare at the man in the room. He was of average height with well trimmed brown hair that had soft patches of gray at his temples. His eyes were a dance between gray and green and he had a wicked smile on his lips. Her must have been around her mothers age, maybe a little bit younger. He was sharply dressed in a well fitting vest and button up. His pants tailored to fit his slender form without effort. His shoes looked like someone had shined them right before he entered the kitchen.

Sansa felt a blush creep onto her face and she dropped the food into the nearest counter top.

“Petyr, you've already met Ned. But I don't think you've met the rest of my children. This is Sansa, my eldest girl.” Sansa stepped forward and felt her cheeks grow hotter with every second he raked over her with his steady gaze. He nodded with a smirk and her mother continued with the introductions of the children. Arya was still no where to be seen so much to her mothers embarrassment she had to go up to her room to get her. Petyr stood near the doorway where her mother left him and Sansa took this as her chance to speak to him, maybe redeem her schoolgirlish reaction to him.

“So, you've know my mother for a while, haven't you?” She asked, edging a few steps closer to him. His gaze fell to her eyes and never left.

“Yes, we knew each other as children. Grew up together, practically.”

Sansa nodded. “I could tell.” Petyr raised an eyebrow. “My mother doesn't have many male friends and she's mentioned having one really good one as a child. She seemed like she was calling a long lost relative when she called you.” Petyr looked away and nibbled on the edge of his thumb. Sansa found herself watching his movements in complete attention.

“You're good at picking out subtleties. Are you going to school for psychiatry?” He asked, putting his hand down.

“No, I don't know what I'm going to do. I graduate next week, but I have no real...major ideas.” She added, hoping to seem less like she had no idea where her life was going and more like she was just having a hard time deciding on a major. He nodded.

“You'd do good in the field, or maybe one like mine.” His voice was soft, but husky. She was completely entranced by him. He came into the room like a silent power. Her parents were in your face obviously in charge but he had an air about him that made you wonder what he had up his sleeves. She was sure there were plenty of tricks to be found in this man.

“I wouldn't even know where to start in a field like yours.” She said, modestly.

“Well, if you ever think you may want to pursue it, your mother has my number. I'd love to set up something where you could interview me, or follow me for a day.” His eyes were back to hers. She wondered if it was warm in the room or it was just her.

“That would be wonderful.” She said in a shaky tone. He reached out and touched her bracelet. It was a silver charm with birds and trees. He watched the charms dance around her dainty wrist.

“You're well rehearsed.” He said in a tone so low she had to struggle to hear him. She could hear the steps of her mother and sister returning to the kitchen and dining room. He dropped his hand and looked back at her. His gaze was intense and questioning for only a moment before it returned to a neutral look like he had when he first arrived in the household. He smirked at her before turning his body and greeting Arya in the doorway. Sansa turned around fast and made her hasty escape to the dining room where she sat in her chair and stared at the empty white plate in front of her. She's never wanted to know so much about a person before.

Sansa smiled and realized she did have a plan for after graduation. Great, wonderful plans.

 

 

–

 

_This story is purely fanmade. I have no ownership of anything from George RR Martin's 'A Song of Ice and Fire'._

 

–

 

 


	2. Shades of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds herself dreaming a bit more than normal and faces a rather adult situation with the office of Petyr Baelish.

–

 

**Obessions**

 

–

 

_But you are invincible, I can't break through your world. You live in shades of cool and your heart is unbreakable._

 

–

 

**Chapter Two: Shades of Cool**

 

–

 

 

Sansa washed the dishes as quietly as she could. She could hear the murmured tones of her parents and the disgruntled yelps of anguish from her sister but Baelishs' voice was never really heard. She wondered how someone so soft spoken could have such a presence. She placed the last hand washed dish in the drainer and shut the dishwasher with her foot. She looked over at the door that separated her from the room her family was in and frowned. She couldn't barge in there and make a scene. She sat at one of the barstools that faced their large kitchen island and folded her hands in front of her. Eventually her head fell into her arms and she let herself fall asleep.

Her short dream was anything but what she would have expected it to be. In it she was clad in a 1950's white dress, leaning against a dingy motels dresser. Out of the corner of her eye she watched a vest that looked just like Baelishs fall to the floor. She woke up to a hand on her shoulder and she almost fell out of her stool. Her father was standing next to her, looking rather shocked that she was still down her, let alone asleep at the table.

“Are you okay? You fell asleep.” He asked, rubbing her back.

“Y-yeah, didn't realize how sleepy I was.” She said, glancing around the room. Arya was retreating to her room and Petyr and her mother were in the corner of the kitchen whispering about something she couldn't make out. She felt her cheeks go red as the idea of his vest hitting the floor floated back in her mind. She slid out of her chair and straightened her dress. “I guess I'll go to bed...” She said weakly, glancing back over to her mother and their company. Her father smiled and gave her a peck on the top of the head. She padded over to her mother and informed her of her sudden need for sleep and received another short kiss from her mother. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Baelish.” She said, holding her hand out for him. He took it, with a very sutble raise of an eyebrow, and smiled.

“Please, call me Petyr. You'll be seeing more of me Sansa, until we can get your sisters problems sorted out.” She nodded and walked away as carefully as she could. She could still feel his soft, warm hand on hers. Once she was out of sight of her parents she darted up to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She flopped on top of her bed, feeling the sudden urge to scream into a pillow. She growled and rolled over, covering herself in the comforter.

“Quit being ridiculous.” She spoke softly to herself, closing her eyes and covering her face with a corner of her comforter. She wondered what she was going to do about this. She had two options, she decided. She could just let this little infatuation with the hot lawyer just go to the wayside like so many of her other eyecandies or she could try to act on it. She remembered a time when she was a sophomore and a senior by the name of Loras was her motive. She spent so much time wondering what she should do. She decided to work on it and even got so far as to befriend his sister. The two girls would hang out all the time, and she would weasel little bits of information out of her and get hints and clues on to how to approach this god that walked among them. Of course, she got the balls to say something to him only to catch him with his lips on another mans. The man and his girlfriend had just moved to town with several older children. She was more shocked at his choice of men, she figured, than the fact that he enjoyed men. She still frowned at the memory. So much wasted time. She sat up and moved to her desk. She was going to figure a couple things out before she made her decision. The first being if he was married.

She worked for a couple hours into the night looking up as much as she could about this man. She was shocked at how little information there was about him. During this day and age it was almost impossible to not exist on the internet, but all he really had was information on his firm and several hundreds of case files that he had worked all. A few personal reviews saying how fast and effective he was. An address dated back in the early 1990s. She shut her laptop and sighed. That meant she'd have to get information from her parents, or worse, him.

She removed her dress and bra and slid a tank top on before remaking her bed and crawling into it like a normal human being. She set an alarm on her phone and rolled over.

To say her early nap was a sign of anything to come later in the night would have been an understatement. Her mind started her shortly after her previous dream, this time in a different perspective. She watched him unbutton his shirt, he was saying something she couldn't understand. With each undone button he took a step towards her. She felt herself grip the top of the dresser. Finally he was inches from her. He bent his head towards her neck and nibbled her flesh. One of his hands slid up her arm and hooked a finger around the strap of her white dress. He gave a rough tug and stepped back. He turned her around and pressed her against the dresser. She could feel his warm hands working the large buttons on the back of her dress. He expertly flicked each of them loose. She bit her lip and felt his hands move her auburn hair away from her neck. She gasped as his lips touched the back of her neck and trailed lightly down her spine. His facial hair brushed roughly against her pale skin with each kiss. He tugged the last of her dress off her and she felt it pool around her ankles.

She was very aware of how nude she was. Standing with her back facing him without her dress or bra. She was clad in just her simple white panties. He pressed his form against her and used his hands against her hips to help her feel just what he was feeling as well. His mouth was back on her neck and he was saying something else to her but she still couldn't hear it. His thumbs hooked themselves into the edges of her panties, playing with her soft skin and moving them down tortuously slow. She snapped her eyes shut and let a ragged breath escape her lungs. Her legs were starting to shake. His hands moved her panties to her thighs and then to the back of her legs to cup her tight ass. She groaned and he turned her around. His lips were on hers with as much need as she felt in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her panties off the rest of the way. She hopped onto the old dresser and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her close and broke away from her. They made brief eye contact before he finally said something she could understand.

“I'm so fancy, you already know, I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo.” His lips moved but Iggy Azalea's voice spoke to her instead. She woke up with her phone vibrating next to her head, playing the song louder and louder. She shoved her head into her pillow and slid her alarm off. She sat up in bed and scratched her head. This was not how she wanted to start her morning. She hopped off the bed and changed into her running outfit. She followed her normal routine and hit the trail, running harder and faster than she had in a while. She felt like she was trying to escape her own mind. When she got back her mother was in the kitchen, making a large amount of pancakes. Her stomach groaned loudly when she smelled the room.

“You were gone for a while hun.” She said, placing another cooked cake on a large platter and pouring another one onto the skillet.

“Have a lot on my mind.” She said simply, pouring herself a glass of water.

“How's your job search going?” Sansa rolled her eyes, her mother caught it. “I know you haven't graduated yet but you haven't tried to go to college so you need a job, at least.” Sansa leaned against the counter and looked away from her mother. “Where have you applied?”

Sansa shrugged “A couple of grocery stores...a couple of clothing stores, the mall...” She took a big gulp to end her sentence. Her mother was quiet for a moment and flipped the pancake.

“Last night, I don't know if you caught this but Petyr has to let his current secretary go, it's only part time and it's the morning shift but it's something for you to do while you think of school.” Her mother said, putting a hand on one hip and looking at her daughter. “I can call him today and see if he'd consider you...actually, no, you can go by his office today and ask.”

Sansa sighed dramatically and dumped the rest of the water into the sink and left the cup on the lip of the sink. “I don't want to go bug him.” That was a lie. The idea of working for him did scare her, however, and she wasn't sure if this would be the best idea.

“Too bad. You either go to school or work while you're in this house.” Her mothers tone was getting sterner with every word utter. Sansa stood in the doorway and looked at the woman that brought her into the world. “He's doing a lot for us, so if he does take you on be on your best behavior and don't ruin this.”

Sansa rolled her eyes again and padded up to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and moved to her bedroom. She sat in her towel and stared at her forlorn expression in the small mirror above her desk. Her bedroom door was locked, and she could see that one of her parents was standing outside of the door. They gave a weak knock to which she didn't respond. After a moment a small piece of paper slid under the doorway and sat on the floor. She stared at her reflection for a few more moments before getting up and retrieving the paper. There was the address to Petyr's office scribbled in her mothers handwriting on it. She placed it on her desk and moved over to her closet. She figured she had no choice at this point. She put on a pair of grey slacks, a soft yellow blouse and silver flats. She fixed her hair and make up to look as simple and put together as possible before putting the address into her phone and grabbing her purse. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a few cold pancakes from the fridge and ate them. Her mother was in the sitting room with a book. She could see her watching her from over her book and wanted to throw a pancake at her.

“Happy?” She settled with instead of tossing food at her mother.

“Yes.” Was the simple reply before she returned to her novel. Sansa groaned and left the house. She plugged her phone into the radio of her small car and left the drive way with a satisfying bit of gravel leaving her tires. His office was about a fifteen minute drive from her house and during those fifteen minutes the irritation she felt about her mother disappeared and was replaced with regret. What was she doing? Going to the man she had a dirty dream about? Not just going to him but to ask for a job? She felt herself speed. She knew it was too late. She had to go. If she just went and got coffee instead she knew her mother would ask him about her the next time he was over and he would have no idea and then she'd be in deep trouble. She parked in an isolated park of the parking lot to a large glass building. It was maybe five floors high and had the logo of four different companies by the door. She walked up to the door and located his modest logo and guessed her maps hadn't given her faulty directions. She walked in to a lobby. One side held a bank, the other a set of imposing looking doors that lead to stairs and a couple of elevator doors. She read that level two and three belonged to a small set of doctors, the fourth was for a IT consultants and the fifth was for Petyr. She smirked. He seemed like the man who would want his office on the top floor. She opened the door for the stairs and started her small trek up to the top floor.

The stairs opened up to a small hallway. It was well lit and decorated professionally. On either side was a door for bathrooms and next to her stairwell were two doors for the elevators. The office was not an open glass layout like the bank. There was a double door with his logo on it and inside you could see a modern and clean looking office. She stepped in and looked around. There were two loveseats in a soft green and several comfortable looking leather chairs. There was a large desk towards the back of the front office. There was a large painting that took up most of the wall behind the desk and several well-maintained plants were placed along the furniture. Besides the desk was a hallway, lined with what looked like framed licenses and awards. She walked to the desk and looked for something to hit to get attention or sign in. There was no one to be seen. “Hello?” She asked, walking from the desk and peering her head down the hallway. “Mr. Baelish?”

At the end of the hallway was another door in a solid polish wood. His name was on a silver plague on the door. She heard a drawer shut and the door opened. He looked surprised to see her there.

“Sansa?”

“Uh, yes, Hi Mr.Baelish. Um, my mother told me to come here, she said you had lost your morning secretary..” She glanced towards the empty desk “I'm currently looking for a job and would like to apply.” He approached her and she had to make sure she didn't audibly take a deep breath in around him.

“Oh, yes, I didn't think you'd be looking for work, I figured you'd follow your brothers footsteps and go for schooling.” He reached into the empty desk and pulled out a small form. He attached it to a clipboard and handing it to her and a pen.

She took it without looking at him. “Well, I'm not sure what I want to do. I suppose my mother sent me here because I'm a pretty good typist.” He leaned against the desk and smirked.

“Well, fill that out and I'll have you do a word per minute test and we'll go from there.” She nodded and sat down on one of the overstuffed love seats. She shakily started to fill the form out completely aware of him still being in the room. “I suppose she told you it was a morning shift, only about four hours a day. I have a full time woman that comes in from noon to close. We're only open from eight to seven, Monday through Friday.”

Sansa nodded again and finished the last line of information and stood back up, handing the clipboard to him. She was shaking so bad when she let it go to hand it over it fell out of both of their hands. Her face reddened as she bent over to pick it back up. “Sorry...this is the first job I've really had. I've babysat and worked a bit on computer things for family and friends but this would be...yeah.” She smiled and giggled awkwardly. His grin never left his face.

“No problem, Sansa. This works out for me if you can type fast enough. I haven't even posted the position online yet. I'd much rather help out a friend than hire off the street.” He moved behind the desk and opened up a browser on the computer. He pulled up a word per minute website and motioned for her to sit in the chair. “Just do the best you can.” She felt the heat of his body as she moved the chair into a better position. He stood back and she hit the start button on the screen. She was slow at first but she pushed herself out of her brain and just concentrated on the words. She ended with a 76 and sat back in her chair. She looked up at him for some sort of reassurance and he just nodded.

“That's excellent.” He started. He looked over her form and then put it down. “Let's go back to my office. He offered his hand for her to get out of the rather comfortable chair and she took it gingerly. They walked back to his office and she sat in a small white chair across from his dominating black desk. “I can offer you twelve an hour, four hours a day, five days a week, is that okay?” He asked.

She nodded and watched as he started to enter some things into his computer. She caught herself looking at the lines of his face and wondering what his hair felt like. It looked soft and so touchable.

“Sansa?” She shook her head and looked down at her hands before looking back at him.

“Yes?”

“When can you start?” She informed him of her graduation date and said anytime before and after that but she'd need the day free. He wrote a quick schedule down. “Start with Ros after graduation then, she can train you for a week or so and then move you onto your normal shift.” They stood and he walked her to the front door of his main office and smiled down at her. “I'm glad you came in today.”

“I'm glad I did to. Thank you, for everything. The job and all the work you're doing with my sister. I'm sure it's going to do wonders.” She offered her hand again. He took it and softly gripped the end of her hand. He bent over and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

“It's no problem, my dear. Have a good day. I'll see you in a week.” He smirked as her cheeks reddened deeper than her hair. She mumbled another thanks and stepped back into the hallway, taking one last glance back at him before hurrying out of the building.

 

 

–

Sorry it took me so long. I work a lot, and I hope this update will be good enough for you. I'm so happy to see how much response this fiction has gotten. I will work on replying faster with the next chapter! Thank you for reading!

–

 

 


	3. Precious

 

–

**Obsessions**

–

_Precious and fragile things need special handling, my god what have we done to you?_

–

_**Chapter Three : Precious** _

–

 

Sansa sat in her pj shorts and a tank top with her legs over the arms of one of her front rooms chairs. She had her kindle in one hand and had her other hand in a bowl of grapes. She flipped to another page in her book and plopped a grape into her mouth. Graduation was tomorrow evening and since she had a job to attend to two days after she gave up on the idea of a graduation party. She was upset, and as retaliation she was moping around the house and trying to be as much of an annoying bum as her mother could stand. She heard the front door open and shut.

“Mom! We're out of strawberry water!” She yelled from her stationary position. She heard the click of heels heads towards her, along with another pair of shoes. She put the kindle down enough to look over the edge and stare at the entry way. Her mother came into view and gave her a once over.

“Go pick some up.” Her mother said “Also, Petyr Baelish is here.”

Sansa's eyes widened and as if on cue he turned the corner and did a once over much like her mother had. She slid her legs up against her chest and tried to cover up.

“I-I didn't know you were coming over, I wouldn't have been in the way if she had said something.” Sansa murmured. The two of them laughed and walked towards the kitchen. She could have sworn that Petyr was several steps behind her mother to allow himself another glance at her, but she could have also been imagining it. She waited until she heard the stools move and their voices start back up in conversation before she got off the chair and ran upstairs. She changed into normal clothes and grabbed her purse and car keys. She took a sneaky glance down the hallway. From her position she could see the back of her mothers head and the profile view of Petyr. She stared at his form for a moment before retrieving her bowl from the other room. Her mind had not been nice to her in recent days. Between her hire date and that afternoon four days had passed and each night came with a new dream. The dreams were different, some sexual and some fantasy but all had one thing in common. Petyr Baelish. She walked into the kitchen and their conversation dropped to a murmur. She put a lid on the bowl and slid it into the fridge before turning to them. “I guess I'll go get my water. Is there anything else we need?”

Her mother looked over to Petyr then down at her watch. “It's about lunch time, would you like some lunch Petyr?” She asked her guest. Petyr looked down at his phone and shrugged.

“Sure I don't have another meeting for a few more hours.”

The two of them agreed on burritos, Sansa wrote the orders down and took her mothers card before leaving the house. Once the front door shut she let out a big breath of air she wasn't even aware she had been holding in. The whole time out in the town she was dreading coming back to the house. She was sure the woman who took her order thought she was going to vomit all over the serving tables. She balanced the waters and the bag of food between her hands and managed to slide open the front door to the house. “Can I get some help? The bags handles broke.” She heard a chair move and when she looked to the doorway Petyr was standing there. He wasn't wearing any shoes and was in a pair of soft looking slacks and a button up. He looked relaxed. The complete opposite of what she was feeling. He took the sack of food from her with a grin and shut the door behind her. “Thank you..”

“Of course.” He said, leading her back into the kitchen. She put her water away and he set the table up for the three of them. “Your mother went to pick Arya up, they should be back shortly.” Sansa took a chair behind her burrito bowl and picked up her fork idly.

“Where was she?” Sansa hadn't seen much of her sister in the last couple of days.

“At her boyfriend Gendry's, as your mother says.” He took a seat across from her and started to unfold his burrito. “It sounded like they had gotten in a fight.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and took a bite. “They do that all the time. They're both too stubborn. It's like watching two alpha rams smacking their horns together all the time.” Petyr watched her as she spoke, taking all this little information in. She felt her face heat up and her chest start to tighten. “Uh, would you like something to drink? Water? Juice? Uh, I think dad has some beer around here if that's your style..” Her voice started strong then got very weak by the end of it. Petyr never dropped his gaze.

“Water would be lovely. Thank you.”

Sansa took her cue and got up to get them glasses. As she poured her glass she could hear the movement of his foil around his food but she felt like his eyes were boring holes into the back of her skull. She returned to the table and looked down at her bowl.

“You know Sansa, you need to be stronger.” He said, moving his chair closer to the table. She glanced up and then turned her gaze back down.

“What are you talking about?”

“You're a very dependent woman, I can tell but you seem to not be tapping into your full potential.” His hand touched the back of hers and she felt herself looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He reached up and very gently moved her head to face him. “When you look someone in the eyes you can get your words across better and show that you are not to be pushed over in the conversation.” He said as they made eye contact. “Plus, you have very beautiful eyes.”

Her face lit up and she forced herself to keep eye contact for a moment before giving in and awkwardly moving her food around her bowl. “Thank you..”

“There it is again. Speak up. You have very beautiful eyes.” He said again, reaching across the table and moving her head back up. He dropped his hands a bit to touch the soft lengths of hair that framed her face. “Your hair is also very beautiful.”

She watched his face and felt her heart beat like mad in her chest. His touches made her want to leap across the table and force herself on him. “Thank you, Mr. Baelish.”

“Petyr, please.” He said, dropping his hand and returning to his food. She dragged herself out of her head and returned to her own bowl. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before her mother and sister crashed through the front door in a full blown argument.

“I can be where I want to be! I don't even see why this is such a big deal, you like Gendry!” She heard Arya yell from the front door. This was followed by a few pounding feet on the bottom landing of the staircase. She heard her mother growl something to her sister. Her mother was not one to yell out. If she did it was never good. In general her being mad was a bad idea but the growling was at least tolerable. The fact that she wasn't yelling was a sign that she did indeed like Gendry. Ayra had a boyfriend that was short lived because mother didn't like him. She allows her to see him, which should make the youngest Stark happy but it never does. Sansa's face reddened in embarassment.

“This is a daily thing.” She said simply, putting her fork down. Petyr was watching the doorway of the kitchen, like he was waiting for either of the hot tempted Stark women to come in.

“That must make living her very hectic some days.” He looked back at her and examined her face openly. She felt naked under his gaze. She decided to pull something that may influence his thoughts.

“It can be, it's kind of why I am so excited to work with you. I can get out of this environment and do something useful.” She could only look at his lips, making eye contact make her too weak. She watched his smirk twitch closer towards a smile.

“The only reason?”

The response was mildly surprising. She decided to lock eyes and saw an eyebrow arched in a playful manner. She tried her strongest smile, which she knew wasn't very strong, and found her own response. “Well, I may have others.” She left it at that and finished the rest of her bowl. Once she was done and throwing the trash away the yelling had moved into the kitchen. It was more subdued than the hallway fight but it was still loud. Sansa looked at Petyr apologetically and moved to go back to her room. She listened to the argument die down as Arya realized that it wasn't just family in the room. Sansa walked up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door softly and eyed her bed happily. She needed a nap. Her emotions and roller coaster nerves were making her tired. She set her alarm and crawled into bed, hoping that when she woke her new boss would be gone and she could enjoy the rest of her day.

–

Her first day of work approached at break neck speed. She had purchased a few different things for work and wondered if she may have over done it. She had a pair of soft gray slacks and an ivory button up that was very form fitting on. She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail and shakily made her way back to the floor of Petyr Baelish.

Ros was not what she expected. She was assuming there would be a mild middle aged woman to greet her. Instead there was a very attractive red head with a rather large bust. She was dressed in a slim fitting black dress that went to her knees. The top was a square cut but her chest was still subtly visible. It was actually nice. She was a great teacher and Sansa felt really okay around her. This continued for a few days. She hadn't seen Petyr since the lunch at her house and she knew he was here but Ros kept her busy and had her doing things within her first day that she didn't really have to go back to see him, just page him every now and then. Ros was the one that normally brought the few people that came to see him through the hallway to his office.

After three days of this she watched as the elegant Ros took a timid looking elder couple to the back of the hallway. Sansa silently got up and peered over the wall and down past the three of them. Ros opened the imposing doors and Sansa caught sight of Petyr standing up from his desk to greet them. For a moment she could have sworn he noticed her at the end of the hallway. She turned back to her seat before Ros could see that she was hovering. Sansa was thinking that Ros had a thing for Petyr. Ros took every chance she could get to go to his office. She was surprised that she even let her talk to him through the intercom. The rest of the day went as normal. Finally it was time for her to leave and she was grabbing her purse from the small break room that was in a secluded back part of the office. She heard the door opening behind her and Sansa looked over her shoulder expecting to see Ros. She felt the blood rush from her limps and she nearly dropped her bag as Petyr calmly approached her.

“If it weren't for the few calls during the day I would think you didn't work here.” He said jokingly. Sansa smiled nervously. “Ros says you picked up quite well. I know you're off during the weekend. I feel confident that you can start by yourself in the morning next week.” He leaned casually against the small counter. They were less than three feet away from each other. She continued to feel weak all over. She wanted him to go, or to do something, anything to make this shakiness stop.

“That would be great. I know I have the hang of this.” Sansa's voice was confident but her face gave away her nerves. Petyr could see right through her and she knew it. He took a step towards her and examined her face.

“Nervous? Don't be. You're doing fine. How about once your first week is up I can take you to lunch to show you how well you're doing and you'll be able to see that your boss isn't as evil as I feel you think I am.”

Sansa's heart was racing. “E-evil? I wouldn't say that. You're a lawyer. You have a very...dominating personality.” She looked into his eyes, her face a deep red. Petyr had his usual smirk in place.

“Dominating?”

Just as the words escaped his lips the door opened again and Ros stepped into the small room. Sansa took this opportunity to put her purse over her shoulders and dig around like she was looking for her keys. “Yeah, I'll see you Monday morning, Mr. Baelish.” She stepped a few steps back and headed out the door. “Bye Ros!” She called nervously, exiting the building with some haste.

Sansa leaned back into her drivers seat and looked over the building she just exited. She turned the car on idly and replayed the days events.

Did Petyr just ask her to go out with him? She shook her head and left. No, it was an act of sympathy that he was showing her because of her mother. She retold herself this many times on her way home, but was still not convinced even as she crawled into her bed for the night.

 

–

I am so sorry for taking so long. My husband and I just moved into our first home and we both have new jobs but we're all settled now! I have a way better work schedule so I hope to have more time to write! Thank you all for being so patient with me!

–

 

 

 


	4. Black Beauty

**\--**

**Obsessions**

–

_You said if you could have it your way you'd make night of the day so the sky matched the mood of your soul._

–

**Chapter Four: Black Beauty**

–

 

Sansa's weekend was uneventful. She enjoyed not having to go into work and lazed about the house and went out for movies Saturday night. The rest of her friends were spending their summer getting ready to spend the next four years away from home. She had a few here and there that were job hunting much like she would have done if Petyr hadn't proven a very useful escape. She laid in bed watching the minutes click by on her small bedside clock. It was eleven thirty four pm on Sunday night and she was several hours out from her first day on her own at Petyr's firm. She would like to say she wasn't nervous about messing up but that would be a lie. She felt she had more at stake than just a normal person on their first official day. She had to impress him. She _had_ to. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her face and attempted to go to sleep. 

Three hours ticked by. She felt every minute like it was a year long. Finally her mind gave her up and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Due to her lack of sleep she looked a right mess in the morning. She had to hurry and make her face seem less like she got little sleep. She dressed in an outfit that was inspired by Ros. She wore a deep blue dress that went to her knees and was form fitting to her slender curves. Her neckline was a polite scoop and she accessorized with simple jewelry. She made sure her eyes popped and lacked the lines of no sleep before she slid her patent flats on and headed downstairs for food.

Early morning sun washed the kitchen in a soft light and it made Sansa happy. Her father was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and a novel in his hand. He looked as tired as she felt.

“Off to work?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the words in front of him. She grunted a response and looked for her own cup for coffee. “How do you like it?” She mixed in a decent amount of sugar to cut the sharp taste of her fathers morning blend.

“It's fine. Not super hard, not super easy.” She said with a shrug. “It's a good excuse to dress nice.” She smiled an innocent smile that she knew her father would appreciate. She pulled a container of yogurt out and ate it gingerly, eying a bowl of fruit hungrily.

“Is Baelish a good boss?” He asked finally, dogearring his page and putting the book down to look at his daughter more clearly.

She shrugged again, throwing the empty container away and working on peeling off the thick rind of an orange. “If you call hardly being around good.” She said. She threw the peel away and started to pull the pieces apart. “He's always in his office. We hardly speak to him. We bring him his people and sometimes a glass of water, but other than that we get emails and are left alone.” She put a piece in her mouth and gave her father a reassuring look. She knew he didn't like Baelish, for some reason, and she was glad that he wasn't making her new job complicated by getting in the way. She made a mental note to ask about why her father disliked him so much. She was sure her mother would tell her.

“That's good, I suppose.” He said after a moment of consideration. “If he ever tries anything...you know, inappropriate make sure you tell me.” His eyes held fatherly concern that Sansa knew well enough. Normally the look was reserved for Arya or Robb and his friends.

“I don't think that would ever be a problem.” She said simply, eating the last piece of orange.

“Still. You'll tell me, won't you?”

She looked his expression over again, surprised at the sincere concern. She wondered how much of Petyr's life she didn''t know or ever will know. “I promise, Dad.” He smiled and gave her a hug.

“Good. Have a good day, see you when you get home.” He turned back to his book and moved towards the family room to continue his reading. Sansa poured her coffee into a travel mug and padded off towards the garage. 

The office was already unlocked when she got to work. She was even fifteen minutes early. This shocked her. She looked around the office. It was dimly lit but nothing seemed out of place. She put her purse behind the chair of the front desk and turned a few more lights on. She peered down the hallway to see his office doors shut but a light coming from under the doors. She looked around the front room before walking towards his doors. She knocked lightly.

“Mr. Baelish?” She asked in a timid voice. She turned the handle on the door and took a short step inside the office. He was seated in his chair, his back facing her. He was looking out the window at the day. He only had his desk lamp on. “Good morning.” She said simply. “Do you need anything sir?”

He turned his head towards her, but didn't look at her. “Good morning Sansa. No I think I am fine for now. Thank you, though. Please check your emails. There are a few things I need you to process as soon as possible.” He waved his hand to show that he was done with her. She frowned as he turned away but backed out of the office with a soft click of the door shutting. She returned to her desk and started her work.

Her frustration grew hour by hour. His personal demeanor had turned cold over the weekend and it was driving her mad. She only spoke to him throughout the day when she brought his clients back to him and whenever he paged her for a form or water. Ros came to relieve her and Sansa grabbed her bag. She headed towards the front door and turned to wave goodbye at Ros and glare down the hallway at the solid doors.

Friday rolled around much the same. Sansa's curiosity was getting to be too much. She showed up half an hour earlier than her shift required her to be. The front door was unlocked, as usual. She put her purse down by the desk and turned lights on before heading down the hallway to his office. She knocked and stepped in, this time not as timid.

“Mr. Baelish.”

He lifted his head from paperwork to look at her. “Ms. Stark.”

She was taken back. She took another step in and shut the door behind her. She watched his eyes follow her movement cautiously. She sat down in a seat in front of his desk, crossing her skirt clad legs in front of him. Her top was moderately low cut today. This was probably where her sudden self esteem boost was coming from. “Ms. Stark?” She asked.

“That is your name.” He said simply, shutting the folder to whatever he was working on. Obviously she was not going to leave anytime soon.

“Yes, but you've never called me it before.”

He smirked. “You've never called me Petyr, even though I have asked on several occasions.”

She flushed, he had a point. “Sorry, I just never really felt...comfortable?” She said sheepishly. He stayed quiet for a moment. “Are you okay? You've been really...quiet this week. Normally you like to...well seem to like to...talk to me.” She pulled her eye contact and looked down at a container of pens on his desk. She grabbed one and idly started to play with it.

The room was silent for a minute or so before Petyr's well thought out words were spoken. “I realized that I was blurring the lines that should have been in place.” She looked up at him, still playing with his pen, and gave him a quizzical look. “You're my employee. I was treating you as a person that was...more than that. You're one of my dear friends daughter and I was having a hard time separating the two.” She made a mildly injured face and per his usual he caught it instantly. “What was that face?”

She leaned back in the chair, clicking the end of the pen a few times. Her face was flushed as she spoke her mind. “I guess I was getting used to the sort of companionship.” Her voice was soft and scared. He never took his eyes off of her. “Does this mean I won't see you this weekend?” This was said even softer than the first part. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he replied.

“Do you want to?” She looked up at him, her hands trembling.

“Well, have I been doing a good job?” She tried to turn the conversation to something that wouldn't make her want to crawl across the desk and kiss him. He laughed. She shivered. His laugh was throaty and deep and it gave her goosebumps all over her arms. This was bad. 

“Yes, Sansa, you've been doing very well.” He leaned against his desk towards her. “I think I know where I can take you to show you how well you've been doing.” She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. Her superior attitude was gone. He did it again. He was able to bring her to her knees in a matter of moments. This man was special. She could only nod, worried that her words would make her look foolish. She excused herself with a lame excuse to finish some work that she thought Ros had left for her. He allowed her to leave and she hastily retreated to her desk. The cold leather pressed against her thighs as she gripped the desk for support. She calmed her breathing down and shook her head, a few red locks freeing themselves from her messy top bun. She pushed them back into place and started to drown herself in her work.

The rest of the day went by like normal and like the conversation that had been had in the morning didn't really exist. She was about twenty minutes towards the end of her shift when her phone vibrated on the desk signaling a new email. She glanced around the room, only one person who was on the phone with her husband. She grabbed her phone and clicked to get rid of the notification. She slid the top bar down to see the name of the person who sent the email. Much to her surprise it wasn't spam. It was an email from Petyr. She glanced at the side of her desk, expecting him to be standing there. She opened the email to see a short and to the point note.

 

_Reservations for Spiaggia made for seven pm on Saturday. Dress up moderately._

 

She blinked. She knew the restaurant. It was a new Italian place in downtown. She wondered how he got reservations. She also noted that it was a dinner reservation. She smirked and hit reply.

 

_Thought you said lunch._

 

She put the phone down and worked on finishing up a short document. A few moments later she got another notification.

 

_I lied._

 

She looked at the email like she was expecting more and held her thumb over the reply button. She decided against it and put it back down. She finished her shift and Ros came in looking quite happy. She took a moment to hear about a new man in her coworkers life before she left for the day. When she got home she went out for a run to let her brain calm itself. She had a quick dinner with her family and decided to say that her and a few friends were going to try out a nice restaurant on the opposite side of town the next night. She figured her parents didn't need to know she was going to go out with her boss.

She laid in bed that night, looking over the small email conversation. She was trying to think of a witty response when she got another notification.

 

_I'll pick you up at six at the firm._

 

It seems she wasn't the only one thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep their plans on the down low. She hit reply and typed out a response quickly.

 

_Good night._

 

She sent the email and set her alarms for a late start for the next day and rolled over with a smile on her face.

–

She found herself in a car, looking out at the passing city lights. The music was a soft and unobtrusive noise. Her window was down and her hair was loose. The car smelled of a mixture of her normal perfume and a musky cologne. She felt a hand on her thigh. She turned her head to see Petyr driving with his signature smirk. He leaned over and whispered something to her. She couldn't understand it. His hand went further up her thigh. His thumb circling her bare flesh softly. She found herself giving into his touch. Her legs spread ever so slightly to allow a better access. He teased her and moved closer to her center before returning further down her thigh. She was aching. She wanted more. She grabbed his hand and dragged it over her body before bringing it to her mouth and licking his fingers. She watched his other hands grip on the steering wheel tighten as she put his pointer finger in her mouth and drew it out in a slow suck. His eyes closed briefly before remembering he was driving. He pulled off the road suddenly and into a dark neighborhood.

As soon as the car was turned off her seat belt was off and she was in his lap. She pressed her lips against his as his hands slid her dress up. She bit his flesh softly along his jaw and neck, growling and urging him on. His hand slipped into her panties and found her wetness. She gasped as he twirled his finger skillfully around. She bucked her hips against his hand and threw her head back. He moved faster, his other hand sliding up her back to support her. She panted as she neared her release. She was so close, so very close.

–

She wanted to slam her phone down when it abruptly removed her from her dream. She was so close. She sat up and groggily looked about her room. The house below her was silent. She knew that Arya and her mother were out shopping and trying to settle their differences. Her father was out as well. He worked most weekends and had Monday and Tuesday off normally. She fell back against her pillows and brought her dream back. She closed her eyes and found her own hand sliding down to where Petyr's had been in her dreams. She groaned and added her own imagination onto where she left off and wondered what Petyr would do if he was in bed with her.

She moved to his invisible touches that she craved. She grinded against her hand in desperation of a release that was ripped from her subconscious. She helplessly crumbled against the sheets when she finally reached what she was searching for. She stayed stationary for a moment before getting out of bed and shamefully making it. She spent the day being lazy and getting ready for the night. She found a black dress to wear. It was a strapless sweetheart top with a high low skirt. The front reaching mid thigh and the back brushing against the back of her knees. She put a chunky necklace on and pulled her hair into a simple but cute updo. She played her eyes up with makeup and put on a pair of heels that barely added an inch to her height. She grabbed her purse and checked her phone. She blinked at the notification she had missed during the day. She checked it with an eager smile.

 

_Good night, sweetling._

 

She felt her heart skip again. It was timestamped for shortly after her own email went through. She must have really needed the sleep to miss the vibration on the bed. She was even more shocked she didn't catch it earlier in the day. She put the phone in a pocket in her bag and hopped down the stairs. She yelled a goodbye to her parents who had returned for the night and rushed to her car.

She arrived at the firms parking lot about five minutes before six. She was shaking again. She had only checked her make up a dozen times since she left the house. There were maybe six cars in the expansive parking lot. She had parked towards a side lot, wondering if he knew what car she drove. She reached into her purse to get her phone to ask him just that in an email when she heard a tap on her window. She jumped a bit before turning to see him grinning. He was holding back a laugh as she got out of the car.

“What?” She asked, her face red. He was dressed like he normally was. Professional slacks, a soft gray button up and a pitch black tie. She noticed a small tie clip this time. It was shaped like a small bird on a branch. She kept her eyes on it instead of him.

“I didn't mean to startle you.” He said softly. “Have you been here long?”

“No, I just got here.” She reached out and touched the tie clip. “Is this new?”

He touched it himself, grazing her fingers as she pulled her hands back. “Oh no, I just don't wear it very often. My families old crest was a mockingbird.” He looked her over. “You look nice.”

Her face matched the deep shade of her hair. “Thank you.” He offered her his arm.

“We should go, I'd like to get there early. I understand that Saturday is a busy dinner night.” She took his crooked arm with reservations. He lead her to a sleek looking black car and opened the passenger door for her. She slid in as gracefully as she could manage and nervously shook in the leather seat. A flash from her dream crept into her mind. She pulled her seat belt on and willed the images away. She did not need that at this moment. He got into the car and pulled the silent automobile from the spot.

“So why are you taking me out to show me how well I'm doing?” She wanted to ask if he did this with every employee but decided to keep that part silent. She didn't like the image of Ros sitting in the same spot that she was in. The night was getting dark early. She wondered how long until fall caught up to them.

“I think you deserve it. You don't seem to get much praise in your life and maybe a little bit would take you a long way.” His words were planned out almost. She slouched a bit in the chair, watching the city pass dutifully. The car remained pleasantly silent until he broke it. “I hope you don't mind that I am doing this.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was looking ever so slightly at her and then back to the road. She smiled. “No. Honestly, I wanted to go out and you're good enough company.”

“' _Good enough'?_ I feel rather insulted.” He jested.

“Well, you are very good at the silent treatment and I didn't want to sit through a meal with someone that was treating me as a minor inconvenience. I deal with that enough to have to deal with it outside of home too.” He hopped on the highway and the soft ride of the car was making her slightly groggy. She never did well on long trips because of that. She could always be put to sleep if she was a passenger.

“I don't think you're an inconvenience. I actually enjoy your company.” He said softly. She looked over to him, another flash of her dream coming to mind. Her cheeks flared and she turned away quickly. He must have caught the look she gave him because he spoke up. “What's wrong? Do I look that bad that you need to look away so fast?”

“Oh, no. I was just remembering something...” She drifted her sentence off hoping he wouldn't ask for her to continue. The rest of the car ride remained mostly silent. There were occasional small talk but they mostly kept to themselves, their brains moving at a hundred miles an hour. They were seated fast and early and Sansa barely had time to look at the splendor of the newly finished restaurant. Once down the speedy waitress took their drink order and let them be by themselves.

“I'm assuming I can't get away with chicken fingers here...” She said, opening the rather large menu.

“I'm sure if you ask they'd do it, but I don't think you'll find it on the menu, no.” He said with a smile. He hadn't picked up his menu. She took note of that and stopped flipping pages.

“Have you been here before?” She asked.

“Once. I took a business associate here once. I know what is good based off of how much food he had ordered for the whole table to share.”

She visibly relaxed once he said 'he' and not 'she'. Petyr raised an eyebrow at her movement but chose not to say anything about it. She found what she wanted to eat and shut the menu, looking across the table.

“So, Mr.Baelish-”

“Petyr.”

“So...Petyr...” She felt the name roll off her tongue oddly. “How exactly am I doing?”

He leaned in his chair and touched the delicate silverware. “You're doing great. It is like you've been here as long as Ros has been.” His words were simple and she knew that the topic was not what he wanted to talk about but she had to keep the conversation on something that didn't make her want to slide under the table and give him a surprise. “Which, honestly is good since she seems to be slacking.”

Sansa rolled her eyes a bit, stretching her legs out and accidentally rubbing them against his. She jumped but in a momentary burst of braveness she left it there, daring him to move her. “That's probably because she's been seeing someone new recently. It's all she talks about.” The waitress came by with their drinks and took their orders and disappeared just as fast as she arrived.

Petyr watched Sansa's face carefully. “Seeing someone?” He seemed shocked. Sansa watched his long hands like they were all that mattered. She wasn't sure she should be talking about her coworkers social life with their boss, but here she was doing just that.

“Yeah, some man named Podrick.” She watched his finger that had been idly playing with the handle of his fork stop quickly.

“Podrick?” He cracked a smile. “Well then, she can have fun with that.” Sansa finally looked up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“He's quite a bit younger than her. She's probably doing it to get back at me. You see, I've had her working for me since she was eighteen and I am sure she's formed some sort of one sided affection towards me. How else would she seem to get back at me? I am a bit older than her so she probably thinks that having a younger man would be to spite me.” His grin widened. Sansa smiled herself. She knew Ros had a thing for him. “Though it doesn't matter much to me. She's only been my associate and will be nothing else.” The sentence seemed to stop Sansa in her tracks. She wondered if she was in the same boat as Ros. She changed the rest of the conversation throughout the night to more of a strict guideline. She removed her legs from his area and the night passed without an issue. The drive back was much the same. He parked next to her car in the now empty parking lot. Before she could say anything he got out of the car and opened her door for her. She got out and thanked him quietly. Before she could reach her door handle he leaned against the driver side of her car and blocked her.

“So, you seem to be upset with something.” He said simply, already knowing that there was something wrong with her. She frowned and silently cursed herself for not being able to hide her emotions as well as he can read them. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed lightly, looking down at her shoes which were suddenly very interesting.

“That's not true.” She said lamely. She heard him scoff and was sure that he had rolled his eyes at her.

“That's a lie. You were open and happy in the beginning of the dinner then you shut off and kept things cordial.” He laid the truth out on the table like it had been there the whole time. She felt her cheeks redden.

“Is that a problem? I was trying to keep it professional.”

There was a silence between them for a moment until he broke it abruptly. “Is that what you want?”

She looked up at him and searched his face. There was mild curiosity and a welcoming smile. She felt her whole body shake. She wanted to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. She quickly ranked the pros and cons of acting as she will. He seemed to open the door and her character reading was not as good as his was. After a minute of silence she took a step closer to him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. She leaned back and watched his face, expecting an outburst. Her face hurt with the amount of blood that was rushing to it. Her heart was racing right out of her rib cage. He relaxed for a moment and his facial features softened visibly. He reached his hand up and played with a loose bit of her hair that had freed itself throughout the night. He curled it delicately around his finger before releasing it and placing his palm against the edge of her jaw, turning her head up. His kiss was soft and long and she didn't know what to do with herself. The weeks she spent pining over him and here she was with his lips on hers. She pulled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He groaned against her as she nibbled at his bottom lip. His strong hand pressed against her lower back, bringing her flush against him. She gasped as his free hand slide into her hair and pulled her head back sharply. His rough mouth moved down her jaw and neckline, biting a claim against her collarbone. She shivered as he pulled her top bun loose and her hair cascaded over his hands and down her back.

He maneuvered himself to pin her against the curve of her car. With a quick movement she had her legs spread and he was pressing his hips against hers. She was lifted several inches off the ground as he held her against the car. His bites moved up her neck and he stopped at her ear. “Do you want to keep it professional?” His voice was low and husky.

“N-no.” She gasped out. He bit her ear lobe then suddenly released her. She stood in front of him disheveled and craving more. Her big blue eyes looked up at him with question. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I'll see you Monday, Sweetling.” He stepped back towards his car. “You may want to show up a bit early.” He smirked and got into his car, turning the luxury vehicle on and backing out of the parking spot. She blinked helplessly and decided that it was over. She sighed and got into her own car. She fixed her hair in the rear view mirror and made sure she was presentable to her parents. Shortly after she turned the key in the ignition she got a notification on her phone.

 

_Don't do anything tonight. I want you this needy all weekend._

 

The words alone made her want to slide her hand down her panties but something inside of her told her that she shouldn't go against his words. She replied with a simple two words.

 

_Yes, sir._

 

 

 

–

**Maybe I'm crazy but I totally see Petyr as a dominate character and person. If he were in modern times he'd be all over being a dom. If you have any knowledge of the kink lifestyle I think I am going to run him more as a daddydom. I see him caring more for her eventually beyond just getting into her pants. If you have any other ideas with what sort of tension they should have, please tell me! I am open to another aspect.**

–

 

 


	5. Pretty When You Cry

**\---**

**Obsessions**

**\---**

_All the pretty stars shine for you, my love._  
 _Am I that girl that you dream of?_  
 _All those little times you said that I'm your girl._  
 _You make me feel like your whole world._

_**\---** _

**_Chapter Five: Pretty When You Cry_ **

**\---**

He watched the middle aged woman in front of him cry as she continued on her story about how she caught her husband of seven years in bed with a girl that was much younger than either of them. He didn't really ask for all of this, though it would be useful later on in the case, but she decided that he needed to know every little bit of the scandal. He made sure his face was neutral. He was only half listening anyway. He had a tape recorder on the desk for information that he may miss. His mind was on other things. Other younger things. The heated kiss happened two days ago. He hadn't sent her an email or anything since. She has sent him several. Mostly chit-chat, though the later in the day it gets the more heated her messages became. He enjoyed that, but he felt he needed to train her to control herself. He needed to control himself as well.

                Normally he took Sundays off. Played it off as a religious thing, but the woman in front of him was the soon to be ex wife of a multibillion dollar man. He planned to make this run as smooth for her as possible so he would always be her go to guy in times of need. The office was pretty much dark besides the two small desk lamps. He turned them on only as a courtesy for her. After several more sobs and a finale that would make even the most desperate man cringe she ended her little story. Her eyes screamed 'help me'. He snapped a mask on within a second and leaned over the desk.

                "I am so sorry for all that he has put you through. I can help make this whole situation easy and you can be as involved or as uninvolved as you like. I only want to make this painful life experience a bit easier for you." He knew his voice was soft and sincere and that his face matched the tone. He wanted her to trust him. She smiled through her tears and nodded.

                "I would like to be involved. He was a bastard and I deserve better."     

                Wow, that was a turn around. "You're right. I've only known you briefly but off of what you've said and what I know of you is that you are a genuinely wonderful and might I say beautiful woman." He added the bit for her benefit. She reached out and placed her hand over his folded pair on the desk and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Mr. Baelish. I am glad that I have such a caring lawyer to help me through this." She removed her hand and stood up, straightening her skirt. He took the queue and stood himself, adjusting his tie and looking back out of the window in his office. He walked her out of the darkened office and made sure she got into the elevator safely before shutting and locking the door of the front waiting room. He moved back to his own desk and opened up his email. Sure enough one from Miss Stark was sitting on the top of his inbox. The clock on his desktop informed him that it was six in the evening, which would explain why her email seemed needy. He sat back in his chair and frowned. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

                Petyr was normally a very controlled man. Sex was something so far from his mind. He wanted power and powerful people around him. He wasn't needing much in the form of a bedmate. Sure, he was an attractive middle aged man with no children and a good job, he could get most women if he wanted. He was concerned how easily he bent to Sansas needs. He had models ask him to bed and stepford wives willing to give up their perfect life for him. He was mildly surprised that a chipper eighteen year old caught his attention. Though, when he thought about it a bit longer he wasn't surprised at all. In the most basic of forms of course he wanted to defile her. He was much older and she was a needy, hot teenager. It was abnormal for girls of her age to find men of his attractive. On another level she wasn't just a girl, she was Sansa Stark. Him and her mother had been friends for so long, though if he had it his way back then Sansa would be his daughter and not his lover. He couldn't deny the fact that a young, nubile version of his childhood crush was definitely making him have second thoughts on his normal lack of intimacy.

                He hit the reply button and mulled over his next move. She needed to be trained and so did he.

                _Come to work forty five minutes early tomorrow._

Simple and straight to the point. He made sure to ignore all of her other emails. He was setting himself as the dominate in this situation now. He didn't want to give into an eighteen year old so easily, no matter who her mother was or how much more attractive she was. Within moments he got a reply, one that made a wicked smile cross his lips.

                _Yes, sir._

She will learn fast.

\---

                Monday morning came with a soft yawn. The clock read six in the morning. Petyr's home was a small three bedroom townhouse on a new affluent part of town that fed into the isolated way of life. He had neighbors of course but the neighborhood itself was on a large plot of land that was surrounded almost entirely by forest. The drive during mid winter was tragic. His home was bare, for the most part. All the essential furniture for the living room, dining room and kitchen. His bedroom had a large, soft bed and a huge ornate chest of drawers that his family had for centuries. His second bedroom was less impressive and the third was more of an office. Besides the chest of drawers all of his things had been purchased in the last five years and had been impeccably up kept. He was not one for messes or untidy areas. His kitchen was a stark white and black. He had small patches of color thanks to misguided gifts a few Christmases ago from an old friend called he had nicknamed a spider. They were soft green. He kept them only because of their softness and his lack of being able to find white ones that matched the tenderness in the fabric.

                He made himself a small glass of orange juice and a small bowl of cinnamon and apple cereal. He turned his TV on and watched from the opening between the kitchen and living room as the news unfolded more unhappiness onto the world. He wasn't much for the news but it was better than the shows that tried to teach the nation stupid tricks and talk about the newest celebrities and the stupid things that their publicists came up with to promote. His meal was eaten fast and he cleaned and put his dishes away before slinking off to his room to finish changing. He put his black dress pants on and a light grey button up. He put a black textured tie on before combing his hair one last time and leaving the house. The drive was uneventful. He had the radio on as a dull murmur in the background. He was going over what he wanted to do with Miss Stark when she arrived at the office. He had a list of several things right off the bat but it would be against the point that he was trying to make. He growled lowly and sped up a bit. He would have to try one thing and one thing only. Bring them within inches of each other and do nothing. Seemed easy enough, but with her fervor and his own needs it would be a challenge.

                He parked near the back of the empty parking lot and smoothly removed himself from the car. The day was dark and drizzley. The air was warm and thick. It was a hot, rainy summer day. He made sure that he turned the air in his waiting room up a bit so no one would be uncomfortable. He crawled into the building and headed towards his floor. His shoes echoed loudly against the hard cement stairs and the thick walls. He unlocked his front room and turned on a small lamp on Sansas desk. He touched the edge of the desk. He had so many ideas floating around in his head for what they were going to get into. He gave the wood a soft pat before moving back to his office that was more his home than his actual home.

                He turned his own desk lamp on and took his laptop out from its case and opened it as he sat down on the plush office chair. He checked his watch and opened up several files and got to work on a few of his clients final statements. The hour and a half before her arrival went in a blur as it normally did when he got wrapped up into his work. She came into the room like a mouse, he didn't hear her say his name or knock, he just looked up and she was standing by the door with a grin on her face and a blush that made her hair look like it was a fake red. He straightened up and put on a serious face. The game has started.

                "Miss Stark."

                "Mister Baelish."

                "It's 'Sir' from now on. You'll regret it if you forget that." His words were stern but his voice was only mildly chilly. He wanted to play, not scare. She looked at his face for a moment, searching for any signs of kidding. He assumed she found none.

                "Yes, Sir."

                He smiled. "Good girl. Now get me some coffee. I like it with a small bit of milk in it. Hurry."

                She looked taken back at this change of game. She no doubt expected something a bit more sensual to her early morning shift. She was not prepared for these small errands she was about to start. Within three minutes she returned with a small white mug with aromatic steam floating towards the ceiling. She approached daintily and put the mug in front of him, her eyes eager with need. He turned the cup around from the handle, careful to make sure not to touch her hands that were itching closer to him on the top of the desk. He took a sip and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He locked eyes with her as he put the mug back on to the table.

                "Again. Less milk."

                She frowned and mumbled a 'yes, sir' before gingerly grabbing the mug and returning to the break room. About seven minutes passed and he was almost getting back into the groove of his paperwork before the door opened and she returned with another hot cup.

                "I had to remake the pot." She grumbled. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sir." He felt his lips twitch upward in something similar to a smile. She put the cup back down in front of him. He ignored both her and the cup and went back to writing. The poor girl stood there for three or four minutes before finally speaking up. "Sir?"

                "Yes, Sansa."

                "May I go?"

                "I have not dismissed you, so no." He stopped typing and reached for his drink. He took a sip and this time nodded with approval. "Much better." He turned back to the laptop. He noticed her shift her weight from one leg to the other. "You're moving too much."

                "I'm sorry sir, I'm just curious as to why I'm still here if I made the coffee to your satisfaction." Her tone was mildly irritated. He slid out of his chair quickly, making her jump slightly.

                "Bend over the desk." He said as he moved behind her. She was dressed in a knee-length pencil skirt and a soft green top that had been unbuttoned lowly most likely for his enjoyment. Her legs were bare and she was wearing ballet flats. She watched him without moving her head but took a step towards the desk and bent over. "All the way, lay your hands flat and towards my chair." Her torso moved lower as she stopped resting her weight on her palms and moved closer to the desk. He moved forward and pressed the front of him against her bottom. He reached over her to his pencil cup and pulled his silver letter opener out. He watched her fingers press into the wood with need. He removed himself from her and pressed the tip against her lower back. He moved it lightly down her shirt and onto her bottom. Her knees were shaking. The opener went past her hem and he dragged it back up her outer thigh, dragging the fabric of the skirt along with it. He stopped right before he would have revealed whatever panties she was or was not wearing. He dragged it very slowly around the back of her thigh and squeezed it between her pale legs. After a second he put the letter opener back onto the desk. She made a move like she was about to get up from her position. "Did I say you can move?" She froze and returned to the previous setting. He walked around to his chair and took a seat. He reached over and took a hold of her chin. He pulled her pretty face up to meet his. "Very good. Sansa, I am not a man to displease. Do as I tell you and you will be...rewarded."

                He rubbed her cheek with his thumb then let her head go. She continued to watch him. She was practically panting. In all honesty he had to sit down to stop himself from giving into her form. "You may rise."

                "Yes, sir." She mechanically sat up, her skirt still up to well past mid-thigh. His eyes stared at it hungrily. She smiled, catching his own need that matched hers.

                "You may leave. I'll page you if I need you." He said coolly. He watched her hand slowly, almost unnoticeably move the other side of her skirt up. She nodded and slowly left the room. Her walk showed off her long legs and he ached to reach out and take her. He groaned softly as the door shut behind her. He leaned further back into his chair and laid an arm across his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

 

\---

**I have so many ideas floating around my head and I really hope I can do all of you wonderful readers justice with what I want to do with the storyline. I am so thankful for the words of wisdom you all have given me in the comments, it really helps my creative juices kick back into gear!**

**\---**


	6. Radioactive

**\--**

**Obsessions**

**\--**

_When you're around me I'm radioactive. My blood is burning, radioactive._

**\--**

**_Chapter Six: Radioactive_ **

**_\--_ **

                She tapped her heel against the low pile carpeting in the front office. Her eyes kept fluttering back to the unused pager. She idly moved around the computer filling out forms and sending emails off to the appropriate person. The minutes clicked by like hours and the pit of desire was turning into anger. Why wasn't he calling her? Shouldn't he be excited? A young girl at his bidding and he won't even take advantage of it? At the same time she appreciated that he wouldn't use her like that but her small ego was getting more and more bruised as the shift wore on. It was about twenty minutes before Ros was to arrive for the start of her shift that Petyr paged her. The sitting room was empty and she had just been sitting at the desk and was very glad for the interruption. She moved her shirt down again and pulled her hair down, running a hard through the thick strands.

                She knocked politely and he allowed her in with an approving grunt. The room seemed rushed. In the last four hours three different people came in. His stack of folders and binders had doubled since the last visit. He was bent over his keyboard again, his eyes scanning the words he was typing. "You called me...sir?"

                He nodded and with one hand motioned for her to sit across from him in one of the clients chairs. She slinked over and made a slight motion to raise her skirt as she sat. She crossed one long leg over the other. "Quit that." He said in almost a whisper. She raised an eyebrow much like she had seen him do.

                "Quit what?"

                His head raised up and his steely eyes went right to her hemline. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "Tempting me." She felt a blush spread across her face but gave a convincing smirk in hopes to counter it.

                "Why, sir, I don't know what you mean." She uncrossed and crossed her legs. The room stayed silent for a moment before he stood up and walked up to her. He put either hand on the arms of the plush chair and pushed her back a few feet. He removed them from the leather and one hand made its way up her arm and into her hair. The other hand roughly spread her legs. She felt her heart rate triple as his grip on her hair tightened and he moved her head off to the side. He pressed his head against hers, his breath on her neck. His other hand moved between her legs and started to rub her ache.

                "This is what you want, is it?" He growled against her flesh. She felt her knees shake. She nodded. He tugged harder on her hair and his fingers worked against her nub. She was drenched. "Then you need to learn. This is your reward for doing exactly as I say. Today, you were okay, and if you want this you need to get better." His finger slipped inside of her and she let a gasp out as his thumb worked magic against the rest of her. "Understand?" His hand was rougher making it harder for her to concentrate on anything but getting off. After a second or two of no response he stopped dead. "Understand?" He reiterated with a stronger tone and a tug on her hair for show. She nodded. "Yes?"

                "Y-yes, sir." She gasped, softly moving her hips against his hand. "Please.." She begged, shutting her eyes tight. He stayed still for a moment before returning to his movement with his hand. He released her hair a bit and kissed her softly behind the ear and down her neck. Her pulse sped up and it didn't take long for his skilled fingers to leave her twitching in his leather chair. He pulled back and leaned against the front of the desk. He watched her mentally collect herself and smirked.

                "Pull your skirt down, but you're not allowed to clean yourself. You must remain like that until you get home." He said, taking a lick of one of his fingers. She sat up and adjusted her skirt and looked over at him.

                "Don't you want something?" She asked, honestly. She was not used to being given fun and not returning it.

                He reached over and fixed her hair a bit. "No, I have not earned it yet." She opened her mouth to respond but found that her brain could not register a good response. He was testing himself too. The idea of it was baffling. She looked at him for a moment longer before nodded simply and leaving the office with a soft click of the door closing behind her. She stood in front of the double doors, a lot of things swirling around in her head and a dampness between her legs that she was itching to clean. She shook herself out of the confusion that the man had placed in her mind and returned to her desk. She had barely sat down for longer than five minutes before Ros showed up, glowing with good news as her dates continue to get better and better.

                She spent fifteen minutes chatting to Sansa before releasing her from her place of employment and allowing herself to go home. Every step reminded her of him and she was half tempted to run back in and show him what he could get without earning it. She got into her car and sighed. He had a plan, whatever it was, for both of them and she could at least let it play out a bit before ruining it.

\---

                Summer came and went mildly, at least weather wise. Sansa continued to work with Baelish and earn whatever he was working her up for. Every three days or so he would call her into the office and give her partially what she wanted. During the last part of the summer she tried to return the favor and he pushed her out of the office with some difficulty. He still didn't find himself worthy of something. The fall was creeping into her bones and it was putting her in a much better mood. Today she was going to be working a long shift, Ros had asked for the day off to have a three day weekend to herself. Sansa was more than eager to pick up the extra hours.

                The chill meant less skirts and more pants, sadly. She wore soft dress pants and a loose blouse. Her mind was racing. She had about a two weeks until Halloween and her family was planning on throwing a party. Costumes required. Of course Petyr was invited, much to her father's displeasure. She had spent several weeks worming her way back into his mind. She was once a daddy's girl, but Arya was taking so much of both of her parents time. Her brothers were all being awesome back at college. They had returned briefly during the summer to remind their family of how successful they are and all the connections they were making. Arya has managed to stay out of trouble but they were going an extra step. They were going to send her out of the state to a private school for creative types. She seemed excited about it.            

                So that left Sansa feeling very useless. During the summer she spent nights up with her father working on setting her up to get out on her own. She told him she was really liking the parts of her job and he was going to find her a more permanent spot if she didn't want college.  It was bringing them back together. She loved him, but she was mostly just trying to get out of the house and figure out why he hated Petyr so much. They weren't serious, and it may have been lusty in the beginning but she spent three months working with the man and helping him...to her this was more. She liked him, and wanted to try to do something about it. It was making their situation very...dirty. He never spoke of feelings, really, and she wanted that to change.

                Her shift came and went as a normal shift. They were rather busy today and she had several calls at once going at one point. She enjoyed it. It kept her mind going and the day slid by in no time. Once the day was over and the only light in the waiting room was the one on her desk she stood up. She took a deep breath and walked back towards his office. She knocked and waiting patiently for him to allow her in. Once access was granted she came in and stood in front of his desk. Her fingers idly touched things near them and settled to playing with a pen. He was looking over something in a big leather bound book and looked up at her once she started playing.

                They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment before he said something. "Did you want something, Sansa?"

                She bit her bottom lip a bit and without looking at him asked "Well...sir, you know this thing we're doing?"

                "Yes?"

                She turned the pen faster against the dark wood. "Well...as much as I like spending this much time with you at work I was wondering...if maybe, sometime, if you're free, that we can uh...go out? Like outside of work? To dinner again or something...coffee...I don't know, I'm just being stupid." She babbled on for a moment, her cheeks flaring again. She was brave with his hands in her skirt but not on asking him out. It made her feel more like a child than she already felt when she was around him. He looked at her with a smile as she had spoke but remained silent for several seconds after her rushed sentence.

                "We can do that Sansa." He said simply, looking back at his book and flipping the page. She stood there shocked, half expecting him to have just brushed her off as a plaything. She stopped playing with the pen and looked up at him.

                "Really?"

                "Yes, why is that so shocking?" He asked, reaching into his desk and pulling a highlighter out. He turned some sentence in his book a bright yellow in one swift movement.

                "I just..." She slumped into the leather chair in front of his desk. "Expected that you wouldn't really want anything beyond...my body..." She said, her tone slowly softening as she spoke. He snorted.

                "Not the case. I was simply waiting for you to be comfortable with me." He said it like it was his plan all along. Somehow that made her feel more embarrassed. How can she not be comfortable with him? He has had his fingers and tongue in places only two others have. She closed her eyes and lounged into the chair. She started to giggle to herself. She heard the book shut and get placed on the desk. The weight of the tome made a rather loud noise against the dark wood. She kept her eyes shut and dangled a leg over the side of one of the arms. "What's so funny?"

                She snorted and opened one eye to look at him. "Really? You've had your hand in my baby maker and you wanted to wait for me to be comfortable to ask me out? That's some bullshit if I've ever heard it." She sighed and closed her eyes again. She heard him shuffle around after a moment and soon she felt the presence of someone next to her.

                "Bullshit?" He bent down and removed her leg from the arm and moved her to face him. She opened her eyes as soon as he touched her. She looked at his stern face and felt her smile fade from her own.

                "well, yes, it just doesn't make sense to me." She said, her bravery gone as soon as he got out of the chair.  He watched her face carefully before making his own response to her.

                "Maybe that's the way I like it. Keep you on your toes and you'll never know what's coming. Keeps the feeling alive." He said, his tone husky and she could feel his breath against her cheek.

                "Feeling?" She barely spoke. He leaned forward and their lips collided. He quickly grabbed her wrists to keep her from moving. The kiss was strong and lasted forever and it made Sansa feel weak all over. He pulled away and released her.

                "Feeling. I'll call you tomorrow." He said, moving back to his own chair.

                She sat up and stared at him, touching her fingers to her lips. She wanted to get on his lap and make him feel her. Instead she smiled and left the office.

\--

**Sorry this took me a bit longer than the last couple. I know it is also shorter than the rest. I know where I want this to go and what I want the results to be but I don't want to just rush into it. I have to build them. I can just have a sudden release. So I hope you all will stand by me as I weave this journey!**

**Again, thank you, everyone for all the love and support. This is making this a very enjoyable experience.**

 


	7. Take Me To Church

\--

**Obsessions**

–

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

–

_**Chapter Seven : Take Me To Church** _

–

 

Sansa checked herself in the mirror for the seventh time in the last four minutes. She was trying to go more mature. She had a simple white t shirt and a long flowy black skirt that went down to her ankles. It was chilly so she pulled a gray oversized cardigan on to give her arms some warmth. He was going to take her to the next city over. They had a new shopping center with plenty of food and entertainment options. It was an outside mall and he had warned her that the day was going to get colder.

Sansa fixed a nonexistent mistake in her makeup and thought back on herself a year ago. She was still in high school and her friends were all vapid and high maintenance. She was a social butterfly with a prominent family name to back her in almost any of her endeavors. Sadly, due to her popularity she was not allowed to really work on any of them. She joined track, mostly to keep herself from being bored. She wasn't entirely into everything that she was doing. She had friends she didn't trust, she did and dressed the way she thought society wanted her to do. She dated a huge asshole all through her high school years because he was a Lannister. Her father had set the two of them up and her mother was all for it. She wanted her daughter to be everything she was and more. Her mother was a beautiful strong woman with high connections and a strong will and devotion to her family. Too bad she never noticed that her elder daughter just wanted to stay home and read.

Sansa was glad for her summer job. She had used it all summer as an excuse to drop her more annoying friends. Only one really stuck around, her name was Margaery. She was a new girl to the high school during Sansa's senior year. Margaery helped her break up with Joffery and hooked her up with her hot older brother. The fling only lasted one week and she was sure the man was gay but she didn't mind. They never did anything besides make out. Margaery and Joffery were together now, but Margaery spent more time out and about than with him. Probably better for her. While all of Sansa's old friends stopped speaking to her Margaery was the only one to listen to her talk about work and all her other now day to day things. She hasn't spoken on Petyr. She did mention that she had met someone over the summer that she's interested in. Margaery asks on the daily who it is but Sansa will not budge.

The alarm on her phone went off and it dragged her out of her thoughts. She hoped all the change and cutting of ties shes been doing is for the better. She turned her alarm off and slid the phone into her purse. They agreed to meet at the offices parking lot again and she didn't want to be late. She drove in silence to their meeting spot. The wind tossed her hair around her head and reminded her to pull it up into a messy bun once she got the chance. At a red light while she was putting her hair up her phone went off with three rapid text messages. She opened them to sadly see that they were from her mother asking where she was. She had some things she wanted to show her. She groaned and sent a quick response of her being out with Margaery and she wouldn't be home till late. She turned her phone on silent and put it back into her purse. The rest of the drive was uneventful.

She parked and was glad that she had gotten there early. He wasn't there yet and it allowed her to finish making her hair look purposefully messy and fix any smudges that may have happened in the drive. He pulled up right after she shut her purse and she quickly hopped out of the car and into his. She smiled widely at him as he pulled out of the parking lot almost as fast as he pulled in.

“You seem cheerful today.” He said, watching her out of the corner of his eyes as he got onto the highway.

“Well, I am. It's nice enough out. I get to spend some not work time with you. I'm excited to see if you're as big of a control freak outside of the suit.” She had noted that he was in nice, fitted jeans and a loose button up. It made him look a bit younger than he was and definitely not as intimidating as the suit and tie. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“I thought women liked a well dressed man.” He said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. He reached to turn the radio on low but she stopped him.

“First test. Let's see what sort of music gets you going.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Music is a very important thing for a happy life. It helps people through so much. Plus, I think it would be humorous if you loved heavy metal.”

They jumped from station to station until they landed on a public radio station that was playing Sigur Ros. Sansa enjoyed the music and Petyr got quiet fast. After the long song was done and the drone of the announcer took over she looked over at him.

“Didn't like it?”

“No, I did.”

She looked shocked. “Really? You looked like you were trying to pass a kidney stone...”

“I listen to things. I take in every aspect. I do it for people too. That's why I'm good at what I do.” He said simply. “Do you have any of their stuff?”

Sansa happily plugged her phone into the aux port on his radio and played more of their music through her internet radio application. The drive was in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes. Finally they parked in a far off lot on the massive acreage that the shopping mall was located on. They got out of the car and he pulled a thin jacket on over his shirt just as a cold breeze came by. Sansa shivered a bit but once the breeze was gone so where her goosebumps. The two of them walked side by side to the further corner and started to make their way through the sidewalks and shops. Eventually Sansa threw her nerves off and put her hand in the crook of his elbow. He didn't move her off and it gave her a little hope. She knew if he didn't want her to touch him he would tell her. There were so many things for them to do that Sansa wanted to try but she didn't know where to start or how to ask.

As if he was capable of reading her mind, he gently tugged on her arm and looked down at her. “If you want to go in anywhere stop me. I'm up for anything.” She watched his face carefully to see if she could detect any sign of lying but couldn't find any. The man she knew back at the office that liked to make her squirm under his fingertips was not here with her today. He was a different man entirely. At that statement she dragged him into several stores. Mostly book stores and little shops with homemade food stuffs and knickknacks. After an hour or so she pointed out a restaurant at the end of one of the blocks that specialized in noodles. They sat down and waited for their meals to arrive and decided to work on small talk.

“So why a walking mall, exactly?” She asked, taking a sip from her drink. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked around.

“Large place. Busy. No one would look twice at us, though we have gotten several looks in the store. I am assuming they think I am your father and not your...partner?” His voice was matter of fact and she could almost laugh at him attempting to scramble a name up for what they were. Partner. It was the best they were going to get at the moment.

“They can look. I'll have to start kissing you in the shops to make them awkward.” She smirked and played with her straw a bit. He smiled softly. “Or maybe I'm not allowed to do that today...sir?”

He shook his head gently. “I am not doing that today. I may not have earned exactly what I want but I believe I earned a nice day out with a wonderful woman.” The noodles arrived and the two spent more time deciding that the food there was fantastic. After the meal was done and they were leaving the building Petyr took her hand in his and lead her down another sidewalk.

“Where are we going?”

“Well...I've been thinking a lot about what I wanted to do to help you remember today and I kept coming up with getting you a dog. I'm not sure why, but it kept coming to mind. I know you already have two large ones in the household so I have a better idea.” Sansa was flushed at the idea of him wanted to get her something. She was also curious as to where he was leading them. A few turns later they were in front of a Build a Bear. Sansa stared at the door then broke out with laughter. “What?” He asked, looking genuinely confused.

“You thought we looked like father and daughter before. Now you're going to get me a stuffed animal?”

“Well...do you want another dog?” He asked. She laughed harder and dragged him into the store. She forced him to make one as well as her gift to remember the day by. By the end of the half hour they spent in the store Sansa left with a rather sweet looking gray wolf and Petyr had a docile, but smart looking canary. “I can't believe I let you do that...to me...” He said, looking at the small yellow bird in the box.

“What? Got to act like a child sometimes. Keeps us all sane. If you act like...well, yourself all the time, you'll depress yourself into the grave early.”

“That's sort of what depression does, and I'm not depressed. I'm just very serious.”

She rolled her eyes and moved the box containing her wolf from one hand to the other so she could hold his. “It can be seen as the same thing to some people. Believe me.”

He glanced down at her and gave her hand a soft squeeze. “I do not concern myself with what others truly think of me. As long as I am a necessary thing for them they could hate me all they want.” He said simply.

The words sunk into her and she got a small glimpse into his character. He was a loner, of sorts, but at the same time could thrive in the middle of gatherings. He was wildly intelligent and soft spoken but could be brash and loud when he needed. He was a man that was built to change as the world around him did. She wondered what it felt like to be different in every situation. She guessed that was why he was so good at doing his job. He could literally be whatever his client needed him to be. He could be the gentle caring type that could weasel information out with tender words, or he could be the cold matter of fact man that gets right to the point and earns respect from higher powers. She wondered what face he puts on when he was with her mother and sister.

They brought the boxes back to the car and he checked his watch. “Well, it's almost six.”

She shrugged and hopped back into the passenger side. “I have somewhere we can go.” She plugged her phone back into his radio and turned her GPS on as he started his car.

“Is it my turn to ask where we are going?” He asked after the phone told him to get on the highway going further south from the location of her car.

“Well, you wouldn't let me pay for the bird, and I remembered there is a place about twenty minutes from here that might be interesting to you. I found it when venturing through an art district in the city.”

He frowned. “That doesn't tell me much.”

“Just trust me.”

After a few songs that Sansa forced onto him she pulled him off into a large parking lot that was for the art district they were about to enter. They hopped out of the car and the nights air crept into her bones. She shivered a bit but powered through it. She dragged him down a few streets and finally into a small shop squeezed between what appeared to be a cafe and a wiccan store. Petyr raised an eyebrow at the scroll penmanship of the stores sign. She opened the door and the scent of old books filled the doorway. She smiled and pulled him inside.

The walls were nothing but book shelves. Even the space above the small arch ways leading into different genres had books over them. Small ceiling length ladders scatter the cozy area. There was a large glass bookshelf behind the register in the back. She knew that was where they kept some of their first editions that were very costly. There were three small group seating areas around the rooms. Each sported three or four different style chairs and at least two end tables for drinks and such. He looked around with an approving gaze.

“this is impressive for this city. Everything in this city is so modern but this seems like time hasn't really touched it.” He walked into a room labeled nonfiction and started to touch the spines of a few older books. She disappearing into a small alcove of fantasy and let her mind wander.

She was wondering what to do to advance this. She didn't want to go home. The date was pleasant. She has learned a lot about his personality. He didn't try anything serious why they were out. They kissed softly several times throughout the day, held hands, but nothing that was making her want to rip his clothes off. The attraction was still there, painfully there. She knew she still wanted more of him. She was just mildly surprised at how...well mannered he had been in public. She looked down at her phone to see that it was getting closer to seven thirty now. She wondered if he'd be willing to go to a dinner as well.

She found him in a soft looking chair in the nonfiction section with a stack of books next to him and one open in his hand. His legs crossed elegantly and his eyes darting the pages quickly. She took the seat next to him and looked over some of the titles.

“You know, they close soon, and there is this really good mom and pop place down the road that's open twenty four hours a day. We should go.” She idly opened the cover of the top book and shut it much like it was a toy. He grabbed the three books and stood up, offering her his hand to help her up.

“Better idea. We'll go to this nice place I know of that will serve us no matter what time of the night. The owner owes me.”

She paused as they walked to the register for him to buy his books. “How nice?” She asked, thinking her attire was not good enough for any classy place.

“Oh, we'll have to change.”

She frowned a bit. She didn't bring another set of clothes. “I'd have to go back home.”

“Or I can buy you something. I'm sure there's a shop near here. I know several near my house. We have to go back there anyway for me to change.”

She shook her head and put her hands up. “I can't let you get me a dress. You've done so much for me tonight already.”

He paid for his purchases and lead her out of the building. “I'm going to buy you a dress. We are going to go to a nice dinner.” His tone stated that she no longer had a say in this. Something about that made her shiver once again. He removed his jacket and put it around her for the short walk to his chair. She greedily left it on and huddled into it as he started towards his place. The jacket smelled like him. His scent was masculine with a hint of...lemon, mint and dew. She smiled a bit. She's always liked lemon things.

They pulled into a rather upscale shopping mall where he ushered her into a dress shop. They quickly sized her into a slim fitting dark blue dress and a simple pair of black heels. She stayed quiet as they left the shop and started towards more country roads.

“Where do you live?”

“In the middle of no where. Easier to hide the bodies.” He joked. She smiled and turned the station on the radio a bit. He wasn't kidding when he said middle of no where. The small neighborhood of upscale townhomes was placed in a very scenic part of the town. It was rather peaceful. He turn into his drive way and slid his sleek car into the immaculate garage. She got out awkwardly, looking around at the pristine work place. She wondered if the rest of his house was like this.

Soon, she was answered. He lead her through and gave her a tour of his house. Just as she expected, everything was clean and boring. She was hoping there would be a bit of a secret or something hidden in plain view but there was none of that sort. He showed her to the bedroom where she helped pick out a tie and undershirt. He walked into his large closet and emerged in his dress slacks and the shirt she had picked out. His tie rested around his shoulders. She had played a move she was hoping would work in her favor. She stood in the middle of his room, bra off and her bare back exposed. “I need help zipping up.” She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes could not remove themselves from her. He walked towards her and put his hands on her bare shoulders, moving them down slowly to her wrists. He bent his head towards her exposed neck and placed soft kisses.

“You do something to me I'm not used to.” He groaned into her flesh.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. She covered his mouth with hers kept him quiet. His hands slid up her dress and gripped her hips tightly. After a few heated moments she backed off, pulling his tie off and onto the ground. She unbuttoned a few buttons before he stopped her. He took a seat at the end of the bed and motioned for her to do something. “Strip for me.” He demanded.

Her face and neck flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and passion. She slowly removed the new dress and let it fall to her feet. She moved out of it with a swift movement. She hooked her fingers on the sides of her panties and wiggled them down. She moved towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. His eyes never left hers.

She finished unbuttoning his top and let it slide off his shoulders. She kissed him on his lips, then his jawline and down to his collarbone. That's when she noticed the scar. She leaned back to see it better. His toned torso had a soft white gash down the middle of it. It looked like someone took a swipe at him. She fingered it softly, watching his face. He looked down at her hands with a mixed expression of pain and curiosity. “You'll have to tell me about this sometime.”

He nodded simply. She wiggled on top of him, each leg on either side of his. His hands rested firmly on her ass. He moved his head up to kiss her. His kisses grew deeper and deeper and soon he tossed her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, his knee resting against her warm sex. He moved it against her and she wiggled in return. He licked her collarbone and her shoulders. He caressed her breasts and touched every inch of her gently. His head moved further south down her figure. Soon her fingers were wound tightly in his short hair as his tongue licked her most sensitive bits. She felt her toes curl and a deep growl escape her lips. He bit and fingered and teased her for nearly forty minutes before he allowed her to reach her orgasm.

He got up after that and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. She pulled him back onto the bed and started to work the button off of his slacks.

“You don't need to.” He said with a husky tone.

“I want to.” She replied, removing the last bit of garments from him. She took his length into her hands and started to work the already pounding hard member into a frenzy. She kept eye contact as her tongue and mouth circled his own sensitive spots. Her hands worked his balls and brought him closer and closer to his own release. She knew she was doing good when his head tilted back and his fingers were in her hair.

“Oh, Sansa...I can't hold it.”

Her response was to quicken her pace with him in her mouth. A moment later she swallowed her gift and let his member go with a satisfying pop. He pushed her against the bed and slid in next to her, pressing his chest against her back.

“That was amazing.” She said after a few minutes of silence. He nuzzled into her and yawned a bit. “Can we continue?” She asked, bashfully.

He shook his head against her form. “I didn't even earn that marvelous thing you did with your mouth, let alone something as grand as sleeping with you.”

She frowned and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of stuff like him earning her sex. She just wanted him to fuck her. She dozed off and woke up an hour later, alarmed. She looked at her phone to see her mother had texted her twiced. She groaned and got up from the bed. He rolled over and opened one sleepy eye at her. “You're not going anywhere.”

“I'm not?” She asked, sliding her panties back on. He patted the bed and she stood there reluctantly. She groaned and made up a lame excuse to her mother for staying over night at a friends and turned her phone off. She crawled back into bed and curled up against him. “Why am I not going anywhere?”

“We may have missed dinner but I'm going to make you breakfast. Now go back to sleep.”

 

–

_Took me a while longer than normal but I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out!_

–

 


	8. Power and Control

   

–

**Obsessions**

–

_Women and men we are the same, but love will always be a game._

_We give and take a little more, an eternal game of tug of war._

–

_**Chapter Eight: Power and Control** _

–

 

He rolled out of bed about twenty after eight. The sun had started to peek through the blinds and into his eyes. He sat up and did a small stretch to get his body more awake. He looked over at his sleeping companion on the other side of the bed. The sheet were off of her back, exposing the pale unmarked flesh to the dull sunlight. Her hair flowed against the pillow and bed. She had the comforter tucked against the front of her and sleep had a good, strong hold on her. He allowed himself to smile. He did it. He got her over and into his bed without breaking his rule. He got up soundless and padded into the second bathroom to take a quick shower.

His guidelines for himself were strict. He wanted her, of course. She was a small, young and very attractive woman. He needed to help her see all of that herself and get her on a path of growth. Neither of them will gain anything out of the situation if he stunted her before she reached her growing stage. Her mind was still working towards all of her high school goals. She wanted nothing out of life, and he wanted to change that. He wanted her to want it all, like he did. He was the first pawn of this. She wanted him and he was going to deny it. He was also testing himself on his own control. Too many times has he ruined great things by trying to consume them all at once. His previous relationship, if you could even call it that, was like setting fire to a stack of hay that had been previously drenched in gasoline.

If they could both behave for long enough it would not take much for him to pursued her to think of more long term arrangements that she needed to be working towards. Her own family seem to not be thinking of these things for her, but what else was to be expected in such a large family? He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his slim waist. He touched his scar and watched his torso twitch in the mirror to the touch. He would have to explain this to her at some point. He turned the light off in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. He tossed the towel on a small chair in the bedroom and put on a pair of clean underwear and a slim fitting light blue shirt. Sansa had rolled over to her other side and had captured his pillow as a cuddle buddy. He took a moment to stare at the image before heading towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

His fridge told him that anything fancy was out of the question. Thankfully he had bacon and things for french toast. He set to defrosting the meat and prepping the oven and pans. He kept himself quiet, not wanting to wake her up. He was feeling like he would like to surprise her with some food in bed, and he was quite amazed at the feeling. He didn't think he'd ever have someone to do that for. After a few minutes the oven beeped to let him know it was ready to do its job. He placed several still half frozen pieces of bacon on a pan and slid it into the oven. He set a timer for twenty minutes and started to work on his french toast.

The breakfast was simple enough. Cinnamon and sugar french toast and lightly crispy bacon. He only had apple juice instead of orange so the ideal image of breakfast in bed was off. He made them two plates and found two lap tables he normally used for his laptop. He wiggled both trays in one at a time and stood back to figure out best to wake her up. He bent over the side of the bed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

“Sansa” He said softly but with enough volume to hopefully get past her sleep addled mind. She squirmed but only moved closer to the pillow. “Sansa, wake up. I made breakfast.” His tone was a bit louder and he put a hand on her shoulder. He ignored his thoughts as they told him to wake her up with a different sort of force. She groaned and turned around, opening one eye to survey her surroundings. It took a moment for the lack of familiarity to register and she shot up quickly. He was glad he had good reflexes. If he hadn't moved back as soon as he saw her look of confusion the two of them would have collided.

“Wh-where...oh, right.” She said, leaning back into the bed in attempts to cover her bare breasts. She looked up at him bashfully as she tucked the sheet in around her. “What...were you saying?” He walked off into his closet and tossed her a dark shirt to put on. She happily accepted and did just that as he brought her one of the trays. Her face grew a deep red when she realized what he had done. “Why did you cook?”

He grabbed his own plate and brought it to his side of the bed, sliding in and putting the tray on his lap. “I was hungry.” He said simply. “It would be rude to make food for myself and not any for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure. You just wanted to impress me with your cooking.”

He scoffed. “There is nothing impressive in front of you, my dear.”

She bit into the bacon and looked around the room that she had previously ignored. “Your place is fantastic. It's so modern, though its kind of...”

“Cold?” He finished for her, taking a sip from his juice. “Yes, I don't normally do personal items very well. Not really my thing. I don't have many personal things anyway. I mainly have my books. Even that is now more digital than anything so even that is disappearing.” He put the glass down and took a bite out of his bacon. “You may want to turn your phone back on. You turned it off before we went to bed. I am sure you have been missed.”

Just like that she almost coughed out her food. She had seemed to have forgotten that she had to lie to her friends to stay the night with him. He watched her as she moved a hand under her pillow to fumble for her phone. She was able to find it after almost throwing the pillow onto the ground. She turned the phone on and sighed, placing it next to her plate. She grabbed another piece of bacon and smiled.

“You made them perfectly. I guess I have to keep you around now.”

“Oh?” He said, taking a bite of his french toast. He watched as the phone turned to life and started to vibrate across the slick surface of the lap desk. She sighed and picked up the phone. “So, did every one think you were dead?” He asked with a smirk, leaning back against the bedframe.

She nodded briefly. “Yeah, mom didn't like that I was gone all night. Oh well. I'm eighteen, I should do what I want.” She picked the phone up and quickly shot off a couple text messages. He wondered what she was going to tell her parents to cover up her spending the night in his bed. He knew her mother well, and her father almost as well, and the idea of the two of them doing anything besides working together would set off many bad alarms. He frowned at that last bit. He sort of deserved it. Her mother and him had a long history. He once could have called her his closest friend. Of course, love and passion got in the way, not the way he wanted. He always loved Cat. He thought she was a beautiful, strong woman and wanted to spend his life with her. Of course, when he mentioned trying to go beyond the friendship Cat thought it was a joke and informed him of her engagement to Eddard's older brother.

He grimaced at the memory and barely recognized when Sansa got out of the bed and left to talk to someone in the other room on her phone. He remembered getting drunk at their engagement party and starting a fight with him. He touched his chest and remembered the beer bottle that got slashed at him by the equally drunk Stark. The man later died in a drunk car crash. When Petyr went to console Cat Eddard had beat him to it. Petyr had an idea that the little brother always had a thing for his older brothers girl but he was surprised at the balls to approach her and use her loss to work with him. Of course Eddard sweet talked his way into Cat's heart and he promptly had her disown most of her male friends. Petyr took mild revenge at sleeping with her sister. Nothing really came of it, to his disgust. Petyr had never been fond of Lysa and sleeping with her had caused a rather large uproar. The woman practically stalked him for several years after. She even claimed the child she had given birth to was his. The boy looked nothing like him and more like the older man she settled with after he left her.

Lysa rarely spoke to him, though she was prone to sending him random messages that ranged from sane to attempting to sleep with him through emails. Petyr had separated himself from the Stark family for years after the Lysa pregnancy. Ayra was the only reason he even got to meet Sansa. In a way he was glad that Eddard produced a dysfunctional child. He was glad to have met the eldest daughter of his young love. He finished his bacon and waiting for the red head to return.

She came back into the room a few minutes later, looking flustered but calm. She moved her food over to the bedside table and flopped back onto the bed next to him. “I had my friend cover for me. She wants to know all about the man I'm sleeping with. I get to make up a person.” She rolled her eyes and groaned.

He moved his own plate to the bedside table and reached over to play with her hair. It was surprisingly soft for having not gotten washed the night before. “What are you going to tell her?”

“Oh, that I met some older man online who wants to sweep me off my feet and into his bed.” She joked. “I don't know. Something that won't make her question covering for me in the future.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Unless of course you don't want to see me again.”

He laughed a dry laugh. “I do, but we may have to limit it. I'm not sure how well I can hold of on my promise to myself. I still do not think that I am deserving of getting intimate with you.”

She groaned. “There you go again, I don't think you know what that word means.” She closed her eyes and dropped her phone to the floor.

“I know what it means to me.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He got up and started around the room, getting random bits of clothes to finish dressing for the day. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was watching him.

“So, you made me breakfast. Took me on a wonderful date. Did amazing things with your tongue...can I know why you have that scar?”

He looked at her and pulled a loose button up over his t-shirt. He buttoned each button without glancing down his torso. “Maybe later. I have a feeling you have stories to secure with your parents.” She groaned and rolled out of the bed and put her previous nights clothing back on.

“You're right. I have to go to Margaery's house to pick up clothes.” She sighed and looked around the room. He sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and watched her find the last few pieces of her clothing.

“So what's the story then?”

“I went to her house after we spent the day shopping. We got caught up doing...uh, whatever and I just stayed the night.” She shrugged and put her shoes on. “I have done it before, actually, instead of making the story up. My mom trusts me, I'm not Ayra so this shouldn't be a huge deal.”

The two of them remained silent as she put the other shoe on and started to organize her bags that were left scattered near the door.

“Come here.” He said simply. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. “Come. Here.”

She didn't even blink at the demand. She moved towards him and stood in front of his elegant form. He patted his lap. She rolled her eyes and he shot her a look that told her he wasn't joking. She awkwardly sat down on his lap and looked away from him. He raised his hand to her jaw and moved her head, placing a kiss on her cheek and then her mouth. She willingly gave into him. Part of him celebrated with how much she was willing to give into his advances and another part wanted her to stop and be harder to acquire. At the moment he took her willingness into his hands and kept her placed in his lap for several minutes.

He allowed her hands to wander and touch his chest and run through his short hair. After a while he finally broke away from her tempting lips and helped her stand up. He put his shoes on and grabbed his briefcase. He drove her back to work and her car and he felt himself smile as she leaned over to give him a parting kiss. He watched her get into her own car and drive off. He checked himself to make sure everything was back in place before grabbing his case and heading up to his office. He decided if he was driving back to work he could at least work a bit on the cheating husband case.

He spent several lost hours in his office, going over his clients work and his books to find his best method of approaching this sensitive situation. He didn't realize it was almost dinner until he heard the familiar noise of the cleaning crew working on the office below his own. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He shut his books and put his paperwork back in its place and got on his computer. He had several emails, most of them spam and clients and two personal ones that caught his eye. One was from Sansa explaining that she got home with her loaned clothes and no one even second guessed where she had been the night previously. Another from Lysa.

He groaned and read the message. It was a simple one, explaining that she had been thinking about him recently and couldn't wait to see him at the Starks halloween party. He felt blood leave his face. He had to deal with her during the party?

He deleted the message and turned his desktop off. He hurried his way out of the building and back to his car. The party was about a week away. He still had to find something to pass of as appropriate for a halloween party and had to manage himself around Sansa. Now he also had to deal with his crazy past relation. If Lysa was showing her face after knowing that Petyr was going to the party did not bode well. He wondered how her husband would feel about this.

The rest of his Sunday came and went. He was glad to see Sansa on Monday and even asked her to help him look for a costume for the party. Tuesday he had her come in early and teased themselves to a limit that he never thought he had. He watched her nearly crawl out of his office, her face red and her legs shaking and damp. That night he found himself having to settle his own emotions. He was not one to pleasure himself but what was going on with Sansa was setting off parts of him that he didn't know he had.

Wednesday she came into his office in a tight green dress with a low cut collar. He knew she was messing with him deeply. After work she was to accompany him to several halloween stores throughout the city and she was going to make sure this image was burned into his mind. He watched her cross the small path between the shut office doors and his clients chairs. She took her seat and crossed her legs. She fixed her collar, bringing the line up a bit to hide her curve. He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned into his chair, taking his phone out and flipping through a few news clips.

“Can I help you, Sansa?”

“Well, I was wondering what you were going to be looking for in terms of costumes.” She said, arching her back in the chair and propping her chest out a bit. “I was going to go as Anne Boleyn.”

“No you're not.”

She pouted. “I already have the outfit.”

“Change it. It won't be that difficult. You would not suit the departed queen well. Your hair sets you more as her daughter.” He said, not looking up from an article on his phone.

“Elizabeth? I'd rather not.”

“Too bad. I want to see you as the Virgin Queen and less of her immoral mother.”

She laughed a bit. “I don't think I'd play virgin well.”

“You will for me.”

The demand was simple and she seemed to get the idea.

“Normally, the idea of having a matching costume with one so iconic as Queen Elizabeth is something I would go for, but I do not want to set any warnings off. I will give you the choice of my attire.”

That changed the look on her face almost instantly. “I know what you can go as then.” She stood up and hopped out of the office. He groaned and wondered what he got himself into.

Ten hours later he knew exactly what he got himself into. He stood in front of the mirror in the cities largest year round costume store dressed in the attire of one Mr. Darcy. He could see Sansa standing behind him, looking as if all her dreams had come true. “Really?” He asked, adjusting the frilly white cravat around his neck.

“Yeah. You want iconic. How more iconic can you get than Mr. Darcy?” She sighed and looked over at the women's clothing. “I wish I could go as a different Elizabeth...”

“I know. You also know why we are not doing that.” He watched her pout in the mirror. He touched his head and imagined her in the high collared dress and then promptly removing it from her frame.

“You need longer hair.” She said, moving up and touching his short well maintained hair.

“I may look into side burns, but that is all.”

She moved in front of him and touched his cheeks with her palm. “What about your mustache?”

“No, I am not removing it for one night.” She frowned in his response and stepped away. Petyr went back into the dressing room and removed his new clothes and returned to his tie and slacks. As he was paying for the costume he realized she may have been lacking in her new required attire.

“No, dad got me a different dress and mom said she'd do my hair. They seemed happy with the change. I was going to work some bloody neck into Anne's and neither of them really wanted me to be the only gruesome one at the party.” She leaned against the counter as the clerk bagged his purchase. He nodded and the two returned to his car.

“Petyr.” She said simply. He looked over at her from the drivers side.

“Yes?”

“What do you want?” She caught his eyes and attempted to search them. He stayed silent for a moment then broke the gaze by turning his car on.

“The same thing I've always wanted.” He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

“What would that be?”

“Everything.”

–

**The next chapter will be the party, this chapter was more of a filler to the point. The next chapter will have so many things in it that I've been looking forward to throwing in. I'm glad for you guys sticking through as I work this story out.**

 

 


	9. Every Other Freckle

–

**Obsessions**

–

_You're the first and the last of your kind,_

_I wanna be every lever you pull,_

_and every shower that showers you._

–

_**Chapter Nine: Every Other Freckle** _

–

 

Sansa watched as her mother curled her hair with a delicacy that she was used to seeing. Both of them only had their robes on. Her mother had her hair covered by a blonde wig. Her parents were going as Bonny and Clyde. Sansa was not impressed by the idea. The two boys were both pokemon trainers and Ayra was...no where to be seen. She disappeared last night but this morning her mother had gotten a message from Gendry's parents that she was staying the night and she was okay. Her mother was not pleased but at least the problem child would be out of the way. Her mother tugged the long red hair into an intricate up do of many cascading curls. She stepped back and admired her work in the mirror.

“there, we can get your make up going and you could pass as a young Elizabeth.” Sansa stood and hugged her mom, thanking her for the work she put into it. “I'm going to finish helping your father, if I don't he'll go to the party as himself.” She left Sansa to her own thoughts. The rest of the week at work had been filled with...pressure. After his admission of wanting everything he grew...needier. She frowned and started to lighten her already pale face. That word was not the right one but it was the best one she could give. He spent more time with her in the morning and brought her to the brink of begging for release several times in the last two days alone. Her body was aching for something she knew she wasn't going to get any time soon.

Just that thought made her want to steal him away and force herself on to him. She didn't understand what he was getting at with all the 'deserving' he is trying to earn. Every day seems different just slightly but she's not sure where its going in terms of them. She added soft red to her cheeks and lips. She threw some mascara on and left the rest of her eyes untouched. Her mother had suggested putting cover up on her eyebrows but she wasn't trying to win a realism award. She stood up and took her robe off. She pulled a pair of underwear on and some soft white tights. She took a modern zip up corset and strapped herself into it. She grunted and wondered how women kept these on all day back during the Tudor era. She pulled her golden costume on with the puffy sleeves and detachable white collar that extended towards her ears. She put her costume tiara on and nestled it softly in her curls before slipping on soft gold ballet flats. She left her room and shut the door behind her. She was about to host plenty of strangers and her room was off guard to...most of them. She met her mother downstairs in her full costume. She was doing some finishing touches on her father and Bran and Rickon were in the formal living room throwing poke balls at each other and demanding battle. Sansa rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the many decorated chairs in the overly gothic kitchen. Her parents over did the whole house. Every room but the bedrooms had been done up to the teeth in halloween decorations. Real pumpkins littered the corners in room. There was skeleton taking a shower in the large bathroom on the main floor. One of the bathroom had spiderwebs on almost every surface. Sansa enjoyed halloween, but she would have rather been doing all of this with her friends...or just Petyr. She didn't want to have to throw up a charade around many adults as she wormed her way around him all night.

The doorbell rang and her mother scattered. Her father walked over to her and took a chair right next to her. “You look elegant, my queen.” He said with a small head bow. Sansa returned with a very small inclination of her head.

“Oh why thank you, squire. You look rather like you are up to no good.” She put on a voice of faux elegance. “Who may be in my presence today?” She had been curious how many people she would have to handle tonight. Her father listed off about fifteen important business people and their plus ones along with a handful of her mothers friends. Petyr was in the latter list. Along with her aunt Lysa. Her eyes widened at the last part. “Aunt Lysa?”

“Yeah, it's the first time she's really been out since her husband passed last year. I'm sure this is the first time she's seen your mother since the funeral.” Her father removed himself after this statement to start working the small crowd that was coming in. Sansa started to move about the house as well. She spotted a few wizards and hobbits. One couple came as the Flintstones. Sansa found herself play fighting with Bran and Rickon who were now deciding which pokemon was the best. Sansa had watched a few episodes and was quickly being schooled on her lack of knowledge. A few hours into the party she had moved from the two boys to a gaggle of young housewives and back into the living room to scan through her phone for something to distract her.

“I am sure the queen wouldn't isolate herself like this.”

She looked up to see Petyr standing in front of her. He had gotten well done fake sideburns and looked like a scruffy, short haired version of Darcy. She smiled and stood up. “I believe you should be calling me your majesty, my lord.” She said in a demanding tone. Petyr raised his eyebrow but took a step back and bowed much deeper than her father had. He took her hand and kissed the costume ring on her finger.

“My apologies, your majesty.” Sansa waved him to a standing position and offered him her elbow. The two of them walked around the party much like you would in Darcy's day. “You do look the part however.”

She scoffed. “Would have been better as Anne.”

“I don't doubt it, but I wanted to remind you who was in charge.”

They remained in comfortable silence. The two found her parents and she was forced to leave him and her mother chatting as her father and her walked back into another room. “How is working with him?” Her father asked. She rolled her eyes. She got this question a lot. It was like he didn't trust Petyr with her.

“It's fine. He's professional. He leaves me alone most of the time. I pretty much only see him to send his clients in and give him paperwork.” Of course this was the furthest from the truth but her father didn't need to know that the mans mouth had been on his daughters most private of parts. Her father never seemed to enjoy the lackluster comment. “Why do you keep asking? Is there something I should know about him? I'm sure if he was as bad as you seem to think you wouldn't have let me go to work for him.” She said in a tone of anger. She was getting sick of answering him so often. Recently it was starting to put a gap between the bond the two of them had started to grow.

“No, you're right. I've just known him for a while. He's got a complicated past but he seems to have his head on his shoulders now.” He shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her to join a group of men chatting in a circle. Sansa sighed and looked around. She couldn't find Petyr and she decided to go upstairs to be alone for a moment. Once she was on the second floor she saw the bathroom door open and her aunt stepped out, looking a wreck.

“Aunt Lysa?” She asked. Her aunt was in a dead bridges outfit. Something about that made her feel uncomfortable. Lysa had caked her hands in dirt and her face had running mascara and blood. The mascara looked like it was actually running. “Are you okay?”

Lysa sniffled and looked around her niece. “I am fine. Just a lot of emotions.” She waved her hand in her face in a fanning moment. “You know, with all the people. This is really my first time out in a while, sweety.” She stepped closer and Sansa could smell liqour on her being. She wrinkled her nose a bit but caught herself before Lysa noticed. “And there's old loves here too.” She looked at Lysa and her eyes were wild and big. Sansa gave her aunt a hand and helped her into the spare room. “I didn't think he'd be here, he's not a family friend at all...but I thought about all that had been going on with your sister I guess it would make sense that he was here.”

Sansa was starting to put two and two together. “Wait, Mr Baelish?” She asked, trying to be formal with the mans name. Lysa nodded then started to sob.

“We used to date!” She nearly screamed before crying harder into her hands. Sansa rubbed her aunts back as she kept weeping but she was feeling very light headed. Her face was flush and she just wanted to run downstairs and ask what was going on. “We were so in love...” she croaked out after a while. “I even was sure that your cousin was his child until we got a paternity test done...that hurt so much. He left after that. I haven't spoken to him since. I get emails occasionally but...it's not the same. It's so weird with him being here after the loss of my husband...” Her aunt seemed to sober up suddenly and she stood with a new determination. “Thank you, for listening, Sansa. You're such a wonderful girl.” She bent down and gave her a sloppy kiss on the top of the head then hobbled out of the room. Sansa stayed on the bed, blinking and feeling a sudden unwelcomed rush of emotions. Petyr was with her aunt? They almost had a kid? She felt gross, like he was with her to remind himself of Lysa. She pulled her phone out of her corset and sent him a text message. She never did this but she needed to talk to him.

She asked him to meet her upstairs but after half an hour she never got a response and he never came up to meet her. She left the spare room and went to her own. She pulled the collar off of her dress and pulled her hair down. She pulled out some make up and set to work to making a quick, bloody slash on her neck. She darkened her eyes with soft eyeliner and headed back downstairs as a different queen. She found her father first, who gave her a look and motioned towards the neck, silently asking about the change. She waved him off and started through the crowd. It didn't take long to find the two of them. Petyr was sitting on a chair and Lysa was leaning over him, whispering into his ear. She stood there and stared at his face. It didn't take too long for his own eyes to find hers. He whispered something to Lysa then stood and moved towards the opposite side of the room. She moved to a less crowded part of the next room and he eventually moved towards her.

“So, my cousin could have been yours?”

Petyr blinked at the sudden question. The house was lit with lights and chatter and music and their conversation would only be heard if you were within a foot of them. “I guess Lysa talked to you.”

“Oh, yeah, she talked.”

“I guess I should tell you that I once made a mistake with your aunt. I had a night with her, once and after that she's done nothing but try to get into my life. She's always had a crush on me when we were younger and I had been drunk and gave into her one night.” he moved towards her and forced her to look into his eyes. “She wanted the kid to be mine but it wasn't. I had tests done. Even after that he doesn't look a thing like me. I do not love her, nor have I. I can only assume she told you of the love we shared. That was a lie.”

Sansa was mad, and her face showed that. Even though she was mad she could see that he was trying very hard to show her that he was not lying. She could hear a voice in the back of her head going on about how her aunt has always been a loose screw and she was pretty wasted.

“Then why were you just with her?”

Petyr sighed and leaned against the wall. “She came to find me a few minutes ago and she keeps asking to go home with me and trying to tell me that I miss her.” He pulled out his phone and showed her several messages that he backlogged from Lysa in his inbox. “She bugs me constantly, but I'm at your mothers house and I can't just be rude to her sister.” He turned his phone off and put it back into his pocket. “There's nothing else. You can decide what you want.”

She stayed silent and watched out of the corner of her eye as the party continued on around her. She turned back to him and bit her lip. “Fine, I believe you. Though, I hate this.”

He looked at her with questioning eyes. “What do you mean?”

“When she was upstairs telling me all of these things I just felt so mad. I kept thinking that I was a replacement for her and I was so angry. You could sleep with her but not me. You can love her but you don't want to get close to me. I just wanted to scream.” He touched her hand softly. She looked away and moved from the wall she had been leaning on. “I believe you but I don't forgive you.” She removed herself from his hand and headed back towards the stair case. She caught her mother and told her she wasn't feeling so well, she ate too much candy and was going to go rest. She went back to her room and turned a small light on. The room remained mostly dark and she put her own music on. Between her radio and the well made walls she could block most of the noise out. She removed her make up and the last of her hair things. She started to pull her dress off and suddenly felt hands on her waist. She panicked and turned around. Petyr stood behind her and silently he helped her out of the complicated dress. She stood in the middle of the room clad in her corset and panties as he locked the door and moved back towards her. He wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pulled her into a tight kiss. She moved her hands up to his neck and felt him bend her against his frame.

She pulled his cravat off and his coat. She fumbled on the buttons of his vest and slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his bare chest and scar. She pushed him towards her bed. He seemed to want to hold off but she unzipped the corset and took her tights off and that resolve vanished. She stood between his legs as he sat on the edge of her bed. She slowly took his shirt off and threw it to the side. She ran her hand down his chest and onto his waist. She slid past his belt and started to rub him through his underwear. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath of air in, moving his hips against her hand. She noticed him grip the bed to the point of white knuckles. She smiled and removed her hand. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with so many different struggles. She unbuckled his belt, never breaking eye contact. She undid his button and zipper. “Stand up.” She demanded. He smirked but did just that.

She got on her knees and pulled his pants off. Her hands snaked around his legs, feeling the muscle flex under her touches. She grabbed the waistband of his briefs and moved them down, allowing his member to be free from the confides. She took him in her hands and started to work with her hands and tongue. His own hands moved to her hair and helped her to keep pace. When she was sure he was getting close she stopped and stood up. His face was red and he looked rather miffed that she stopped. She pushed him back to the bed. She shimmied out of her panties and suddenly he knew what was happening. He opened his mouth to complain but she covered it with her own. His hands grabbed her upper arms tight but she straddled him all the same. His mass rubbed against her wet, throbbing entrance and her knees started to shake. She has wanted this for months. She worked towards this all summer and she finally had him in her bed, under her. She broke one of her arms free and moved it under her, aiming him into her and with a swift movement she slid on top of him. She broke the kiss and hissed. He filled her quickly and whatever he was holding back on was gone. He released her arm and she started to move herself up and down against him.

“Oh, jesus.” She said into his collarbone. He bent his head against her neck and kissed her, moving his hips with hers, making each thrust deeper. She felt her knees get weaker and weaker with every passing second. He must of noticed her shaking movements because he broke from her and removed himself. He stood up and grabbed her hand. He pulled her onto the bed and against her pillows.

“This wasn't planned.”

“I don't care.” She said as he crawled between her legs and moved his warm hands up her thigh. He kissed her hard and thrust himself back into her warmth. He groaned lowly against her neck and she moved with him. Each thrust sent her closer and closer and her head was in another world. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he bit her neck. She bit her lip as he moved fast and faster. She knew it was a race against time in this moment. Her parents were downstairs and she was being violated by her boss. This was not a time to be loving and take hours on their bodies. He became aggressive and kissed and bit all down her neck and collarbone. She dug her fingernails into his back and kept biting her lip to keep from yelling out. His pace changed and became more determined. After a few thrusts he pulled back and out and held himself as strings of his release covered her inner thighs and lower stomach. She sat there panting, letting her legs fall from exhaustion. He fell to the side of her, his leg resting under one of hers.

“Took you long enough.” She said after a moment.

He laughed softly. “Still, earlier than I would have planned.” She turned over and glared at him.

“You were going to put me through that much wanting?”

He looked at her with his smirk in place. “You needed to want it.”

“I did.” She said, stretching and sitting up. She found a towel in her hamper and got most of his seed off of her. She pulled grabbed her tissues and handed them to him. He took one and tried to clean off without seeming too awkward.

“It needed to consume you.” He said, throwing the tissue away and getting up to start putting his clothes back on. “I needed you to be blinded by it, and I needed to deserve it.”

She crawled under the less messy side of her sheets and peered over them at him. “I don't understand what you mean by deserve it.”

He laughed again and finished dressing. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. “You're a beautiful woman with strong ideals and an amazing personality and intelligence. I am ultimately a creepy boss with too much time on my hands.” She smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her. “I'll see you soon.”

He left the room silently and Sansa smiled to herself. She grabbed her phone and sent her friend a text message informing her that a date to catch up was required before she finally turned her radio off and went to sleep.

–

**It took nine chapters to happen. Nine. If I followed my original idea it would have been like fifteen. So. Yeah.**

 


	10. Fineshrine

–

**Obsessions**

–

_Get a little closer, let fold. Cut open my sternum and pull_

_my little ribs around you. The rungs of me be under, under you._

–

_**Chapter Ten : Fineshrine** _

–

 

The sun beat into the room with a vengeance. Sansa woke with the largest headache she could ever remember having. She was mildly upset by this, she hadn't had anything to drink the night before so why is she being cursed with a hangover worthy migraine? She sat up and glared at the window like it was personally at fault. She stumbled out of bed and dropped the blinds down and shut the thin curtains. She groaned and took a seat at the end of her bed. Her groggy mind finally started to clear up and she became aware of her lack of clothing. The night rushed back into her mind and her body flushed with need. She got up and looked in her mirror. Her hair was still tousled from the curls and being rubbed against a pillow. Her make up was off, thankfully, but she would need to apply some to cover the three small bruises that were on her neck and collar bone. He was not very good at holding back, it seemed.

She grabbed some clothes, her make up bag and a towel and ran to the shower across the hall from her room. She took a boiling hot shower and decided she was going over to Margaery's today to talk. She didn't have to name names, or...jobs, but she felt like she needed someone to talk to about all of this. She dried herself off and put on her clothes. She wrapped her hair into the towel and got to work on clearing up any of the marks that were still visible from her soft sweater. She added a bit to her face to cover a few blemishes and mascara. She removed her things from the bathroom and let her hair down to air dry. She picked her phone up to see that Margaery already made plans for them to meet up. She frowned when she didn't see an email notification.

She opened her inbox and let her thumb hover over the compose button. She didn't want to seem needy, but jesus she didn't want to be a one night stand to her boss. She'd have to quit. She closed the application and sent her friend a message, telling her she'd be right over. She put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. She thought she could get out of the house without being spotted but she was struck shocked by the mess in the living room. It looked like someone had thrown furniture. She stood in the chaos with her mouth agape. She didn't even hear her mother coming up from behind her.

“Your aunt is not a pleasant drunk.” She said simply. Her make up was still partially on and she had her small frame wrapped in a rather warm looking robe. She also had a large mug of coffee. She looked over the mess and at the antique furniture in rubble and took another sip.

“What happened?”

Her mother rolled her eyes. “Well, you might want to know this, seeing as you work with him. Petyr and Lysa...well, Lysa always enjoyed Petyr's company. Petyr had other ambitions besides your aunt. Well, I was sort of hoping since he had been single for so long that he'd give her another chance, but it seems he told your aunt last night he was seeing someone. She maintained a calm through the rest of the party but once everyone was gone she started screaming and knocking things off. I noticed she was pretty drunk. She's in the spare room fighting off the booze. I'm sure she won't be up for several more hours.” She knelt down and picked a piece of a wooden foot from a plush chair. “I guess I get to redecorate.” She smiled weakly and walked away.

“Yeah...I'm going back to Margaery's...”

“have fun.” She barely heard the response before shutting the front door behind the mess that she caused. Part of her was happy, he had told someone he was seeing someone. She still felt bitter about the lack of communication, and now she was worried about what her aunt and mother will do whenever their adventures ever become a public thing. She pushed these thoughts to the side and got in her car. She turned her music up loud and sang the whole trip, trying to pump herself up and stop feeling so down about the situation she kept putting herself into.

Margaery was waiting on the front steps of her large house, her phone in her hand and no shoes on. She stood up when Sansa parked on an off side of the drive way and gave her a big hug when she came closer.

“So, normally I'd like to lead you into telling me what is going on but I am just going to ask what the hell has been going on.” She said, leading her towards the door and the large staircase right off the main entrance.

Sansa remained quiet until they were safely behind the doors of her room. Sansa took her normal chair closest to the large white bookcase. Margaery pulled another chair from her vanity and dragged it towards her. “So, I've met someone. He's...different.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow and made a motion for her to continue. Sansa struggled to find what to say and what to leave out.

“Well, long story short he's an older guy and...yeah...”

Margaery's mouth dropped open and she did a short of jump in her chair. “Sansa! An older guy, like what...twenty-seven?”

Sansa opened her mouth to respond and did some quick math in her head. She knew that he grew up around her mother and his face was younger and lacking the soft lines that Cat had. “More like...thirty-five?”

Margaery bounced more in her seat. “Sansa! That's terrible. Your mother is going to lose it when she finds out, oh my god, your dad is going to lose it even more.”

Sansa leaned back into the chair and rolled her eyes. “That's the problem. I've been seeing him for like...five months now.” She seemed shocked at the number. It really had been that long since she first met Baelish. She was also surprised at how well both of them maintained the lack of physical contact. “Anyway, we were really close to breaking up last night. I found out he had been seeing someone a while ago that...could have ruined everything that we have.”

“Who was it?”

“I can't say, not yet, but it would have been bad if the rumors had been true. Really bad.” She played with the edge of her shirt and looked away from her brown haired friend. “I had sex with him last night.”

Margaery didn't seemed shocked by the idea. “And?”

“Well, it was the first time.”

That changed her face. “You waited that long...wait, he waited that long? You're a hot piece of ass and some dinosaur should have been all over that.”

Sansa laughed. “It was more like the other way around. God, I wish I could explain it. He's got this aura around him that...is just so electric.” She said with a little wiggle of her fingers to explain the magnetism better.

“So does he have a wife?”

“No...” She paused. “At least I don't think so. There's no ring and no photos. I spent the night at his house last weekend and there were no things from a woman...”

“That's good. Affairs can be messy. Legal stuff would not be fun. So how long are you going to keep this up?”

Sansa shrugged. “As long as I can. I like him. I think he likes me.”

–

Sansa felt the sweat run down her forehead and her feet pounding the iced over debris on the path behind her house. She hadn't been out for a morning run for a few weeks and she needed it to clear her mind. This was her first day back at work and she hadn't heard anything from Petyr all weekend. It made her mad and crazy and the cold air and expulsion of energy was what she needed at the moment. She stopped at her back patio and put her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She checked her phone and saw that she needed to get a shower now if she was going to go to work without smelling.

She showered fast, ate a quick breakfast and made sure her neckline covered the small bruises that still remained on her neck. She wrapped a cute lightweight scarf around her neck and heading towards his office.

The whole walk up to his floor was maddening. She reran the party over in her head and the moment in bed. By the time she got to the floor she was mad all over again and she felt that the run had been a waste of perfectly good sleeping time.

She turned the lights on and booted her computer up. Per the usual she could see the light at the end of the hallway where his office sat. Normally she'd walk down there and bug him with her being there but instead she moved to the small break room to make a small cup of coffee. She could feel a crash in the back of her head and she wanted to catch it head long. She stood in front of the machine as it brewed, her phone in her hand and her eyes scrolling the news feed of her social media site. She barely even registered the door opening until he was standing in the doorway.

He looked rather bored, glancing about the small room and catching her eyeing the coffee pot. “I don't get a hello?”

“I never got an email, I figured you were done with me.” She said simply, stepping a bit further from him, phone still in hand. He shut the door behind him and closed the small distance between them. He was so close she kept backing up until she was against the wall. Petyr looked down at her and touched her jawline. He moved her head to the side and with his free hand pulled her scarf off. He idly touched the small bruises on her neck and cracked a smile. He bent his head down to nibble at her ear and place very soft kisses down her neck.

“I have so much more in store for us.” He said against her flesh, giving a light bite before returning her scarf to it's original position. He kissed her cheek. “I was wrapped up with a case. I got a call at three in the morning on saturday and was caught up all weekend. I will make sure to give your emails more time. I apologize.” He played with a stray curl of her hair.

Sansa felt herself lose all of the anger she had earlier. She wondered why she was so willing to give into him. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and allowed herself to reach out for him. She touched his hands and played with the edge of his cuffs. He had small cuff-links on with an intricate bird detail. She touched one and leaned into him.

“Sorry. I'm just...I don't know. I like you, you know? I don't want to be a one time thing. I know it's childish and such but...I just don't want to be that girl.” She rested her head on his chest. She could feel him shake his head.

“It's not childish. It's rather adult. No one really loses the fear of rejection.” He said soothingly. “You won't be that girl, no worries.” He stepped back and turned around. He poured coffee into the empty mug on the counter. “How many sugars?”

“Four.” She said, watching as he grabbed four packets and opened them all into the mug. He handed the stirred mug to her and made a nod towards the door.

“The office will be opening soon.” He said. She grabbed her coffee and nodded, quietly following him out to the waiting room. She left him at her desk but followed him with her eyes until he was in his office. She took a seat and put her mug down with a sigh. She was better that this was not a good sign. She shouldn't be so malleable with him. She shouldn't be like that with anyone, she was raised differently. She supposed it had to do with his dominate personality. Margaery had told her to just be careful, and was very curious about who he was, but informed her that controlling types could be a problem. She knew that meant Joff.

She didn't see a comparison with the two men though. Joff was vicious and seemed to seek a reason to make his girlfriends cry, Petyr just likes to be in control. All the emotions she's gone through that have been negative were due to her own different view of the situation.

She kept in her mind until a shaken young boy and his mother came in to speak with Petyr. The mother had to cough to drag her out of her mind. The rest of the day came and went in a blur. Ros showed up with more wonderful news of her and her boy. Sansa just smiled and nodded as Ros unloaded her baggage before taking her shift over. Sansa was glad to be out of her grasp and back on her way home.

–

A few weeks passed in almost normal order. She worked, he worked. Her sisters cause was almost done and she was going to be running out of the additional excuses to see him. She liked him sitting in the living room like he belonged there. They had a few dinners but nothing like they wanted. He teased her at work but she did the same thing to him. They finally broke down and made plans to have another night out as his house along with a movie and such.

They picked a long movie about space exploration that lasted almost three hours. Normally she was into things like that but she missed the first couple of minutes due to an important message from her mother and the rest of the movie didn't make a bit of sense. She took to leaning against him and trying to look like she was paying attention. She was more concerned with thinking about how the rest of the night was going to go. He picked another restaurant just on the outside of the city for them to go to. Once they were seated Sansa couldn't help but feel like something wrong was going to happen. As much as her nerves were on edge the meal went without a hitch and she soon found her way back to his home.

The anticipation leading towards getting to his front door could have killed her. She wanted the peace of mind to do whatever they wanted without having to worry about her parents and strangers being in the floor below them. She also wanted to see what he planned to do to her. The whole night he had placed little kisses and touches on her neck and wrist and arms and it had started her engines up from the get go. He opened the door for her and she stumbled back into his home. She still hadn't seen much of the place but she knew where the important things were. The door shut behind her and she put the small bag of left overs on the counter in the kitchen. Almost as soon at the brown bag touched the counter his hands were on her hips. He turned her around and propped her up so she was sitting on the counter. She put her legs on either side of his waist and he found his position between them. He touched her arms gently and traced circles down her pale, exposed skin.

The gentle touches sent shivers up her spine and coated her body in goosebumps. His eyes were clouded over in thought. She reached up and pressed her lips against his, moving her arms to grip his shirt and pull him as close to her as the counter would allow. She moved her hands against his buttons and eagerly worked his tie and top button loose. Right as the second button gave way he pulled back and grabbed her wrists in a tight hold.

“Oh, no, you're not in control here.” He said in a husky tone. He pulled her off the counter and dragged her towards the bedroom by one wrist. He shut the door behind them and stood stock still, taking in her appearance. “Get on the bed, on all fours.” She reached up to start removing her dress. “No. Clothes on.” She blinked at the command but did as he told. She climbed on top of the soft bed and faced away from him, still in her wool dress and tights. Her shoes were even still on. She could hear the rustle of fabric and the weight shift as he got on the bed with her. He pulled her wrists back making her hit the bed face first. She felt her hands get tied behind her back with what felt like his tie.

His hands didn't leave her flesh as he moved them from his wrists to her thighs and to her feet where he finally removed her small heels. He dropped them unceremoniously to the side. The weight shifted on the bed as he got up and started to rummage through a drawer. A moment later she was being blindfolded with a small ribbon of silk. He moved a pillow under her head for added comfort from the awkward angle then got off the bed for a second time. She could hear him remove his shoes and dig around in more drawers. She wondered what he was going to do to her.

The bed shifted again and he pressed himself against her ass. “Don't move, or I'll cut you.” She felt her mouth go dry as a cold point dragged up her thigh. It didn't hurt but she could feel the pressure from her tights give way to the blade. He did this to both legs then tossed the blade to the side. His hands slid into the cut fabric and up to her ass. He grabbed her ass harshly then moved his thumbs down lower. He spread her lower lips apart to the fabric of her panties. She was embarrassed to admit that the little bit of play had her already visibly damp. He grabbed hold of the tights and tore more away. He moved her panties to the side and touched her gently. “My, my, so wet already.” He said, rubbing her clit softly. She felt her knees shake and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. He moved down and slid his tongue against her fold and between his mouth and finger she was already losing the ability to keep her body propped up. Moments later he released her with a satisfied laugh at the state of her. He grabbed the tops of her panties and tights and slid them off to her knees. “Tell me what you want.”

She groaned. “I want you to fuck me.” She ran her tongue across her lips. Everything else but her lower region felt dry and neglected.

“I know what your pussy wants.” he said, giving her ass a quick slap. “What do you want.”

Her head was foggy with need and any creative words were not going to come out of her mouth. “You. All of you.” She half drooled into the pillow. She resisted her urge to back into him like a dog in heat. She felt his hands crawl up her thighs and under her dress. He played with her breasts and bit her ear from behind.

“Is that so?” His words were hot on her face and it almost sent her over the edge. She couldn't form a sentence and just groaned pathetically and wiggled against his weight. “Well, I guess if I want an intelligent conversation I have to give you something to ease you...” He sat back up and she heard the sound of his zipper being undone. With one hand on her hip he entered her slowly. Once in a position he liked his other hand joined the other side of her hip and kept her pressed to the hilt against him. He moved back and forth slowly, teasing her need for him to just demolish her. His hands went up to her hair and grabbed a handful from the base. He pulled her head back and thrust into her with force. With each new pounding movement he brought her head up closer to him until they were both just on their knees, her back against his chest. He kept a slow, grinding pace for a minute or so. She was panting and moaning. She hated not being able to touch and see what was going on. He released her hair and pushed her back onto the bed and removed himself. Her arms were freed and she was told to remove her dress but not her blind fold. She heard him remove his own clothes with her. She tossed her dress to the side and felt him get back on the bed. He guided her on top of him and pushed himself back into her.

Her hands wandered his chest and without being told what to do she started to move up and down. She rotated her hips to grind him against her inside and her nails pressed into his torso. She picked up speed once she got comfortable and she felt her own release coming soon. His hands moved to her hips and helped her move smoothly. She groaned and tried her hardest not to fall against him. It didn't take long before she shuddered against him. She automatically stopped but she heard him take in a hiss of air and move her hips for her. She got the hint that he wasn't done and picked her pace up. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as his hips started to move up to greet her own. He followed her shortly after and she arched against the sudden pace and need of his climax. He slowed to a stop and she kept on top of him, catching her breath. His lands left her hips and bent her towards him. He untied the ribbon and she blinked against the sudden light change. She looked up at him from the comfort of his chest and rolled to the free side of the bed, cuddling right back up to him.

They eventually took a heated shower together and she had her first shower sex. She was mildly surprised to find the water was not a good thing to be covered in during such activities. She sat on the edge of his bed, running one hand through her hair and another checking her phone. She nearly jumped as a message came in. She looked at the sender. Joff? She frowned and opened the message. It was two picture messages. Both from the restaurant. One where she was touching Petyr's leg under the table and another when he had kissed her cheek at some point in the night. A text followed after.

_'Cheap lawyer rates? Tsk. Tsk.'_

–

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm glad the weather is getting crappy where I am right now. It gives me more reason to stay inside and write all day.**

 

 


	11. Only You

–

**Obsessions**

–

_Only you can be the aching in my heart. My enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight._

_You hold me in your arms when the storm arrives._

_Only you._

–

_**Chapter Eleven : Only You** _

–

 

Her face was white. What did it matter that she was out with her boss? Besides her mother and father finding out. She'd lose her job, something which she was growing to really enjoy, and any creditability in anything she's done these past months. She hovered over her phones keyboard. What was she suppose to say?

_'What do you want?'_

She had to get right to the point. She looked over her shoulder at Petyr who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked back at her messages then passed the phone over to him. He looked over the messages and nonchalantly moved it back to her.

“Are you worried?” she asked, speaking her own thoughts. She was worried. She didn't want this getting back to her parents, not yet. He shrugged and pulled a well thumbed book out from his bedside table.

“It's annoying more like.” He said simply. She blinked at his response. How could he not care? She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her phone vibrating again. She jumped to attention and opened the new message.

_'Tomorrow, meet me at Blueberry Cafe by the high school around 2 pm.'_

She sighed and responded with a yes before turning her phone off and sliding it into the drawer on her own bedside table. She crawled back under the sheets and pulled her damp hair to one side. She stared up at him reading his book like they weren't being blackmailed.

“Why don't you care?” She asked through the sheets and comforter. He looked over at her from his comfortable, nude position and then moved his gaze back to his book.

“What does it matter?”

“Joff could post it all over the internet, tell my parents, tell your clients that you're hooking up with your secretary. It's...really unprofessional...” She said. It lied more towards she didn't want her parents to know yet. They weren't even an official thing and she didn't need this all over on top of the near end of Arya's law problems.

“It will be okay. If it gets out then we can settle matters with your sister quickly. I can stop rumors on my business end, my clients are more trusting of me than you think.” He turned a page idly. “What would it matter if your parents found out? You could move in with me.” He said the last bit so casually that Sansa almost didn't catch it. When her brain registered what he said she started to laugh. “what's so funny? I'm serious. If you didn't want to sleep with me I have another room. If we don't work out I can separate myself from you enough for you to live comfortably, unless you'd rather stay with your parents and have them judge you like you fear they will.”

She scoffed. “Of course they will judge me. You're almost my mothers age, which is kind of a big no no for them. They want me to find this man that’s my age and well off and get married and give them grandkids like they want Jon and Robb to do. “

He folded a top corner of his page and set the book down on the bedside table and looked over to her with a serious face. “Is that what you want?”

She felt her face grow red as she searched his face for his motives. There was nothing there, like she expected. She didn't really know what to say to him. She didn't want some silly words to ruin whatever they had, but at the same time she needed to be honest with him. “I'm not sure. I know I want to love someone. Get married, maybe kids later...but I don't want it to be all that I am. I want to have something for myself too.” She closed her eyes and dug her face into the soft pillow. “If these pictures go out my creditability will be shot. I'll have to go through university and get a bogus degree that doesn't do anything for us anymore. Even with that no one will take me thinking I'll sleep with the boss.” She sighed and pulled a blanket over her head. He laughed a bit.

“Or maybe you'll get hired on to some creepy old man who will just have you around to fondle and make him feel better...oh, wait. You already have that.”

She peeked out of her blankets to stare him down. He was trying to make her less worried, she knew, but having him joke with her was something that she didn't think he was capable of. “You're not old.” She said simply.

He rolled his eyes and reached over for the small bedside lamp to turn the lone light off. “Sweetling, I'm old enough to be your father.”

In a normal situation with a normal woman that statement would be one to make a young girl not want to go to sleep. Sansa was a different type of girl. She instead had thrown it to the side like a passing comment and curled up to him and was able to fall into a fitful sleep. When Sansa finally accepted that she was not going to get anymore sleep she rolled out of bed and peered over at the clock. The red digital numbers read that it was six in the morning. She slid into a pair of panties and a tank top with early morning uneasiness. She groaned and grabbed her phone and silently tip toed out of the room and into the rest of the house. She shut the door behind her with a soft click and took a deep breath. She padded into the kitchen and found that he had sufficient food for her to make a decent breakfast. She preheated the oven and cut up a few small red potatoes. She drizzled them with oil and sea salt and sat them in the fridge to wait till the oven was ready. She hadn't turned her phone on since she woke and it was now staring up at her from the counter, begging for her to rummage through the mess she was going to get herself into. She threw the phone onto the couch and walked off to explore the dwelling of Petyr Baelish.

The townhouse was a two story, modern dwelling. There were three rooms that could be classified as bedrooms. One currently held its sleeping owner, another a sparse but comfy looking spare bedroom and a large room that had been redone as an office. This room was the only one to look anything like a warm, welcoming room. The walls were lined with so many books that Sansa felt suddenly at home. There was a large corner desk with a plush leather chair and a sleek computer. She noted that while the room was still severely modern with black shelves and glass and silver decorations the warmth and scent the room had made her smile. She walked over to the desk and noticed a large, roughed up leather portfolio on top of a stack of organized folders. She picked it up and flipped to the center. There was a clipping from what she assumed was Petyr's high school gradutating class. The second page was a large glossy photo of that years seniors. She scanned the young faces and instantly found her mothers smiling face from the center, her arms intertwined with a man that she knew as her late uncle. She had to scan the rows several times before she finally caught Petyr in the top row, looking rather unamused with the situation.

She heard the oven beep signaling its preheated temperature and nearly jumped. She shut the book and put it back where she found it as half skipped towards the kitchen. She tossed the potatoes in and started on the rest of the dish. She cooked a few strips of bacon extra crispy and made scrambled eggs with a bit of onions and a small mushroom she had found and cleaned. By the time the potatoes were done and the dish piled into two bowls the clock told her it was seven and almost like it was on a script he entered the hallway with a dark robe around his slender form.

“You're up early...and being productive.” He yawned a bit and looked over the contents of the bowl. He took a sniff and reached for the fork. Obviously he was hungry when he woke up. She smiled and grabbed her own fork. They moved to the couch where she unceremoniously pushed her phone onto the floor. “So you can cook, you're gorgeous and you are a wonderful bedmate. How are you not...I don't know, surrounded by boys all the time?”

She rolled her eyes and took a small bite of her food. “I'm not much for...dating, I guess. I never really noticed most of the guys that would try to get with me. I was looking more for a certain person. I wanted someone that stood out and knew who he was and what he wanted. When you're in high school no one knows who they are or what they wanted. I dated a douchebag for a while but got sick of that. I made a mistake with a gay man too...might have turned him gay actually...” She said the last part more to herself and shoved another forkful of food into her mouth. He didn't say anything to her statements. There wasn't much to say.

“You're going to the cafe today, aren't you?” He asked after breakfast had been finished. He got up and grabbed the dishes to take them into the kitchen. She flopped onto the couch and reached for her phone, finally giving in and turning it on.

“I have to.”

He shook his head and loaded the dishwasher without another word. “I'll take you, and be near in case something happens. I won't tell you not to go because you'll just go anyway.” He cleaned up the small mess she overlooked in her eagerness to make him food.

“Well, that's not until two.” She said from the couch, happily noting that no other text messages had come from the small blonde boy. She replied to a few meaningless ones and looked over to the kitchen to see he was gone. She sat up in a panic and nearly shrieked as his warm hands touched her shoulders. She looked up to see him hovering over the back of the couch. She touched his hand and eased in towards the back. He bent down and kissed her neck and shoulders.

“We have plenty of time to make that blackmail worth it.” He growled into her flesh. She felt goosebumps spread instantly over her body. She twisted her head to match with his and allowed herself to get lost in the reason she was being blackmailed.

At one fortyfive she sat in his car overlooking the cafe that was filled to the brim with teenagers and twenty year olds. She could feel her nerves start to fray. She was pretty sure she was not ready for any of this but if she wanted to keep her and Petyr's actions underwrap she was going to need to do whatever Joff was going to demand of her. Petyr was looking over the crowd as well but his eyes were more critical and less panicky. “We can not do this you know...” He said simply.

“We have to.”

“I know you don't like the idea of telling people but your parents...I can help with any punishment that they would do. I would help you, you know that, right?” He looked over at her, his face showing a mix of professionalism and concern. It was a weird expression to her. She looked back out of the window and sighed.

“I know, I guess. I don't want to be a burden. He's eighteen. There' not much he can demand of me. It's not like he's going to ask for me to kill anyone and his family is loaded so money shouldn't be an option. His mother gives him anything he wants. It makes him a prick.” She mumbled. She remembered the days with him. His mother was a nut job. Everytime she was around the house it was like she was forced to be there. She had no other option but to be with her son and she should be blessed that it was that way. She bit her lower lip and looked at her phone. “I'll go now. Maybe I can force down some caffeine and will be too buzzed to care.” She reached to her purse sitting on the floor in front of her seat but his hand stopped her. He turned her as best he could in the cramped area of the car and planted a kiss on her mouth. She blinked but accepted it with a bit of eagerness.

“I'll be here.” He said after he pulled away. She nodded and finally grabbed her purse. She left the car and teetered to the cafe. She ordered a small coffee and grabbed about a dozen little sugar packets before picking a small two person table near a rather cluttered corner. The inside was packed due to the chilly weather and she figured he picked this place to cover any voices. Between the bad indie music playing and chatter of the other customers she could hardly hear herself think. She emptied seven of the sugar packets into her cup and started to stir. Just as she decided to take a sip the other chair pulled out and Joffery flopped onto the steel chair like a bum. He smirked at her in his usual manner.

“Of course you'd be here early.”

She rolled her eyes and took a big sip. “Can we get to the point? I really didn't want to spend all day catching up.”

He leaned back into the chair and idly played with the sugar packet. “Well to start off I will have you know besides the digital copies in the text messages I have moved the photos to a small flash drive. I have no digital or physical copies and if need be I will write up a legal form and sign it...or your boyfriend can do it. It seems like his sort of thing.”

She said nothing and glared at him. “Get. To. The. Point.”

He put his hands up in a mock surrender. “Geez. Okay, okay..but first..” He got up and walked to the bakery counter and ordered a plate of cookies and a hot drink for himself. He came back like nothing was going on, munching on a cookie and taking a big sniff of his drink. “This place has the best chai tea. The best.” He sat back down and finished a cookie. “So, anyway, I will give you the flashdrive if you convince Margaery to marry me.”

–

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave off on this point. I will hop right onto the next chapter! Thank you all for commenting and all the wonderful ideas that you've given me!**

 


	12. Many of Horror

–

**Obsessions**

–

_You say 'I love you boy' but I know you lie._

_I trust you all the same and I don't know why._

–

_**Chapter Twelve: Many of Horror** _

–

 

To say she didn't know how to respond was an understatement. She sat there with her mouth wide open for a good minute. Once she closed her mouth her next response was to start laughing. This boy in front of her was the biggest playboy she had ever met. Even when they were together she had to fight off girls left and right and Joff just asked them to come to his side. While she cackled away he took a sip of his tea and set it down with a serious face.

“This is not a joke, Sansa. I need her to want to marry me.”

Sansa wiped a tear from her eyes. “Why? You don't want to get married. You never have. You want a main girl and like twenty side ones for the rest of your life.” Sansa said with a snarky tone. Joff smiled.

“That, I do want, but I also want an obscene amount of money. Which is what I'd get if she agrees to marry me.” Joff leaned back and sighed. “My grandfather is getting old. He wants to give me his banking clients so he can retire next year. He doesn't want to give it to a kid who is known as the town playboy. He wants me to 'settle down' and 'marry that Tyrell girl'. He won't let my mother do it, ever since my father died she's not been in the mood to do anything but shop and sleep. My uncle is off trying to not be his fathers son so that leaves me. I've been working for his company for two years now and I'm almost twenty. He wants me to have multibillion dollar accounts.” Joff smirked and leaned forward. “Get this, he also said if I can get married before he retires that my wedding present is a million dollars along with the accounts.”

Sansa was shocked, but she really didn't expect any less from him. Of course he wants to marry for money. Even the Tyrells were well off and wouldn't leave their daughter with nothing. She groaned and felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She didn't want to screw her friend over like this.

“So, convince her and the images are gone.” Joff finalized before getting out of his chair and wishing her a pleasant day. Sansa sat there and stared at his empty chair. She needed to talk to Margaery. She groaned. She needed to talk to Petyr.

She got up from her own chair and cleared the table and brought the small amount of trash to the waste bin before sulking out into the mid day chill. She opened the passenger side door and slid in. Petyr folded another page down in his book and slid it into the glove compartment.

“So? What does he want.”

“Margaery.”

Petyr stared at her for a moment. “Your friend? He wants his own girlfriend?”

Sansa nodded. “Yeah, to marry her.”

Petyr shrugged. “What's the problem then?”

Sansa leaned into the chair like she was trying to escape her problems. “He's crazy. He's a cheater. He wants to marry her for money and not love.” He started the car and headed back to his place. She took the opportunity to explain the situation to him. He didn't seem really surprised. He let her know that he's helped Joffery's family for years with their legal issues and he knew it was a matter of time before Tywin gave his accounts over to the little snot. They pulled into the townhouse and the two eagerly left the garage to hide in the living room.

“I don't know what to do.”

Petyr rolled his eyes and pulled his laptop out from under the couch. “You have two options, convince your friend to marry a worthless man or tell your parents that you're sleeping with me.” 

Sansa felt selfish. Everytime she thought of her parents finding out she wanted to curl into a ball and die. She didn't want to sell her friends life away but every second it seemed more like a good option. She rested her head against his shoulder as he responded to a few emails. She ended up dozing and when she woke up a few minutes later some idea hit her.

“Or, I can do something in the middle.”

Petyr glanced over at her. “How so?”

“I can tell her what's going on, and she can help.” She grabbed her phone out of her pocket. “We're going to dinner with Margaery.”

“ _We are?_ ”

“Yes. There needs to be some truth here. I want her to be aware of what is going on.” Within a few seconds there was a response. “She's down. She's excited to meet you.” Sansa smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting up. “Well, I do need to change, so unless you're going to get me new clothes I need to go home.”

Petyr shut his laptop and put it back under the couch. “How about...you take those clothes off and once I'm done with you I will get you something new to wear.” Sansa looked him over, trying to decide if this was all a joke, but by now she should know that it never is. She wanted to play something else today.

“I don't want to.” She said simply, moving towards the kitchen to rummage around the fridge. She heard him get up behind her after a moment. It didn't take long for him to be standing right on top of her making as little noise as humanly possible. She took a sharp breath of air in as his hands grabbed onto her wrists and pulled them behind her. He walked her towards the small bar and bent her over the nearest barstool.

“Stay.” He said, releasing her hands to grab something from a drawer. Just as she was about to sit up and walk off he was in front of her with a ball of twine used on turkeys and roasts. She felt her mouth go dry and her lower body shake with a sudden need. He tied her wrists gently but she knew that she couldn't get her hands free if she tried. He tied them to the barstools foot bar and took a step back to admire his work. She wiggled to get comfy with the wood of the seat cutting into her slim waist. She couldn't see what he was doing but it wasn't long before his hands were crawling up her legs. He slid his hands under her and unbutton her jeans. “I will just have you like this then.” He said before sliding her jeans to the floor.

There was something about being bent over the barstool with her jeans around her ankles and her panties on. He pressed himself against her rear and she was suddenly very aware of how fast and easily he could get ready for her. His hand started to roam and a finger slid into her panties. She heard him chuckle deeply. “Seems you want it more than you act.” He roughly pushed the flimsy clothe to the side and pressed himself into her. His hands searched her body and grabbed at her like she was the last woman on earth. His thrusts were hard and deep and she couldn't help but almost scream out everytime he bottomed out in her. She barely got her own swiftly obtained orgasm before he pulled himself out and released on her still swollen lips and ass.

He untied her hands and stood in front of her. “Clean it.” He said simply, presenting his member to her face. She eagerly took it into her mouth and hands, licking the mixture of their passion off. He was hard again in a short minute and once he was clean he moved himself out of her reach and grabbed her arm. He dragged her to the bedroom and positioned her in facing the bed. “Get on all fours, on the bed.” He said. She wobbly did as commanded and her soaking entrance waited in front of him. He grabbed her hips with one hand and helped himself back into her tender hole. She yelped with the sore feeling that spread across her lower body. Each thrust was a sweet mixture of pleasure and something like getting a bruise poked. Her hands gripped onto the blankets and she felt her arms give out as his movements became harder and faster. It didn't take much until she felt his grip tighten on her hips and him suddenly removing himself from her. The two sat panting, allowing their breath to catch up with them. She slumped onto the bed and he went off to grab them towels. He quietly cleaned her off first before himself then sat on the bed next to her. “Well, I guess we need to go shopping now so you can get ready.” His tone implied that he still wasn't pleased with the situation but if he liked having whatever it was they had he had to suck it up and go. She grunted in response but didn't move for a full two minutes.

The shopping went quick. She settled with a new pair of dark skinny jeans and a soft oversized sweater. She grabbed a few other things like make up and shampoo to keep at his house per him prodding her to do so.

“Why don't you want to do this.” She asked when they were home and in the shower together. He looked over at her as he rubbed a small amount of sage smelling shampoo into his short hair.

“You're the one that wants to keep it secret. I told you that you could stay with me, now you want to tell someone to keep it secret. Kind of seems silly.” He said, rinsing himself off. Sansa rubbed the edges of her long hair with conditioner and stayed silent. It was a silly thing, to be honest, and she could always just tell her parents but some part of her didn't want to be the eighteen year old live in mistress. She wanted to see if whatever her and Petyr were doing was something serious or if it was all for play. She passed the conversation off and the two finished up.

She was ready a bit longer than normal due to having to unpackage half of her products but after a while the two of them looked presentable. Petyr wanted to go in his slacks and a tie but she kept telling him it was a dinner not a job interview and forced him into his nicer pair of jeans and a solid shirt that fit his thin frame. She was surprised to find he also own several rather nice cardigans and forced him into one of those as well. He moaned that he only wore those for family things but she ignored it all.

The two of them showed up earlier than Margaery and they sat in a back corner booth. The restaurant was dimly lit to set the calm mood of night time but all Sansa could think about was how she was going to break all of this to her friend. She arrived shortly after. The tall, slender woman was dressed in a wool dress and once the hostess showed her to the table Margaery's eyes widened. She sat down and put her purse to the side, silently looking between Petyr and Sansa. Petyr sat with all the calm in the world, straight back with his hands folded in his lap, one eyebrow raised. Sansa was leaning against the table, her eyes screaming all the worry she had.

“So...this is who you're seeing...your families lawyer?” She said after a moment. Sansa opened her mouth then shut it, suddenly at a lack of words. Margaery ordered her drink and continued her looking between the two of them with a frown. “I can say...I'm shocked.”

“I suppose you would be.” Petyr said in his clear and steady tone. “I can say that I do not think either of us quite expected to be drawn to the other.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes at him and looked him over. “I do know you, Mr. Baelish. You're a rather...ruthless man. You haven't lost any cases and your evidence seems to appear when you need it.” Petyr smiled and moved his hands from his lap to the table.

“That's what makes me good at what I do.” He said simply.

“Anyway.” Sansa finally piped in. “Yes, uh...we're seeing each other...currently.” She was interrupted by the waitress coming back to take their orders. Once the small girl was gone Sansa continued on in as strong as a tone as she could muster. “I...normally would not have told you. I know that's kind of harsh with you being my closest friend but I didn't want you to worry. I know it can be...uh, hard to date someone older than you and I'm sure you'd be concerned. As you can guess I don't want my parents to know either. Besides my mother and him having been friends for a while...I'm just sure that they wouldn't want to see me with my boss.” Margaery's eyes widened at that point, like she had forgotten that little tidbit of information. “But now I have a problem, and I wanted to tell you what was happening instead of going behind your back. Joffery was at a restaurant that Petyr and I were at and has photos of the two of us. He is telling me that he will show my parents and make both of us to be unprofessional and the scandal that will come with it for him and my family is just...kind of a huge thing.”

Margaery nodded. “That is something I can see him doing. I assume he wants something in return for his silence.”

Sansa made a face and looked over at Petyr who had been looking out the near window in his own mind. “He wants to marry you.”

Margaery choked on the drink she had just put to her lips. “Excuse me?”

“He wants me to convince you to marry him. If he doesn't settle down soon he won't get any of the inheritance that he thinks he deserves. His grandfather is also offering to give him his accounts and...well, a large sum of money.”

Margaery remained silent and seemed to be thinking all of this over. “That would make me a rather wealthy girl.” She said in almost a whisper. Sansa could see gears turning over in her head. “I'll do it.” She finally said. Sansa's mouth dropped open.

“Wait, what? This easily?”

Margaery nodded and happily started to eat the plate that arrived in front of them. “Of course. I can marry him and not be near him. If he gets a ton of money I could not work and do all the charity things I've wanted to do. I can learn what I want at college and not have to think of the real world consequences. Its like the early 1900s. I could be a silent little housewife.” Margaery shrugged like this was no big deal, to sign her life with another person. Petyr looked over at Sansa and smirked.

“That's rather smart of you, Margaery.” He said. “Joffery's family is rather wealthy on each side. If his grandfather is trying to marry him to make him seem more family friendly then having a charity driven woman as his wife will only add to it. I am sure the rest of the family will help financially to make their own name look better in the limelight.” Petyr's words were to the point and in honesty even made sense in Sansa's mind. Just like that Margaery passed the rather dark and life changing conversation into everyday conversation and picking on Sansa for finding herself an old man. Petyr took all of this with grace. The drive home was pleasant and Sansa was glad that she acted fast and got all of this out of the way. She wasn't going to say anything to Joffery for a couple of days and was instead sending another message to her mother telling her she'd be out again.

“So...is this official?” She asked turning her phone off with a click. Petyr glanced at her from the side of his eye, keeping his focus on the road.

“' _Official'_?” He asked.

“Yeah, I mean you met my friend and though...she's worried I'm dating my father she seems okay with it...are we a thing now?”

He laughed softly. “I thought we were to begin with. Isn't that what happens when one person sleeps with another?”

Sansa played with the edge of her sweater. “Well, not entirely. We hadn't said anything about keeping it just us. I didn't know if you wanted to see other people too...”

“Sweetling, you are more than enough for me. I don't think I could handle another woman in my life.”

Sansa smiled and touched his thigh. “that's good. Can...can you remind me tomorrow to call my doctor?”

Petyr turned his head towards her this time. “Why?”

“So I can get on the pill.” She said without looking at him and instead making small circles on the fabric of his jeans. He remained silent for a while and when she looked up she could see a mixture of relief and concentration on his face.

“Okay.” He said simply. “That's what you want then?”

She scoffed. “Do you want children?”

He shook his head. “Well, I'm not opposed to them but I do not want to handle a pregnancy at the moment.” He said in all honesty. She leaned back into the leather and thought about that. She wondered what their child would look like if they had one. This thought kept her occupied until they were back at his townhouse.

She yawned as she followed him from the garage to the living room. The two of them removed their shoes and she smiled as she watched him yawn. “Can't be tired yet...I still have another round in me...” She said with a smirk, leaning against the barstool that still had twine wrapped around the legs. Petyr watched her every move like she was a delicious food item and he was a starved man.

“I suppose I can indulge you one more time...”

–

**I'd like to think that issues like this don't normally take weeks and weeks to settle. If someone is smart and wants to get the problems out of the way they do it immediately. Blah. Well, I hope you all like this update. I have a few more big things up my sleeve that will be coming into play soon. Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for the super long delay, I'm on my way to a promotion and it's taken a lot out of my free time.**

 


	13. Fourth of July

–

 

**Obsessions**

 

–

 

_You and I were fire._

_Fireworks that went off too soon_

 

–

 

_**Chapter Thirteen: Fourth of July** _

 

–

 

 

Sansa felt the winter get more and more bitter. Christmas came and went and so did the new year. Sansa was nervously curling her hair in the mirror. In the corner of her mirror was an elegantly done invitation to her friends wedding. She thought it was sort of cheesy to get married on Valentines day, but it was what Margaery wanted. Petyr had been invited, but separately. Her parents would be in attendance, along with about half of the town. They had to be on their best behavior. She was the maid of honor and she had to make it seem like she was okay with everything. What made it worse was Joffery's best man was one of his friends that always had the hots for her. He as practically the boys body guard. Sandor was almost seven feet tall, extremely muscular and always angry. His version of hitting on her was getting shit faced and demanding her to sing for him because Joff said she could.

Needless to say she didn't sing for him, but knowing she was paired with him for a bit of the ceremony was making her sick to her stomach. She felt her inside turn and she sighed. It also didn't help she had been rather under the weather for the last couple of weeks. She stood and put on a floor length pale pink chiffon dress and piled her curls up. She gave her make up one last touch before meeting her parents downstairs. Her mother swooned like it was her own wedding. Sansa rolled her eyes and the three of them hurried into the family SUV and drove to the venue.

They arrived a couple hours early for photographs and for Sansa to help get Margaery ready. Sansa was surprised to see how well the woman in front of her was handling all of this. She expected a bit of nervousness, but the brunette woman chattered with her like it was any other day. Sansa curled and pinned her friends hair, still baffled at how calm she was.

“Are you okay?” She asked during a short time where Margaery wasn't chatting. Margaery blinked and smiled.

“Of course! Don't worry about me. I'm going to be super okay.” She said, giving the paler girl a squeeze of her hand. “I got this, and him under control.”

Sansa didn't doubt that. If Margaery was anything it was always in control. Even in this case. She was sure that she was going to handle this whole situation very well.

After make up and a few hundred photos between both parties the ceremony started to come together. Margaery had two other bridesmaids but Sansa didn't bother getting to know them. Joff's party matched in numbers, but compared to the three dainty girls the men looked like...cavemen. Sansa stood in front of the line, her bouqet in her hand, staring desperately ahead of her. She felt Sandor's eyes on her the whole time. His towering body leaned closer to her.

“You look so fragile.”

She closed her eyes and swayed a bit.

“It's the dress.”

The man scoffed but stood back up, seemingly okay with the response. The music started and their cue hit. The two of them walked down the aisle, arms interlocked. The actual ceremony was small. Family, close friends. Petyr wouldn't be here till later. She was all smiles as she took her spot. She looked over to Joff who looked more pompous than ever. It might have been the white suit and gold tie. Margaery's dress was mostly white but had small golden accents. The soft pink was for the girls and the groomsmen had white ties against white button ups. The venue had been ornately done. They were in a church with white and gold streamers and towering flowers and sculptures.

She looked in awe as Margaery walked down the aisle, her dress flowing beautifully around and behind her. She looked...happy. Sansa smiled widely. Even if it wasn't ideal, it was her day.

The ceremony was fast and heartfelt. Well, as much as Joffery could manage. The party stayed around for a few more pictures before they all headed towards the reception area. Margaery had rented out a country club. The main hall had at least fifty large circular tables. Flowers and blooms everywhere. Crystals and sparkly things littered everything. The room was draped in gold and white. Candles and glass ornaments hung on the wall and in marvelous displays. This was the show of Lannister money, she knew. It was a status thing, and Margaery was not above using the newly acquired income. Sansa sat down and watched as within forty minutes the hall filled with everyone that she could think of. She caught a glimpse of Petyr towards the back, avoiding too many glances and drinking something in a scotch glass. She stood and made her way towards him. He caught a glimpse of her and smiled. She finally got to him and stood still next to him, looking over the guests.

“Happy Valentines day.” She said with a smirk.

“And to you as well, my sweetling. How was the ceremony?”

She rocked on her feet a bit. “It went well. Very elegant and simple. My mother probably cried more than either of their parents but that's just what she does.” She smiled and looked up at that man that she hadn't stopped thinking about since she woke up that morning.

“Do I get you after all of this?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I made a good excuse.” She touched his arm gently before walking towards Margaery to rescue her from a dozen cooing older women. The two girls successfully made the rest of the night a real party. Drinks and sob stories were all around. The party grew and went deep into the night. Sansa still couldn't keep her eyes off of Petyr. He manned up and stayed the whole night, working the room with his grins and intelligence. Her mother spoke to him for a moment before her father dragged her away with a dirty look towards Petyr. She could have rolled her eyes at how immature her father could still be. She was surprised that something like Petyr having history with her aunt would have anything to do with upsetting her father.

As the night rolled to a close her parents found her again and gave her a hug, telling her to be safe out with the other bridesmaids. Sansa smiled and told them not to worry. She was a big girl and knew how to control herself. Sansa glanced around the room, noting the lack of a Mr. Baelish. She smiled and stood back, choking down a small glass of some alcohol free champagne that was there for the underaged guests. She would have enjoyed something with real alcohol but there were too many adults with a stick up their ass to risk it. She went over to Margaery and wrapped her arms around her.

“Heading out?” Margaery asked with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, got to leave you to your wedding night.” Sansa said with a sad smile. Joff and her had already been well acquainted in that area but now it had a sort of official tone to it. They said a few more words before Sansa walked out of the main room and outside where the last bits of winter nipped at her skin. She shivered a tiny bit and walked down the long drive way of the country club and onto the sidewalk. Half a block later Petyr's car pulled to the side next to her. She eagerly opened the door and crawled inside.

“You look cold.” He said, turning the heater on.

“Just a bit.” She said nuzzling next to her. “I've been sick the last week or so which doesn't help.”

Petyr looked at her with furrowed brows. “How so?”

“A bit pukey, dizzy and the occasional small fever.” She said, watching as he pulled back onto the main street.

They remained quiet for a moment until they reached the small city center before the long emptiness that led to his townhouse. He pulled into a convenience store and told her to hold on. Sansa shrugged and sunk into the chair, feeling a bit tired. She dozed off and didn't wake up until they were back at his house.

She was only woken up by him picking her out of the seat and cradling her small form to his own lean form. He kicked the door shut and she sprung back to life. “Wha..oh, we're here.” She said sleepily, resting her head on his shoulder. He brought her inside and plopped her on the bed, setting a bag from the store down in a corner of the room. “What did you get?”

“A few things I forgot to grab at the store earlier today.” He said, shrugging his coat off and loosening his tie. “I want to do something tomorrow when we wake up.” She kicked her shoes off and rolled on the bed, looking at him oddly. “Don't worry, it's simple. “ He took his shirt off and his shoes before removing his pants and walking towards her. “Just get out of the dress and let's go to bed.”

Sleep was something that Sansa was all for. It didn't take much coaxing before she was laying in bed next to him, letting sleep get to her. It was almost nine in the morning when he woke her up. She blinked and looked around the sun soaked room. “What's up?” She said sleepily. He handed her a small box. She took it and looked it over, her sleep addled brain making it hard to wrap her mind around the words. It finally all clicked when she took a small plastic wrapped stick from the box. “Whoa, a pregnancy test?” She asked, very awake.

“You've been sick...yes...?”

“Yeah...”

“In the mornings?”

“Mostly.”

“Have you been taking your pills regularly?”

Sansa paled. The last month had been sort of hit and miss. She had gotten a new phone and had forgotten to set up the daily reminders. She looked down at the box then back up to him. “I'll be right back.”

She rushed to the bathroom and read the instructions over the sink. It was simple enough. A minute later she emerged from the bathroom with a recapped pregnancy test in her hand. He was on the bed, clad in a pair of underwear that looked rather nice on him and his laptop sitting on his lap. He typed quickly and barely acknowledged her coming back into the room. She set a timer for fifteen minutes on her phone and started to change into a pair of comfy clothes that she normally left there.

“Are you going to be mad...if I am?” She asked sheepishly, standing next to her side of the bed, looking down at the messy comforter.

“No.” He said matter of factly.

“I feel like you're lying.” She said, looking up to him.

He smirked. “It wouldn't be planned by any mean, but it's not really unwanted.” He turned towards her and motioned for her to scoot next to him. She crawled back into bed and came up to his arms, looking down at his keyboard. “I love you, Sansa.”

She looked up at him with bright eyes, having heard that for the first time.

“I...I love you too, Petyr....”

“Whatever happens, we can work through anything.”

Sansa remained quiet and thought about it. She was young, but he wasn't. There was money to support a child. She could raise children...it definitely wasn't in her plan to be pregnant already, but it was something she could see. She did love him, and he loved her...it would be a nice environment for the child to grow into. She'd have to tell her parents eventually, and they wouldn't enjoy it...She paused and furrowed her brows. All of this but she couldn't think of getting rid of it. She had always been pro-choice but when the idea of being an eighteen year old mother was staring her straight in the face it wasn't even an option for her. She looked up at him again. “Could we keep it?”

His answer was blocked off by the alarm going off. She leapt out of his arms and ran to the phone, turning it off. She grabbed the test in her other hands and looked at it. A small, clearly written 'Pregnant' looked back at her. She felt her heart drop through her rib cage and flop onto the floor. She put her hand to her stomach, like she was going to feel anything. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes pained and her face showing the obvious answer. “I'm pregnant.” The words echoed in the room.

The two of them were silent for a long time. She looked down at the test like it was going to tell her otherwise. He shut the laptop and closed his eyes. Sansa put the test on the bedside table and sat down at the edge of the bed. She felt the mattress move as he moved towards her. She felt his hand on her shoulder. “We're okay.” He said softly into her ear. She nodded but tears came down her cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

She tried to wipe them away. “Oh, I'm just going to be a teen mom.” She started off “I have to tell my parents and they're going to kick me out...oh to top it all off I got knocked off by my boss!” Sansa threw her hands into the air.

He grabbed onto her and wrapped his arms around her small torso. “We don't have to tell your parents, not yet...I'll take you to the doctors in a few weeks and we'll make sure everything is going right before we start telling people. You have a few months before you start showing. Also, sleeping with your boss and getting knocked up is a good way to keep your job...” He was trying to joke, something he wasn't used to, but it made Sansa laugh anyway. She needed a bit of humor now. Everything had gotten real really fast.

The rest of the day...well, really the week went by in a blur. She stopped answering calls. She spent more time at Petyr's looking and asking him a million questions which was slowly getting on his nerves. She was either working or sitting on the computer in the living room, looking up a million things about early stages of pregnancy. Sansa looked over the screen at him. He was sitting on one of his chairs, a cup of tea in his hands and his phone on the other. His face was showing a bit of concentration as his finger dragged through obviously a long conversation.

She shut the laptop and crinkled her nose. “What's the face for?”

“Work.” He said simply.

She made another face and stood up, walked over to him and moved his tea out of the way. She curled her small frame onto his lap and looked at him with a frown. “I know I've been annoying this last week...” She started, catching his attention. He turned his head towards her with a raised eyebrow. “This is just big...for both of us. I want to make sure that you're a hundred percent with me...if not...if not we have to get rid of it.” The two remained silent until he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips.

“We're not getting rid of it. It's ours, and I'm a hundred percent okay with this.” She smiled and he held her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure about the whole deal, it was a life changing event and she wasn't sure that it was something she wanted to deal with so young. She loved the man next to her, but she would be bound to him for the rest of their lives with a child.

She got up and walked back to the computer, opening it back up and started to look through Amazon to start a wish list. Her phone went off and she saw her mother trying to reach her. She groaned and picked it up, sliding to answer.

“Hey, mom.”

“Sansa! Where have you been!”

“I've been out with Jane for the last couple days and working...sorry I haven't called you my phone was dead and there was no time to buy a charger. Plus, Mr. Baelish is pretty strict about making personal calls at work.”

Her mother sighed. She knew she didn't take it as a truth but she dropped that part of the conversation. “Okay, we'll talk more. Are you coming home tonight?”

Sansa looked back over to Petyr. “I can.”

“I'd like you to, you know your sisters hearing is in a few days...” Her mothers tone was nervous. “I'd like at least one of my daughters in the house.”

“Where has Ayra been?”

“Out, like you. Just with her boyfriend, not listening to me or your father. At least you eventually pick up. I swear I don't know what's gotten into either of you.” They gave each other a goodbye and Sansa groaned, shutting her laptop off. Petyr looked back up from his cell.

“I have to go home. I guess Arya hasn't been home, and I have been gone for a week now...” Petyr shook his head. “What? I am pretty good at avoiding calls.”

“Obviously not.” He said before looking back at his phone. Sansa got up and put a few things back into the weekend bag she had with her. Petyr was leaning against the counter, her keys in his hands. “When can I see you again?”

She smirked and grabbed the keys from his hands. “Well, I work on Monday, silly.” She reached up and gave him a swift kiss. He grinned and grabbed a handful of her ass before walking her out of the room and into the garage. She slid into her car and backed out, watching Petyr the whole way out. She saw the garage door shut behind her in her rear view mirror. She sighed and picked up the pace, not wanting to deal with the ensuing family moments.

–

**I hope this was fast enough, I know it's better than the month long gap between the last chapters. Thanks for sticking around with me!**

 


	14. Believe

–

 

**Obsessions**

 

–

 

_Say something, say something like you love me,_

_less you want to move away from the noise of this place._

 

–

 

_**Chapter Fourteen: Believe** _

 

–

 

Petyr sat in the darkness of his office. It was approaching ten at night on Monday. Sansa and Ros had come and went. They were off doing their own thing. He sighed and leaned into the chair, running his hands through his hair. What had he gotten himself into? He was stuck with her now...not that it was a terrible idea, but now it was set in stone. He had been doing nothing but math and weighing all the pros and cons of Sansa going through with her pregnancy. He could afford the child, the math quickly told him, he already lived below his means, even taking both of them in.

He would be lying if he wasn't curious about raising a child. He had always wanted a son. He wasn't so old-school to not want a daughter but there was something strengthening to him to have a son. At the same time he would have to deal with a whole new bit of onslaught. It would be known that he slept with his much younger than him employee and got her pregnant. Not only that but the daughter of someone he used to love. Her father would do anything to set his life on fire once he found out who the father of Sansa's baby was. Her mother would stop speaking to him. He groaned and closed his eyes, shutting the laptop on his desk. The room darkened completely, letting the little bit of the headache that was growing to dull.

It was too late. He enjoyed her company, her face...everything about her. He wasn't entirely sure what love was. Thinking back to Cat it was more of an obsession. Something that he couldn't have. Lysa was a one night thing. Sansa was...well...something different. She had been a goal. He wanted to see what he could get from her, what to make her. He got as far as he could, she's grown so much in the level of maturity. When they first met she was just looking for an older man to occupy her bad girl thoughts. She was popular and not going anywhere in life...

Well, now she was pregnant at eighteen but with a steady job and not a dead beat baby daddy. He snapped back up and opened his laptop back up, impatiently waiting for it to boot up. He clicked to the email swiftly and composed something mildly cut throat but inciting to a Mister Tyrell. It would be an easy thing to do, get her another job away from him, seeing as he had connections all over the place. It was bonus points for the connection she had with the Tyrell girl.

He shut the laptop again and slid it into it's case before finally shutting the office down and heading back to his townhouse. Sansa had barely texted or called him past her shift. She said it was a shit storm at home and that she'd have to be on her best behavior to win her mother back over. He let her work things out in peace, telling her to simply call him when she was able too.

He pulled into his garage several minutes later and walked into the oddly empty house. There were bits of her scattered throughout the home. Her hairbrush and toothbrush in the bathroom. Her shirts and shoes in his room. Several drinks in the refrigerator that he normally wouldn't keep stocked. Even her laptop sitting on the dining room table. He sat down at her chair and opened it, looking through her search history, laughing here and there at some of the oddest things she asked the wild world of the internet.

He closed her laptop and put his briefcase on the table. He padded into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He leaned against the counter, taking sudden notice of some of the sharper edges of his modern home. He laughed again, finishing his drink and retiring for the night.   
The next morning he met a rather tired looking Sansa at the front desk. She yawned when she saw him.

“Good morning, Sansa.” He said. She pulled a cup of coffee from behind her desk for him. He smiled and bent down, giving her a kiss on her forehead. “How's the house?”

“Mom is still mad at me. She doesn't like it when we just vanish. Jon and Robb and them never did this, just Ayra and I. She thinks we're going to set a bad example for Bran and Rickon.” She rolled her eyes and leaned into the chair. “I have an appointment for Friday.”

“Would you like me to come with?”

She was silent for a while, looking everywhere but at him. She bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, I would like that. It is...you, know, yours anyway.” She said, her cheeks inflamed. He gave her another kiss then went back into his office, turning all of his lights on and adjusting his chairs. He sat down in his desk, sipping his coffee and watching his computer go through the motions. He clicked through his emails and raised an eyebrow at the diligent response from Margaery's father. He had given Petyr several positions that were trainable to someone like Sansa. All of them allowed for her to be away from him, and to have a chance to grow. The Tyrells owned a large cruise ship company. He sent him a reply back, looking down at the doorway separating her from him. He opened up the message that Mace sent him, removing any connections or bad mouthing that he may have had written. He typed a swift note at the top.

'Consider these.' He sent the email to Sansa. He pulled up his work and started typing away at one of his cases. It didn't take much until he heard the click of her heels on the tough carpet of the hallway. She knocked on the door for a half a second before barging in.

“Why would I look at these?” She said, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. He barely looked up at her.

“Please, sit down, there's good reason why I talked to Mace.” He looked up, watching her take a seat across from him. She crossed her legs at her knees, her short skirt moving up. He looked away before different thoughts went into his mind. “If we want this to work, the two of us and the child, I believe you would benefit from working somewhere besides under me. It would avoid either of our names getting slammed into the mud.” He took another sip from his coffee, moving away from the computer. “It will already be different, with your parents, but at least this way we can avoid any rumors flying about from my clients or competitors. I would need to move you before it became...obvious.”

She huffed, but by the look on her face he knew she understood all of this. “Several of the positions, are entry level but they are only six months to a year training before promotion. I don't know if you want to further your education, but at least this way if you decide not to and to not live off of what I make then you can have your own income and your own training. You'd be your own woman. I would like you to move in with me, when the child comes, but if you want to work that is something I won't take from you...” He made is tone soft. He wanted her to know that he had put thought into this.

She remained silent. “I'll think about it. I'll talk to Margaery...” She looked up at him with her big eyes. He smiled a soft smile. “I got to go back...” She stood up and walked towards his desk, touching his arm lightly before returning back to her desk. He watched the door shut behind her and turned back to his computer. He liked when things started to fall into place. He sent another email to Mace, telling him of the importance that Margaery is honest in helping her friend move up in the world and not to let anything negative bog down Sansa's opinions. He wanted her to get this job. It was much easier for him to replace a part time secretary than the woman carrying his child.

Sansa kept him updated throughout the week of the goings ons with her family. Ayra had come home, mildly hungover. She was pretty much on lockdown. Sansa said the surprising part was that the younger girl was keeping the peace. She knew her trial was coming soon and she needed to at least seem like she cared or she'd get into more trouble than she asked for. Her mother had stepped off of Sansa almost as soon as Ayra returned, giving the red head room to breathe. Friday came in the blink of an eye and Petyr found himself in an isolated waiting room. Everything was marble and glass. There were several other patients in the room, majorly pregnant or just bored looking housewives. Sansa touched her stomach nervously, looking about at the rooms. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a strong squeeze to reassure her. Sansa's eyes were glued onto a woman in her mid twenties, heavily pregnant and reading a book softly to a young boy who looked about three years.

Petyr looked on as well, feeling a pang in his chest that he didn't think he was capable of. A nurse in pastel pink scrubs came out, bubbly asking for Sansa. The two of them walked into the main offices. Petyr stood by her like a stone for her support as her weight and blood pressure got taken. She looked so small and lost on the table. She looked around as she answered her questions. She said she was about three weeks late for her period. The nurse took a few more vitals before leaving them to wait.

“What happens?”

“Oh, you'll have to take a pee test, maybe some blood work. Your stomach will get gelled up and she should be able to tell you how far along you are...” He said. She laughed, catching him off guard. “What's funny?”

“Seems like I'm not the only one that have been on the internet looking things up.” He rolled his eyes playfully at her.

“Well, it's not like I know any of this out of experience.” He noted the look of sudden reassurance on her face. He could have rolled his eyes again. The downfalls of dating such a young woman would be the lack of self esteem. No matter how many teenagers and young adults proclaimed that they were totally okay with who they were and what they were doing they would all be lying. It took time to know and trust yourself. She was a strong girl, but this was a trying time and he allowed her some insecurity.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. She asked Sansa more questions and had her do just as he said. She leaned back on the chair as the doctor leaned over her with her cold equipment. She was excellent at small talk and Petyr helped fill the silence with his own skilled words. Sansa was too involved in the screen to really say anything. It didn't take long for him to catch the small girl gasp. On the screen stared a small little bean.

“It's a bit smaller than normal, I'd say you're seven weeks along.” The doctor said cheerfully. She told the two of them little bits of what was going to happen in the next few weeks. “Though, I must say you are still at a sensitive stage. The twelve week mark is usually the mark of the less likely chance of a miscarriage. You are both healthy and I don't see a problem but we'll run our normal tests to make sure everything is going as planned.”

The doctor left shortly after, leaving Sansa and Petyr with directions on how to get to the bathroom and to the in hospital blood drawing lab. He waited patiently outside of both doors, starting to find himself a bit hungry. After her tests he helped her back to the car, already thinking of what he wanted to do for dinner.

“Twelve weeks...” She said after a long period of silence. He looked over to her from his driver side.

“Yes.”

“What happens after that?”

“Usually a bunch of medication, but after that it's usually a bit...less dramatic than the first part of the trimester.” Sansa nodded and curled further into the passenger seat. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. He wished she would just calm down. All of this was only going to make it worse. Their dinner was fast and comfy and as much as he wanted her to stay they needed to go their own ways. He watched her walk up the long driveway to her house with a concentrating face.

The next few days went fast. He was swamped with clients and meetings at courthouses. He barely saw her during the time, just few calls here and there and few stolen glances. He tapped his hands on the counter in his kitchen, finding that feeling again where the house was lacking a certain...red haired lass. He picked his phone up and called her, hoping the late hour was okay.

“Hello.” She said with a yawn once she picked up.

“Hello, sweetling. You sound exhausted.”

“Well, it is eleven at night..” She said. He smiled a bit, hearing her own smile in her tone. “I haven't been feeling very good recently. Kind of...like a cold, too.” She said with another yawn. “Though, I have good news. I spoke to Margaery and my parents and they think that working for the Tyrell's would be a great chance for me to make something. Though, mom wishes I would go to school...” She finished.

“Well, that would always be the best but this is a chance that could make that unnecessary.” He took a seat at the bar, flipping through a few of his envelopes. “I'll let you go, since you're not feeling very well. You can take the next two days off if you'd like.”

Sansa sighed. “Maybe just the next day. I'll go though. Love you..” She said, her tone a bit nervous. Obviously they weren't really used to the whole I love you, but they were trying.

“Love you too.” He said. She ended the phone call and Petyr put the phone into his back pocket. Petyr made the next week as easy as possible. Sansa didn't only take the next two days off work but cancelled their weekend plans. When the next Monday rolled around Sansa called off again. He tossed the phone in his hands in his dark, empty office. Mid-toss his phone vibrated. He stopped playing with the mobile device and read the message. Sansa was going to the doctor and she needed a ride so she didn't have to explain anything to her parents. Petyr responded and made several quick calls to his clients to cancel his appointments for the day.

When he finally reached her house he was surprised to see how bad off she looked. She was clad in an oversized hoodie and some leggings and flats. Her eyes were bagged and she just looked like she hadn't eaten the whole time she was off. She slid into the car and coughed, looking up at him with big pathetic looking eyes.

“Thanks.”

He reached over and grabbed one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. “Of course.” He didn't think he'd be this nervous over her being so sick, but he was. The whole drive and the whole wait drove him crazy. He knew what sicknesses tended to do to pregnancies. Hers was so early it was even more dangerous. The doctor came in looking rather flustered.

“Sorry...to have you come all of this way...” She said, handing Sansa and envelope that had not been sent to her. “Those are your lab results. We can still check for your sickness and do another round of testing if you'd like...”

Sansa ripped open the envelope and looked down at the words almost like she wasn't reading them. She looked over to Petyr, her eyes brimmed with tears, then to the nurse. “What does this mean?”

“Well, you have low estrogen, which at this stage is very bad for your first pregnancy. Normally, this can be fixed with some high dosage of estrogen throughout the pregnancy...without a certain level the risk of miscarriage is even higher. Normally, I would. I would get you on a prescription right now and get you started on a regimen that would help you out, but you have a rather bad cold, and on top of your really low estrogen levels...you may be losing your baby.”

Sansa's pale complexion lost all of it's color. Petyr reached out and grabbed onto her hand. He felt a pang in his chest. His own brain sort of flat lined.

“We'll do a few more tests, see if your level is going down or up and that would really be the defining bit of this whole situation.” Sansa didn't speak but nodded. The doctor went through the motion of her tests. “I can call you later today with the results.” The doctor said a few parting words and Sansa's tears broke loose.

“I...didn't think I would want this so bad...” She sobbed. He pulled her close and held her to him. “I wanted it so bad...” She continued. “I accepted it. I wanted this child” Her voice grew louder with every word. He hushed her and managed to get her walking and back to the car. He drove her back to his place, wrapping her up in a blanket on the couch. He made her whatever she asked for and let her doze on the couch. Every time her phone went off she jumped a foot in the air and grabbed it like a lifeline. It was almost four in the afternoon when the doctor got back. He watched from the other side of the living room as her face went from hopeful to dead in the matter of moments. She said a sad goodbye then wrapped herself more into the fluffy blanket.

“Well, looks like we're not going to keep it.” She managed to choke out before the tears started again. Petyr closed his eyes and tried to settle his heart before moving over to the couch. He remained silent, letting his brain wrap around the next few days and what they were expecting.

 

–

**Well, it's short, but it was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. I have so many ideas still floating around my head. I will give you a heads up that there will be some totally left field chapters in the future. :)**

 


	15. Love Me Like You Do

–

 

**Obsessions**

 

–

 

_You're the fear, I don't care 'cause I've never been this high._

_Follow me to the dark, let me take you past our satellites._

_You can see the world you brought to life._

 

–

 

_**Chapter Fifteen : Love Me Like You Do** _

 

–

 

 

Sansa sat on the gray couch in Petyr's living room. She was staring off into the large front window. The sun was bright in the midday sky. She told her mother that she was going out of town for a girls weekend with Margaery. Her mother had not been pleased with this, due to the previous days of hiding out at his place anyway. She had made excuses after excuses to allow her to spend the painful couple of days at Petyrs. He still went to work, but didn't spend any extra time after work at the office.

The miscarriage was something that was tripling over in her mind. It had happened two days prior. She still woke up in a sweat, thinking of all the blood. She pulled her knees against her chest, finding herself suddenly cold. She was suppose to go for an informal interview the next day. She already had the job it was just to show her around and get a feel for her. She didn't want to do it. She hardly found enough energy to get out of bed in the morning. She knew Petyr was worrying for her health. He didn't suffer the same loss she did. She didn't watch her could be child fall out of her in a gush of blood on the toilet.

She rolled over, folding the blanket over her head. She curled further into the couch, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. She must have succeeded. When her eyes opened again the room was only lit up by the lights that Petyr had just turned on. He came over to the couch but she wasn't really there. He had several packages in his hands but he dropped them to help her up. The room felt like it wasn't a room. She felt like she wasn't herself. She could feel his hands holding her up, wrapping around her and keeping her in his lap but she didn't feel like she was actually there. He was speaking to her but she didn't hear, she didn't care. He eventually carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She crawled into the sheets and closed her eyes.

She didn't think it was possible to sleep all day, but she managed it. She woke up at eight in the morning the next day. Petyr was standing next to her, a tray of food in his hands. He put it in her lap and took a seat on the end of the bed. She looked at him and picked at the food in front of her.

“Can you do the interview?”

She nodded. She could lie all day long.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded again, putting a strip of bacon into her mouth. He made a face like he didn't believe her but got up instead. He came back later with a black dress on a hanger with a rather impressive necklace dangling on the hook. She looked at the dress then him and gave a small smile. “Thank you. It's beautiful.”

He seemed to be okay with that response but his face still said he was concerned for her. He left her to finish eating and to start getting ready. She changed slowly, feeling every movement like a dagger in her form. It took her longer than normal but soon she was standing in front of the mirror of his bathroom, putting a small bit of make up on. He came into the bathroom behind her, draping the necklace around her thin neck. He moved her straight hair put of the way and placed small kisses down her jawline and neck. He clasped the necklace and watched it fall in place on her collarbone. She shuddered at his kisses, the feeling not bad but something different. She changed. There was something about losing someone she knew she would love for the rest of her life that changed how she felt about the rest of the world. Even to the man she loved.

She moved away and smiled a sad smile at him before walking towards her heels. “Well, we should get going before I'm late...” She said. Petyr watched her but kept his distance. He wanted so badly for this to be left. He wanted to go back to whatever they had before, hell he was even considering trying again. It made her happy to have been expecting, and now that it was gone so was most of her. She stood in front of him in her grey dress, black heels and done up face with a perfect little smile on but he knew that she was empty inside. She was doing this for him, less for her. He reached for her hand, touching it as softly as he could. She was like a broken bird and he was trying to fix her. She looked down at their interlaced fingers and felt an ache go through her system. She let go and headed towards the garage entrance. He followed behind as silently as he could.

“If you don't want to do this...” He said, opening the passenger door for her. She got in and he walked towards his own seat. She played with the hem of her dress.

“I want to. I have to get over this. It was a huge set back but...I need to grow up and move on. I'm young. I have plenty of chances to have a child again.” He pulled out of the drive way and started towards the city. “I...do you...did you want it?” She asked, struggling to form a sentence that he would answer to. She knew how he was, normally. He was a loner. She was this weird kink in his game. He was strong and rich. He had power in high places. She was a young girl from a wealthy family. He didn't have too much to gain from her, but he kept her around anyway. After the loss of something like a child she had plenty of time to think about her situation, about who she was becoming and who he was. She still loved him, everything about him. Even all the ambitious grabs that he had. She found it even more attractive. One thing she didn't know was if he wanted a child. He acted like it was no problem that they had almost spent the rest of their lives helping a small person grow into a big one, but he only did what she wanted to hear. He remained silent for a moment before finally answering.

“Yes.” He said simply. “To be honest, I was...scared, at first.” His tone was soft and his eyebrows were furrowed. She watched his profile from her seat as he drove them further and further into the city. “But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it. I am...getting older...” He said with a smile that was mildly self deprecating. “I should probably start having children soon if I want to be around for all their important life events.” She looked away. It sort of made sense. He was a bit younger than her mother, but not by much. Her mother turned forty one this year. She had found out several months ago that he was only thirty nine. If he was honest and wanted to see his children through college and marriage then he would really need to start now. She pushed the thought away and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I believe you...” She said after a long moment of silence. He reached over and held her hand again, this time tightly like she would float away if he didn't tether her down. They arrived at a tall building in the center of town. The families cruise logo on the outside. It wasn't as tall as the dozens of other sky scrapers in the city, but the company had branches overseas as well. He pulled up front and looked over to her.

“You'll do great.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheeks. In attempt to get over her little hump as soon as he pulled away she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“I know.” She got out of the car and waved through the window before clicking up the sidewalk and into the building. She went to the large reception desk on the bottom floor. The shiny black thing took up most of the room. It was manned by four lively looking blondes. The shortest greeted her as soon as she was within earshot of the desk.

“Hello! Can I help you?” She was a peppy little thing. It took Sansa back.

“Uh, yes, I was here to see Mace Ty-.”

“Sansa Stark?” A voice came from the side of her. She looked over as a man made his way to her. He had a limp and walked with a rather elegant looking cane. He was probably twenty seven, tall and had broad shoulders. Short brown hair kept neatly to the side and a well maintained beard.

“Uh, yes.” She said, taking his hand that he offered her for a hand shake.

“My name is Willas Tyrell, I'm standing in for my father. He's on emergency business in the Caribbeans. I will be doing your interview, if that's okay.” His smile was warm and his eyes the deepest chocolate brown she had ever seen.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tyrell. I'd be honored to have my interview with you.”

He laughed. “Oh, please, Willas, I'm not formal enough for 'Mr. Tyrell'.” He motioned towards one of the elevator doors on the side of the room, obviously where he had emerged from. “Follow me then.” They walked towards the elevator at a relatively fast pace considering his leg. “I apologize for the speed, it's the down side of the limp.”

She shook it off with a smile. The door slid open and he held his hand out to let her walk in first. “No problem at all, helps me in these dangerous heels I'm wearing.” She said with a small laugh. He laughed as well, following her into the elevator. He pressed the top button and entered in a small code before the elevator smoothly started its ascent.

“So tell me, Ms. Stark, what brings you to a cruise line for your next career move?”

“Well, I am more interested in working for a large multi-national company than what I am currently doing. Your company has spread across most of the world and is the leading cruise line.” He nodded along with her words, mildly impressed with her research. The elevator opened to the top floor entry way. Marble tiles lead down to large windows on every inch of the wall. The walls were a stark white but covered in beautiful photographs of seas and landscapes from each country they had their line in. There was a large dark oak desk in the center of the room, two warm chairs in front of the desk. There were several more along the far wall, including a few imposing bookcases and lounging couches.

“Please, take a seat.” She sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk as he eased into his own chair. “I will be honest, this meeting is less a job interview. You come highly regarded. Your family is filled with amazing workers with good heads on their shoulders. Ned's two eldest sons are already proving just as well as himself, I would be shocked if his eldest daughter wasn't on the same path. Along with your name Petyr Baelish himself says you are something we would be sorry not to have. That is quite something, I have never seen Baelish vouch for anyone. How long have you worked for him?”

“Eight months now.”

He nodded and flipped through her resume. “Well, we're thinking of offering you the junior planner or junior entertainment manager.” He said, putting her paperwork down and looked up at her with a large smile that made her smile in response. “Each has a year of training, and so much opportunity to move. The planner would work one on one with some of our clients and most of our staff to make sure that each voyage goes without any hiccups. The entertainment manager would work more with the talent we feature on the ships. You would do less traveling with the entertainment work, it's more...finding help and keeping them happy to keep our clients happy.”

She listened, the idea of hopping on the ships and disappearing all over the seas gave her mixed feelings. She didn't really want to leave home. “Entertainment sounds a bit more challenging.”

He laughed. “Oh it is, some of the talent can be a right pain. Planning events per trip can get tedious.” He nodded. “You struck me as someone who would do well with entertainment. I will tell my father that you're interested in the position.”

“Thank you, Willas.”

“Now I may not be interviewing you but I would like to get a grasp of who I will be hiring. Tell me, what do you like to do?”

“Well, recently I have been doing a lot of reading and trying to pick up my old art skills. I used to be very good at things like knitting and painting. I lost touch of it in high school. It wasn't until I met Margaery that I started to think for myself again.”

He smiled and looked out one of the many windows in the office. “She has a way like that. She's good at bringing the person she's near closest to themselves.”

“Yes, she's a wonderful person that way.”

He continued to look over and out of the window, thinking to himself. He stood up suddenly, so suddenly it almost made her jump. “Let's go take a tour.”

She stood up and followed him through the door. They walked most of the building, chattering and trying to build a foundation of something. Sansa found out that he had a hobby as well, hawking. “This may show you that I am a bit...uh, spoiled, but I assure you it was my fathers idea. I didn't ask for it at all.” She gave him a smile.

“Yeah, okay.” She played. He took her back on the elevator and this time he didn't press any buttons beside a code on the keypad. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, the roof.” He said with a grin.

The elevator opened to a single hallway. The hallway had a couch and several drawers against the wall. He walked over and pulled out a small brown bag. He pulled it over his shoulders then slid a thick leather glove over his hand. He pulled another one out and handed it to her. “If you feel brave..” Sansa took that as a challenge and slid it over her own hand. He grasped his cane and the two of them left through a well chained door. The roof looked like any other roof but several elegant cages lined the outskirts of the roof. It was less a cage than just somewhere for hawks and falcons to perch. They walked to a cage that looked the most used and he sat down on the ledge of the roof. He dug a whistle out of his little bag and gave a hearty whistle. He put the whistle back in the bag and held his hand out limply.

“Give him a moment. He's usually around here.”

“Him?”

“Well, I didn't come here in this get up for my health.” He said with a smirk. They talked for a few more moments, mostly Sansa asking what exactly was in the bag and about the gloves they wore. Mid conversation a gorgeous golden brown hawk fluttered into the air and landed on his outreached hand. He moved a bit then started to nibble at Willas' hair, putting it out of place. He reached with his other hand and pet him gently. He reached back into his bag and pulled a container out. Inside were several small little pink mice like the ones you would feed a snake. He gave a small one to the hawk who eagerly took it in his beak and sucked it down dry. “Come here.” She walked very slowly towards the two of them. He handed her the other pinky. “Put your hand out, the gloved one.” She looked at him with a curious look but did like he asked. The hawk looked at her and the hand and made a little noise like a purr.

Willas gave her a pinky and the hawk saw what he did. He hopped over to Sansa's arm and squawked at her. She smiled and offered the mouse on an open palm. He eagerly took it. A bit too eagerly. She squeaked and watched as a bit of blood beaded on her hand. He stood up and the hawk moved back to his arm. “Oh! I am sorry, he gets a bit excited.” He made a little click and the hawk huffed then took off. He pulled the glove off and put it on the ledge, pulling a small white box out of the bag. “Here, I can bandage it up.” He sat her down on the ledge and opened a small bag. He dabbed a bit on her hand. She hissed as the ointment crawled into the cut. He pulled a small roll of bandages out and wrapped her hand taping it off when he thought it sufficient. “There. Should heal fine now.”

She made a noise like a laugh. “Well, I'm sure it would have healed fine on it's own, but thank you.” She took her glove off and the two of them walked slowly towards the door back to the elevators. They reached the bottom of the building and they walked back towards the reception desk.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Sansa. I look forward to working with you.” He held his hand out for her. She shook it with her good hand.

“The pleasure was mine.”

“I'll get with my father tonight and email you with the official offer and your start date.” He was all smiles. He had a broad smile that made everyone in the room want to smile.

“Thank you, so much.”

“Oh, no problem. You'll be perfect here.” He shook her hand one last time before she turned her back and walked back out into the sidewalk. Within seconds Petyr's car pulled up. She opened the door and slid in.

“You look well. I'm assuming it went well.”

“Oh, well I did the interview with Willas instead of his father.” Petyr made a face at that news. “What?”

“Oh, never liked the boy.”

“Why?”

“He's intelligent, and has a decent face but I don't think he'd handle the pressure of his fathers position that he is going to get once Mace retires.” He pulled away and started back to his townhouse.

“I think he'd be fine...” She said, playing with the bandage on her hand. He noticed the bandage and his face lit up.

“What happened?”

“Oh, he showed me his...hawking skills...the thing bit me.” Her face was red. She felt like she was in trouble.

“Was it as impressive as they all say?”

“It was cool.”

“Mmm.” He said. The rest of the ride was silent. Sansa's mind whirred as she thought more and more on the whole event that went down. She looked over to Petyr, her heart skipping a beat like it normally did.

“I love you.” She said softly.

“I love you too.” He said just as quietly. He pulled into the garage and got out, opening her door and letting her stand on her own. He shut the door and the two walked back into the house. As soon as the door was shut she put herself between him and the door. “What are you doing?”

She ran her hands over his shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons. “I want to show you I'm doing better...” She said with a smirk. “Then I can cook us lunch...” She reached up a bit and pressed her lips against his. It didn't take much convincing for him. He pressed back and ran his hands through her hair, pushing her body against the door. He kissed down her jaw and neck. She started to unbutton his shirt again, pulling it out of the confides of his pants. He undid his own belt and pants while she moved to shimmy out of her dress and panties. He stood back, she was standing naked in front of him with only the necklace and heels on. She reached up to take the necklace off.

“Don't.” She dropped her hand. He took his clothes off and shoes before grabbing her by the wrist. He pulled her into the living room and bent her over the back of the couch. She gasped as he took her. He reached up and pulled her hair back in a bundle. Each thrust made her moan more and more. He grunted and groaned, feeling himself crawl with need. He loved this woman. Several minutes later they sat on the floor of the living room, her laying on the floor with her feet in his lap. He leaned against the couch and rubbed her sore feet. “Move in with me.” He said, glancing over at her.

She closed her eyes and felt the soft rug underneath her. She thought his words over for a minute before finally responding.

“Okay.”

 

–

**OH BOY. I actually like Willas. Don't be too mad at me for bringing him in for drama :P**

 


	16. Timebomb

–

 

**Obsessions**

 

–

 

_Right then and there I made up my mind to just go with it-_

_thinking 'what's the worst thing that could happen?'_

_When the worst thing that could happen could be the best thing ever._

 

–

 

_**Chapter Sixteen: Timebomb** _

 

–

 

“So, we're going to tell them, then.” She asked, sitting in the car outside of her house.

“If we're going to move in together then it's something that needs to be done. They won't like not knowing where you live. I've been in that townhome for several years now, your mother knows where I live. We couldn't just have me be missing while you move your things.” He reached over and grabbed her hands. “Did you pack everything prior to this?”

“Yes.” She said, her tone still nervous. “I won't bring any furniture...”

“No need, I have everything. Just need your clothes and whatever else you'd like to bring with.”

“They're going to be so mad.”

“They'll get over it.”

“What about Arya's hearing?”

“It's in two weeks. They'll be fine and I'll be professional. No worries.” He got out of the car and she reluctantly followed. The walk up to the house made Sansa want to puke. Once they got to the door she stood in front of it with her key in her palm. She turned it over several times before unlocking the door and letting the both of them into the house.

“Sansa?” Her mother called from upstairs.

“Yeah, I'm home. Is dad home?”

“No, not yet.”

'Good' She thought. “Can I talk to you then? In the kitchen?” She said, moving towards the kitchen before she could hear the response. Petyr followed silently, his hands in his pockets. She paced the kitchen as Petyr sat down and took his phone out, replying to several emails. Sansa nearly jumped when she finally heard the short heels of her mothers shoes on the hardwood floor of the stairs. She turned the corner and squeaked.

“Petyr?”

Petyr looked up with his smile on place. “Good morning, Cat.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, looking between her daughter and the lawyer. “We don't have an appointment today.”

“No, no...he's not here for that...” Sansa said for him. She paced again, chewing on her nails, taking the paint off of them. “Mom, I'm moving out..”

Cat looked at her and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well...what does that have to do with Petyr?”

“I'm moving in with him.” She said, looking like she regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth. Cat's face became stone, her blue eyes burning holes into Sansa's mind. There was a silence so thick in the room it was suffocating her. She just wanted her mother to speak or yell. Instead Cat turned around and started to make a pot of coffee. Sansa looked over to Petyr who was just watching the speculation with a raised eyebrow. Sansa shakily took a seat next to him, crossing her hands on the table in front of her. Cat turned and leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew. The look she gave both of them made Sansa want to puke.

“How long?”

“For what?”

“How long has this been going on.” She made a movement in the air with her hand like a circle. Each word made her look more and more upset.

“Eight...maybe nine months?” She responded shakily. Cat's face was red. She gripped the edge of the counter, her knuckles white. “Mom...”

“Don't. Just don't.” She said, closing her eyes. Sansa put her head on the counter and listened to the coffee pot do it's job and her mother collecting her breath. “Petyr, I am...ashamed. She's eighteen. You're too old for her!” Her voice was raising now.

“That is something that isn't really...apart of the equation, Cat.” His voice was calm. “It's something that just sort of happened. We both like it. She's an adult and she wants out of the house and I can give her that.”

Cat scoffed. “'just sort of happened' yeah, because sleazy old men getting in the pants of an eighteen year old is something that _just happens._ ”

Sansa stuck her head up, her face now white in rage. “He's not sleazy.” She said with a disgusted look. “He's helped me more than anyone else has, he's treated me like a woman and not a child.”

“YOU _ARE A CHILD._ ” Cat screamed. The room went silent. A moment later they could all hear Rickon upstairs throwing a fit with the new noises. “Whatever, if you want to throw your life away get out. You'll be crawling back for forgiveness in a few weeks anyway. Petyr Baelish isn't who you think he is.” She looked over to the coffee pot which was still brewing then walked upstairs to deal with Rickon. She waited until she could hear the door shut before standing up. Her door was locked to her room and with a little wiggling she force unlocked the door. The bed was the same, but there were four large duffel bags and two boxes. She heard Petyr come behind her.

He stepped past her and put two of the bags over his shoulders and back and balanced the two smaller boxes. She put the remaining bags on her shoulders and looked across the hallway to her brothers room. She felt her stomach flop and she closed her eyes tight in hope of making the heart ache go away.

“Come on, sweetling. Before it gets harder to leave.” Petyr said softly to her. She remained silent for a while before nodding and leading them out to his car. They loaded the bags and boxes into the trunk and back seat. He came around the side and opened the door for her. She slid in quietly and looked out of the window, waiting for the drive to begin. He got in and started the car, looking over to her. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. He knew she wasn't okay, and she knew he knew that. It was just something to get her talking.

He started to drive and she closed her eyes, resting her head on the window. “I'll be fine.” She said in almost a whisper. He rested his hand on her leg and let her doze off, the excitement of the exchange getting to her. When she woke up he was opening the door for her.

“Bags are in the house, I didn't want to wake you...” He moved out of the way to let her out and the two of them went into the house together. She walked right into the bedroom where the bags and boxes sat on the bed. “Need help?” She shook her head and opened the first bag.

“Actually, let me do it alone...I need the time...” Sansa said with a small smile. Petyr looked around the room then bent down to kiss her softly.

“Okay. I'll be in the office.”

She listened as his footsteps trailed down the hallway and into the other room where his books and computer were. She opened a few bags, hung a few things but then stopped. She pushed a bag onto the floor and crawled into the space it had occupied on the bed. She looked around the room and felt tears come to her eyes. She sniffed her tears back and instead spent the next three hours putting her things away into the large closet and bathroom.

She walked past the office and heard him on the phone. She chewed on her bottom lip before heading towards the kitchen. She pulled several things out and started to make a simple dinner. She kept her mind on her work and less on how upset her mother was. She could only imagine what her father was going to say on the matter.

He came out of his office a few minutes later and sat at the counter, watching her work. She knew he was there, even though her back was to him. She finished cooking asparagus on the stove while some pork chops cooked in the oven. She brought the pan over to the counter and spread the greens on a small serving plate.

“You know, if you didn't want to move in you didn't have to.” He said, picking a spear up and chewing it.

“I wanted to. I don't know what I expected...but for some reason I didn't expect that...” She sighed and walked around the counter, sitting next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I'll get over it.”

Getting over it was something that Sansa wasn't good at. Two weeks later she was standing in front of the mirror. She had a soft cream blouse on and a pair of black slacks. She brushed through her long hair while Petyr grabbed a few things to bring with him to Arya's court hearing.

“I don't have to go...” She said softly to him in the other room. She heard his shoes against the floor as he walked into the bedroom, suit on and briefcase in hand.

“I want you too.” She made a face but he only smiled. “I want your support.”

“You don't need it. I know that it's already settled...” It was true. The woman's lawyer got a hold of him and they worked out an agreement over the phone. Signatures happened the next work day. This was all formalities. “I just don't see why you want me to go...”

He walked behind her and dropped his briefcase. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and kissed her long neck. “Honestly?” He breathed into her flesh. She felt goosebumps travel up her spine. “I want to show your parents that you're doing fine. That you're happy and well taken care off and they need to stop blowing your phone up every other night...”

Her father was mostly the one that did that. She had started to turn her phone off around seven at night to stop him from calling several times. She didn't want to deal with him over the phone.

“I guess...” She said sadly. He released her and picked his case back up before walking back into the living room. She sighed and tossed the brush onto the bed before stepping into short heels and following after him. “So...you want to show off?” She asked, trying to be a bit playful. He turned his head towards her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Who wouldn't want to show you off?”

–

 

Sansa waited outside of the courtroom while everyone started to file out. Ayra was let off, no charges, just a formal apology and that was all. Sansa wondered what Petyr had planned to change the outcome of the charge so much. The woman had been _pissed_ about everything, but after a few calls she backed down. Before Sansa could think too much into it her father and mother came out of the courtroom, Ayra on their tail.

The smaller Stark smiled up at her sister. Sansa smirked. “It's weird seeing you dressed like a girl...”

“At least I don't always look weird like you do.” Ayra said, sticking her tongue out. The two girls hugged and Ayra pulled her phone out, probably to call Gendry and left Sansa with her parents. Cat still had the look of pure anger on her face. Even with the good news that Ayra had no charges she gave a face like she had been sentenced to a life in prison.

“Sansa.” She said curtly.

“Mom...” Sansa replied. “Hows...uh, everything? Everyone?” She asked, looking down at her shoes.

“We're good.” Her father spoke instead. “Robb will be back from college soon for vacation. You know he's graduating next year.”

“Yeah, I haven't been gone that long.” Sansa said with a smile. Her father returned it, though she could sense the pain behind it.

“Just make sure you can come out to it. I think he'd be upset if you weren't there.” He reached out and pulled her into a hug. “Is he hurting you?” He whispered into her ear.

“What? No. He's being perfect..” She said, stepping back.

“Just...we're not happy about the situation...” He looked over to Cat who was looking elsewhere like the conversation wasn't even happening. “But just know you still have me...us, and if anything happens we'll still be here for you.”

Sansa smiled and gave him another hug. She would have attempted one with her mother but the cold shoulder was enough to have her back off.

“Tell Bran and Rickon I miss them.” She said as they started off. Her father nodded and waved. Sansa took a deep breath and sat on a small bench outside of the courtroom. She was shaking. She was so...confused. Her father was...okay with this? Sort of. Her mother was still livid. She wanted to know what the hell was going on for them to have this sort of reaction. Sure, when your young daughter starts dating a middle aged man there are issues but she thinks her mother is totally overreacting.

A second later Petyr came out with the woman's lawyer. They both laughed at something she said before she shook his hand and left him with Sansa. Sansa stood up and took his hand.

“Can we go home now?” She asked, feeling tired. He nodded and they left the courthouse with their hands locked together. When they got home Sansa instantly went to the bedroom, pulling out several outfits and tossing them on the bed. Petyr watched from the doorway with a curious expression on his face.

“What is all this?”

“Planning.”

“For?”

“I start work tomorrow. I want to have a super professional and put together look.” She said, turning towards him with a knee length black dress in her hands. He shook his head and walked towards her. He grabbed the dress and threw it to the side.

“If I was still your boss...I'd have you come in naked...” He said, working the buttons of her blouse. “Now, help me celebrate another win.” He smirked. Sansa didn't need to be convinced to give into his whims. Afterwords they laid in bed, wrapped up in the soft sheets of their bed. She put her pillow on his chest then rested her head on it. “How about sushi?” He asked, his tone husky from the activities.

“Do I really need to go back out?” She yawned.

“Oh, come on. It's only six. We have the rest of the night.” He said with a laugh. “How about...we'll do whatever you want, but we're going out...”

She sighed. “Fine.”

She ended up asking for a movie date. She picked the most cliche movie on at the time but he sat through it like he really enjoyed it. She gave in and they got the sushi he wanted before returning home. The next morning Sansa woke up at five with her nerves on fire. She didn't have to be to work for another three hours. She groaned and checked her phone in bed, Petyr still sleeping soundly next to her. She tried to go back to sleep but instead woke up to his alarm at six. She sat up and crawled out of bed, snagging the shower before him.

“You're up early..” He said with a yawn when she came back to the room with a toothbrush in her mouth and a towel wrapped around her damp hair.

“Nerves I guess.” Sansa shrugged. He got out of bed and took up the bathroom, leaving the door open for her to use the mirror and sink. She stared at herself in the full length mirror in the bedroom an hour later. She wore a slimming black dress and moderate heels. Her hair was pulled tightly into a no-nonsense pony tail. She put as little make up on as possible and even with knowing she looked good she still was nervous. She didn't really understand why. Petyr came in from the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You'll do great. See you after work.” He squeezed her hand before rushing out of the door. She heard the garage door open and shut. The townhome seemed so empty without him there. She plopped onto the bed and picked up her phone, hoping the internet would distract her. It didn't. She gave up and decided to leave for work and be really early.

When she got to work she was a total of thirty minutes early. She parked her car in the garage nearest the large building and walked inside. The receptionists greeted her and pointed her towards an elevator. “Viola isn't here today, she called off sick. Willas said he'd help you get settled.” She wrote down a few digits. “This is the code for his floor.” The small girl smiled and handed the paper to Sansa. Sansa looked it over and smiled in return and gave a quick thanks before hopping onto the nearest elevator. As Sansa typed in the digits of Willas' floor she became very aware just what she was so nervous of.

–

**Mmmm. So much has happened. Hope all the changes are okay with everyone, I know it's starting to take a different turn but be patient. All is well!**

 


	17. Run

–

 

**Obsessions**

 

–

 

_I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._

 

–

 

_**Chapter Seventeen : Run** _

 

–

 

Sansa knew what she was doing was dangerous. She looked across the table as Willas was still in a heated story about the last pop rock band they had booked. She found herself smiling easily around him. She knew that if Petyr saw her so comfortable with this man that he'd be furious. Even with all of that knowledge she still felt like she could tell Willas a lot of her life and she was more than eager to exchange numbers.

Willas was a good teacher, besides the small concern she had. He taught her a lot in her first day that she was sure wouldn't have gone over so well. Viola was supposedly a slow older lady. She knew her things but she was not very fast and good at teaching. She just liked to get the job done.

“Now that my father is back I can step back a bit and help out. Viola...well, she's at a tender age.” Willas said as they sat in her and Viola's shared office. He had a stack of current acts in front of him. “When she calls off sick she's usually gone a week or so. I can get you up to speed and give you a few tasks...when she comes back she'll be happy that she won't have to try and train you too much more.” He smiled which caused her to smile. “She tries, but she's two years out of retirement and this job isn't really difficult, you just have to be willing to go the extra miles for some people.” He added, opening up the top file.

He explained a few of their major acts to her for the rest of her shift. She didn't realize her shift was over until he yawned and looked at his wrist watch. “Oh, well I kept you late on your first day.” He said with a frown. “Sorry about that.”

She shook it off. “No big deal.” The two of them left the office and he once again walked her towards the front door. She thanked him and hurried out to the garage and her car. She hopped into her drivers seat and looked around. She didn't know why she felt so bad about talking to Willas but she did. She felt like he was looking at her from every angle even though he wasn't there.

She distracted herself with loud music on the way home. She beat him home, unsurprisingly. She changed into comfy clothes before hopping into the kitchen and pulling out a cook book. She started to work on cooking something new for him.

Thirty or so minutes later when dinner was approaching completion she heard the door open and Petyr walked into the kitchen with a quirked eyebrow.

“Didn't know I'd come home to dinner.” He asked, dropping his case by the door and walking over to her. She let him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a long, sweet kiss. She needed this. Any thoughts of Willas flew right out of her mind. When they broke apart she looked up at him with her large blue eyes and wide smile.

“Well, I expect it if I come home after you.” She said with a smirk and a kiss on his cheek. He grinned and grabbed his bags, going back into the bedroom to get out of his work clothes. She finished up the meal and plated it, setting them at the bar. He returned moments later in his normal around the house clothes and took a seat. She jumped in her own and smiled at him as he looked over her improving cooking abilities.

“Keep this up and I'll have to marry you.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and dug into the food.

Two more weeks passed and Sansa found herself sitting at her desk with Viola typing slowly away at a document. She took her phone out and sent Willas a text, asking desperately to be saved. The older woman had been back a few days and was already acting like Sansa was a toddler. Sansa had hopped that being pretrained would have helped but nope. The older woman sensed her undoing in the form of the tall red head seated at the other end of the office. She looked down at her phone with a hopeful response. She put the phone back in her drawer and started to work through a few of her own clients when the tell tale sound of Willas' footsteps on the marble floor came around the corner. He knocked politely on the wooden door.

“Viola? Can I borrow Sansa for a moment?” He asked, like he needed any permission. Viola didn't even look up, she just waved her hand. Sansa slowly got up from her chair, trying not to seem eager and walked up to him as fast as she could. They walked silently down the hall and into the nearest elevator. “I needed a break.” He said as soon as the door shut. He looked down to her with a grin.

“So did I. She treats me like I'm not there, and if she acknowledges me she acts like I have no knowledge about anything.” Sansa said with a small pout. Willas put his hand on her shoulder, sending a bit of a shock down her spine. She pushed the shock out of her mind and just grinned.

“She'll get over it.” He said. The doors opened and the two of them walked out towards the cafe, intent on taking their first break of the day.

As the next month rolled along it became an almost expected thing. He usually showed up at her office and the two took their breaks and lunches together. She was growing comfortable with him, something she was shocked about, but to keep it so in her mind she knew that nothing could come from it she would tell Petyr almost everything they said. Petyr only raised an eyebrow at most about anything they did but never seemed to fear anything. Mostly because she always came home and ran into his arms. They spent nights up together chatting about other things besides Willas. Her father even came over once, and looked around disapprovingly before catching her up with the family goings. Her mother was still no where to be seen or heard from.

Sansa looked over at her new partner in crime as he picked out the bits in his salad he didn't like. “Why do you keep getting a salad if you don't like half of it?”

Willas looked up at her and shrugged. “Have to eat well sometimes. Can't help that every blasted salad has red cabbage in it it seems.” He put a bit of dressing on it and moved the greens around with the fork. “So, you know how we have our little Gala tonight?” Sansa nodded, her mouth filled with her own lunch. “I was wondering if you'd go as my plus one.” Willas looked up at her and matched her bright blue eyes. Sansa stopped chewing, her face became bright red.

“Willas, you know I'm seeing someone, right?” Sansa asked after swallowing her food.

“Well, yes, but I didn't think it'd be serious enough to bring him with.”

Sansa smiled a bit. “Well, I do live with him.”

Willas nodded sadly. “I suppose that is pretty serious. Well, if he can't make it my arm will be empty for the night.” He changed the subject afterwords, playing it off like it didn't happen but the thought still bubbled around in Sansa's head. She felt a bit...sad, that she couldn't go with him. She never really saw him with any other man or woman, and she had a feeling that she was the only one that looked past his limp and money and just liked him for him.

Sansa brought it up to Petyr while they dressed for the evenings events. Petyr looked over at her from his desk, a cheeky grin on his face. “He asked you out?”

“Well...yeah, I suppose.” She said, making a face before putting her make up on. “Is that a shock?”

“Oh, no, you're a beautiful woman but I didn't think he'd be bold enough to actually ask you out.” He was laughing to himself, typing away at something on his computer. He was already dressed and just waiting patiently on her. This was their first night out together. At this point she had earned a good name with herself inside of the company that to come in with someone who recommended her wouldn't be too bad.

Sansa looked over and gave him a disappointed face. He caught it and shrugged. “What? You're right. He doesn't know many people at all. I've talked to his father a lot and Willas is a genius at what he does, just not with people.” Petyr stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I don't blame him for asking you.” He gave her a kiss on her neck and bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and melted into his touch.

She broke away only to curl into his arms once again and place a kiss on his lips. “You know, I think we can be a bit late...”

He smirked and ran his hand down her shoulder, sliding under her arm and undoing the zipper she had put up only minutes before. “If you say so, sweetling.” He spoke more to her neck as he continued to kiss her. She eagerly gave into his touch and they lost the next half hour of their time before finally realizing that they should be going. She held his hand the whole time they drove towards the city.

Once at the hotel that was hosting the Gala Petyr gave his car up to the valet and the two of them walked arm in arm up the long set of stairs. They got pulled away several times, mostly by people who were impressed to see Petyr there and a few of Sansa's people from her day to day workings. By the time they got to the top where Willas greeted them Sansa was more than anxious to get in and sit down.

“Oh, Sansa!” Willas said looking at the tall red head before noticing who her plus one was. His face only twitched a bit before he extended his hand out for Petyr. “Petyr Baelish, good to see you could come.” Petyr shook his hand firmly and they spoke a bit before Petyr excused himself to find Willas' father. Willas watched as Petyr disappeared into the crowd. Willas cleared his throat and gave Sansa a weak smile. “So, Baelish, eh?” He asked.

Sansa looked at the crowd, even though Petyr was no where to be seen now. “Yeah, what's that's face for?”

Willas shook his head. “Oh nothing, just surprised. He's a bit older than I expected you go to.” Sansa gave him a look. She raised an eyebrow and looked away.

“Well, it's the first time I've been with someone that isn't my age.”

Willas nodded and the two remained silent. “Well, I'll be around if you need anything.” He said, putting his big hand on her shoulder before turning and leaving her standing alone. She looked about for someone else to cling to. She felt weird alone in her floor length dress. She wasn't alone long before Petyr and Mace returned, laughing about whatever they had spoken about.

“Where did my son go?” Mace said, looking about like Willas walking away was an offense on him.

“He went to go work the staircase I assume.” She said with a smirk. The three of them turned to go inside, deciding to be with the smarter people where the food and entertainment was. The night was suppose to be a showcase of their top two performers, a group of amazing acrobats and a band that was only a matter of seconds from being mainstream.

The three of them went around the room like pros, Sansa talking to anyone she could get to listen to her. She caught Petyr a few times smiling at her like he was a proud father. That only earned her sticking her tongue out at him. Eventually people were starting to head towards their seats, Sansa eagerly took her seat next to Petyr at the Tyrell table. She was happy to see Margaery there as well, looking regal in her new husbands money but lacking said man.

“He had business to do.” She whispered to Sansa. “Not that I mind. He's all business these days, I have a feeling he's getting in with the wrong people.” Sansa grabbed her pale, thin hand. Margaery shook it off. “He is well aware of what he's getting into. It doesn't matter what I say or think.”

The two of them were hushed by Mace as the opening act came in, the audience all silenced to enjoy their night. Petyr placed his hand on the table and she put hers on top, giving him a small smile. She caught Willas watching them a couple of times but pushed it back. He couldn't get mad at her for being taken...he just had rights to get mad at her for somewhat leading him on.

The openers came and went, the acrobats did their marvelous stunts. The gala was released for an intermission as the band set up their equipment and did their warm up. Petyr excused himself to go chat with another associate. Sansa recognized her as the woman with the cheating spouse that had come in several months prior. She had a new boy attached to her wrist, almost half her age. Sansa wasn't one to judge. She sipped her glass of water and moved around the room, wishing Margaery had stayed for the whole event.

Willas found her against a wall like a wallflower at a school dance. He laughed as he came closer to her. “You look lost. Baelish leave you?”

“His name is Petyr, and he didn't he's talking to one of his old clients.” She said with a slightly sour expression.

“Oh, well don't look so down. I'll keep you company.”

She looked up at him, chewing on her bottom lip. “That's good. I felt like you were avoiding me earlier in the night.” He laughed again, leaning against the wall with her.

“Oh, no. Why would you think that?”

“Well, you found out who my boyfriend was and just sort of walked away.”

He grinned but she could sense how hollow it was. “Well there's not much for me to do when it's Petyr Baelish.” She sipped her drink and looked down at the floor. “No worries.”

She nodded, feeling that was all she could do. They changed the subject quickly and started to discuss the talent of the band and acrobats. It didn't take long before the intermission was over and they all got ushered back to their chairs. Petyr seemed mildly distracted but she left him be until after the event. As the party and music died down into the late night and the crowd dwindled into a handful of people Sansa found herself yawning as a smirking Petyr and a drunk Willas and Mace talking about several hilarious past events.

“I remember when you got into that fight with Ned's brother. He beat the crap out of you, Petyr.” Mace laughed, a dozen cups of wine into the night. Sansa looked over to her partner. His face straightened a bit but she only noticed due to how well she knew his face. “Didn't you get a scar from that?”

“Yes.” He said simply. “His brother was rather violent.” Petyr looked over to Sansa who yawned again, catching that it was time for them to leave. “Looks like we have to head home, I'm sure you'd like Sansa to be rested for work on Monday.” They all stood and said their goodbyes, the two Tyrells walking them down to the valet service. The young man came around with Petyr's sleek luxury sedan and the two said their goodbyes again.

Almost as soon as the hotel was in their rear view Sansa turned her head towards Petyr. “Well?”

He glanced at her. “Yes?”

“Can I finally know the story of your scar, Mace seems to know, why can't I?”

Petyr made a face but sighed. “Your uncle and I got in a fight once. I am obviously not much of a fighter. He was also a bit of a dirty fighter. He took a knife out and cut me. He said I had insulted your mother and aunt.” He glanced over at her. She was looking at him curiously.

“Did you?”

“Of course not. I grew up with your family. I would never insult them like he said I did.” She looked out of the front window.

“Did you know they had a closed casket for his funeral?” She asked after a moment.

“Brandon?”

“Yeah, whatever he had gotten into that got him killed...they did something to his face and body that made it hard for the morticians life hell. They couldn't make him presentable so they just left it closed.” She shrugged a bit. “I never met him, but father talks about him sometimes.” She chipped a bit of her nailpolish off of her thumb nail. “I never met my aunt either.”

“Lyanna? I've only met her once.” He said, adjusting his grip on the leather steering wheel. “She was at a party that your family was holding. Important people everywhere. Lannisters, even the Targaryens before they left the country. Well, one of them had always liked your aunt and even though she was engaged he kept making advances on her all night. His wife was there as well. You can assume that didn't go over well. Of course, your mother and I were about seven so whatever else had happened was all what we heard. I had always been an inquisitive man, even before I knew what it was.”

Listening to stories the the time before she was born was weird, but she liked knowing parts of her families history, even if she hadn't been apart of it. “She must have been beautiful.”

“I heard people describe her as being as beautiful as a fragile, glass rose.”

“Am I a fragile glass rose?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You're more beautiful than anything I've seen before.” He looked over to her, an honest smile on his face.

–

**So, this season is soooo amazing.**

 


End file.
